


Sehnsucht

by one_love_lavender



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bozhan, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Wangxiao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_love_lavender/pseuds/one_love_lavender
Summary: The story is also available as ZSWW version in Wattpad, so please feel free to check it out in my account which goes by the same User ID @One_love_lavender if you wish to read that.*****An unexpected encounter with an unfading event bringing two hearts together as one.Wang Yibo, the young CEO and heir of Wang group of companies slowly learning to fall in love again after his bitter filled past, with a young surgeon who happened to walk into his life like a cherry blossom. Breaking out of each other's past they built a new life of their own like hygge they found in each other.But an unexpected event that threw them apart from each one another, which eventually turned out to be the wistful yearning of 2 souls, and the inconsolable longing of their hearts for they not know what.Will they get out of this maze of ineffable emotions and the mystery of the unexplained event which pushed them away from each other...? Or will their souls be yearning for each other without being able to reach one another till the eternity...?© One_love_lavenderAnd please do not copy the work without permissionHappy reading 💜
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. So I kinda am bringing up a new story now and I hope ya'll will like it. The story is also available in both YiZhan/BJYX and ZSWW/ZhanYi version in Wattpad, so if anyone wishes to read that version instead; please well free to check it out in my account which goes by the same User ID @One_love_lavender
> 
> Find me on Twitter @onelovelavender

<https://youtu.be/ncTmroF9VWg>

_**Make sure you check out the teaser page to know about the chapter arrangements.** _   
  


Yibo looked at the mellow person who was lying on the couch, mostly unconscious from the alcohol in his drink; that woman made him drink earlier. Zhan felt like his head was spinning a couple of seconds after he took the drink and later fell on the couch like dead, but still breathing.

It wasn't much, just a short dosage for the other to sleep and he will stop struggling for a bit, or at least until Yibo can take him back with him. He's not the evil guy to drug the latter completely and takes advantage of him.

Well, maybe he is.

But still, he won't fully blackout the soft-looking guy, when he wants the other to remember each and every one of his touches the next morning. He wants Zhan to realize how much he is troubling his mind for the past months, and how much effort he has put into just being with him.

Yibo could feel the butterflies in his belly just by watching the latter lying on the couch in a seductive way, even though the latter was clearly oblivious about that. Just the view of the person who has been troubling his mind, in such a position is enough to make his inner beast come out of its cage.

Signaling the women to get the hell out of there, Yibo took his beloved in his hands and carried him out of that crowd, bridal style. Zhan was clearly intoxicated and he could barely recognize his surroundings anymore, yet he knew the moment the person whom he's in love with touched him.

Even in his sleepy state, Zhan somehow managed to encircle his arms around Yibo, in a way that he felt the most secure. Yibo smiled while smirking, like those not so obvious smirks which still look like a smile unless you look closer.

.

.

.

Gently laying Zhan on the bed, Yibo admired the flustered guy who was now lazily sprawling on his bed, with a silly smile. _'Is this his first time drinking or what..?'_ Yibo thought watching the elder smiling at him beautifully, which gave him a thud in his heart.

The dour person was about to move away from the bed when Zhan captured the latter in a flash by his hands and pulled him closer, making the other lose his balance a bit and he almost fell on top of him.

But Yibo was fast enough to catch himself from falling on top of the latter and hurting him in the process.

The dour person pressed one of his hands onto the bed firmly, trying to keep his posture steady as possible. Zhan looked at the younger with his hooded gaze, as if he was in some lucid dream.

Yibo admired his lover, with his flustered face which had a faint tint of soft pink brushing his cheeks, making him look ethereal in the dim light. Soft and beautiful.

The dour person was busy looking at his lover when the latter boldly pulled Yibo closer to him and captured his lips in a demanding kiss, surprising the dour person himself as it was the very first time the mellow person initiated a kiss like this, as it was always him to kiss the other.

Be it joking or be it serious, it was always Yibo.

He always makes the first move. And now seeing the latter being brave like this, was so sexy that he couldn't even control himself anymore.

Yibo kissed his lover back in a hot smoldering kiss, taking the other's breath away. He nibbled on his soft lips which always intoxicated him from the very beginning.

The soft muscles felt like cotton candies in between his, which he never would get tired of tasting. He couldn't get over those plump lips no matter what.

The younger kept sucking and laving on the soft muscles, spreading them open with his tongue and taking dominance, as he inserted his tongue into the other's warm cavern and tasted them to his heart's content.

The gentle-looking person was feeling hot and squirming beneath his lover, like a fish out of water. He was already having a hard time breathing from the heavy kisses which his lover was giving him.

Zhan's mind went crazy when he realized that the other wants him just like the way he wants the younger. Yibo roams his hands around his lover's body as if he was trying to remember each and every part, and carve them deep into his heart.

The elder among the two looked at the other with his eyes half-closed, intoxicated as if he was almost losing his mind just by those strong hands caressing his body, while they continued to share a kiss, conveying their desire for each other.

Yibo's hands started unbuttoning the latter's shirt one by one, still with his lips connected together with his lover's.

But soon enough; he got frustrated as it was taking too much time to unbutton each and every button on that damn shirt, making him tear it apart without mercy.

He swiftly pulled his lover's pants down after he pulled away from the kiss and unzipped them quickly. Zhan gave him a displeased look the moment he pulled away, but just a look from Yibo was enough to make the latter shut his mouth and stop sulking in front of him.

Yibo smiled while watching his lover being obedient as he continued to undress in front of Zhan, letting the other enjoy the view.

Throwing his clothes on the ground, the dour person climbed atop of the bed with his eyes still fixed on his lover.

The look of fear ignited in the latter's eyes the moment he noticed the younger's smile, and he knew that Yibo was in his beast mode and was going to wreck him down there.

Zhan kept quiet and let the dour person do what he wished since he himself can't control his body anymore.

One dominant stare from his lover was enough to burn his submissive side and serve himself for that person, who was now staring at him with a necktie in his hand.

Yibo took both of Zhan's hands in his and tied them together with the necktie before he tied the other end onto the bed frame.

The gentle-looking guy sprawled on the bed, naked, with his hands tied to the headboard while the latter was busy brushing his long fingers on his soft skin, caressing him ever so softly, as if he was touching the most precious thing ever.

The younger ran his gaze over God's masterpiece lying in front of him, as he took in each and every detail of Zhan's defined structure to heart.

He ran his fingers over the other's face and enjoyed the feel of his skin. His finger slides down to the latter's chest, as Yibo couldn't stop himself from looking at his nubs nor touching them when they were clearly there in front of him, like a feast.

The dour person swirls his tongue over his hard nubs and sucks them harder as he continues to tease his lover, who starts moving restlessly on the bed.

He kept his pace slow since he knows the other will run out of patience sooner and will be begging him for more since he won't be able to take the slow burn of torture.

"Please..." Zhan pleaded when the younger caressed his face gently, sliding his fingers down to his jaw, tracing the prominent jawline with his fingertips.

He closed the distance between them and captured those soft lips between his and kissed him sensually, making Zhan pant harder.

Yibo tasted those plump lips as he nibbled on them, feeling the warmth and softness of the latter's cavern. Placing his right leg between Zhan's parted legs and leaning more into the kiss, slowly grinding his member with the gentle guy's a hard and needy member.

The mellow person sucked on Yibo's tongue when he fully pressed on Zhan while their hips grinded with each other. He moaned when Yibo kissed him there before sucking the skin more, leaving a light purplish mark behind his ears.

Yibo touches his lover's hardness, taking it in his hand, wrapping his long fingers around while he once again kisses the latter passionately.

He caressed the outer skin of his lover's member, squeezing it, before his thumb played with the mushroom head of Zhan's hardness, making the other roll back in pleasure.

Yibo's hand on his hard shaft made his breath hard and gulp at the lump in his throat.

The dour person started stroking the mellow person's shaft while he locked his gaze with Zhan, who had a desire filled look on his flustered face.

Yibo gave him a sinister smile before confidently saying, "You like that...? My Zhan...?"

"Ye... Yeah, I like that... ahh..." Zhan stuttered, squeezing his lips to keep his moans down when Yibo's skillful hands manhandled his pulsating member.

Zhan was enjoying the sensation of the younger's hand, gliding on his hard member but, everything came to a sudden halt when he was falling into the oblivion of euphoric pleasure.

It took him a second or two to comprehend what was going on when the dour completely stopped doing what he was doing. It made him crazy to be left hanging.

"This was supposed to be your punishment, yet you are enjoying it too much. Now that's not what we call punishment right...?" Yibo asked with a clear smirk on his handsome face, which soon turned into an evil smile.

"Please... Don't stop" the mellow person said breathlessly, as the latter was about to leave him hanging when he was getting into it.

"Why Zhan...? Are you that desperate now...?" he huffs a bit before he continued, "You are so greedy, you know that...?"

The grim person smiled while watching his lover desperate to be touched. He knows that his plan was working when the latter looked like a lost puppy, begging him to be fucked. _And that's what he wanted_.

The gentle-looking guy begged, for the latter to touch him. Yet the dour person stayed still watching the latter because, that was the only way for him to make the other understand whom he belongs to, and whom that body belongs to.

Zhan should never forget that he belongs to him, and no one else is allowed to touch what belongs to Yibo, freely as that woman did.

"Please don't do this to me...mmmhhh..." Yibo didn't even wait long and swiftly pulled Zhan towards him and kissed him hard on his lips, making him stop talking about whatever he was about to say.

Successfully shutting the latter completely, and indulging himself in the blissful feeling of this new emotion, they kiss hard and long under the chillness of the air-conditioned room.

"Ahh..." the mellow person hummed when he felt the latter's hand squeezing his butt cheeks and one of his fingers brushing his crack, slowly getting its way towards his love hole, his most private part, he had never let anyone else touch.

Yet again, Yibo knows each and every curve of his body like the back of his hand. His heart raced and his breath became shallow at the sight of his beloved, he couldn't wait longer than this unless he wanted to die from extreme blue balls syndrome.

Zhan's hands felt restless as he wanted to get a hold of something the moment he felt the wetness of his lover's lubed fingers on the most intimate part of his body.

But he was helplessly tied to the bed frame, making it harder for him to get a hold of something.

He visibly shuddered from the sudden coldness and wetness while his mind went from 0 to 100 really quick.

The younger spread his ass cheeks wide so he could get a clear view of the hidden entrance. Zhan's heart raced when he felt the dour person's fingers probing his tight hole which was now gaping like a fish.

"Mhh..." the gentle looking guy moaned, arching his head and back and forth at the overwhelming sensation causing tingles on his skin.

Zhan's neck that's been stretched back tightened, veins almost popping at the intensity when Yibo finally entered, trying to not hurt him much. The mellow person bit his lips when the younger fully entered him but didn't let him adjust to the size before he started moving in and out slowly.

The most aloof guy, on the other hand, felt like his heart was racing when he entered his beloved's tight entrance. Embracing his junior in the warmth of his hidden cavern, and squeezing him tight.

The aloof person turned into a monster or maybe he's always been a beast that pretends to be somebody else to lure his prey. But still, Zhan can't complain since he's too lost in pleasure to even think properly and form a proper coherent word.

The elder was now bouncing on the bed due to the thrust he's receiving while the latter's shaft penetrated its way inside his love hole, hitting his sensitive spot.

His lips parted, fingers curled into a tight fist and facial muscles tightened as a scream came out of his mouth.

"Oh fuck... Please... Ahhh... harder..." the younger lowered his body and captured his lover's lips between his, kissing him passionately while still continuing to go deeper and harder into the warm hole.

His eyes rolled back when the dour person increased the speed of his thrust and got a hold of his leaking member. Stroking it at the same time, while thrusting deep into his love hole all at once.

Zhan went insane from all the paradisaically beautiful feeling his lover is making him go through. He wanted to scream, but no words came out of his mouth. He wanted to hold onto something, but nothing was there where his hands could reach.

"Fuck..." the younger breathed heavily, feeling exhausted as he came deep down in Zhan, while the mellow person came over himself and his lover, before completely falling on to the bed with the younger on top of him.

The dour person finally undid Zhan's hands which were tied to the bed frame and gave him a kiss, while the elder had tears running from beautiful eyes. Yibo whipped those tears away and let Zhan rest for a bit now that he's clearly tired.

Zhan was panting hard while his heart beat faster as if it was in a race. He doesn't know why he had tears pooling up in his eyes, but the strange feeling of fulfillment struck him hard.

Yibo pulled away from Zhan after a minute of him resting and took in much-needed air. He laid next to the latter and pulled him closer to his body and the gentle guy rested his head on the younger's shoulders peacefully, while still trying to steady his breath.

The mellow person visibly shuddered when Yibo's fingers brushed over his back with his eyes shutting causing them to open again.

Zhan looks like he's high from the recent orgasm as his eyes stay unfocused and hooded while he looks at the latter, who was looking at him with a sinister smile.

Zhan breathed through his parted lips and the aloof person felt Zhan's heart beating and speeding up as he pressed Zhan's body against his before sliding into the silence of the night.

A night of bliss and a night with his love in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.. sorry to start off like that.. But couldn't help it because of my itchy fingers. Anyway, thank You for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mid-December_ **

"Morning Zhan," The dour person, who was looking at him with a small smile on his face said, as soon as Zhan's eyes were fluttering open and later landed on the same person, who's lying on the bed beside him.

Zhan looked at the other confusedly with his eyes slightly widened in surprise, knowing this person was beside him the whole night.

Everything felt like a dream for him from the moment he woke, feeling the feather-light touch on his face as if someone was tracing each and every curve of it.

Zhan kept looking at his lover as if he was an alien, who happened to descend down to earth just yesterday. Yibo had one of the most beautiful smiles Zhan had ever seen on the face of his lover.

Yibo looked blissful and glowing as the morning sun rays brushed his handsome face gently.

"Why are you looking at me like that huh...?" the dour person asked, looking at Zhan, who was clearly having a surprised look.

Yibo wanted to laugh at how Zhan was looking at him like that, but he chose not to, as he himself knew why the other was being like this.

After all, it's his fault for treating this precious ball of delight in his life, even lower than those servants in his house.

The days that Yibo is trying to forget, and also the days that always trips him back to his guilt at the reminder, of those repenting days which gifted his ray of sunshine in his life despite its darkness.

A ray of sunshine which he failed to notice until now. A ray of sunshine who brightened up his days without even him knowing it. And the precious ray of sunshine he grew to love unconsciously, deep in his heart.

Slightly shifting away from his lover, Zhan timidly mumbled, "N- Nothing, I'm just... Sorry, morning" as he tried his best to shift his gaze, trying to not stare at that handsome face too long.

A face, which he's sure will give him butterflies in his lower belly, and the same face that once he used to look away in fear but also a melancholic love.

"Why are you stuttering baby?" the dour person questioned, in his deep and husky voice as he caressed those soft cheeks of his lover, now with a faint shade of pink tint brushing them beautifully.

"I- I'm not," Zhan stuttered again while trying to push Yibo's hands away from his cheeks. Making his lover chuckle in delight, watching Zhan being so clumsy just after waking up.

"Oh really..." Yibo pulled Zhan closer to his body and started sniffing him on his nape, bringing out a ticklish sensation on the other as his nose brushed against his tender skin, which bathed in the afterglow of his recent orgasm.

Zhan unconsciously wrapped his hands around Yibo and his fingers threaded through those thick locks, which he lightly tugged when he felt that gentle and wet sensation of Yibo's tongue brushing over his skin.

Those soft lips later lightly nibbling them, which made him curl up his fingers tightly as he whimpered, "Yi- Yibo... That tickles"

"You still smell good, makes me wanna eat you more" the other replied as he continued to do what he was doing, making the mellow person stutter again.

"Wha- What...?"

Zhan clearly knows what will follow later, if he lets Yibo do whatever he wishes. And he also knows that he will never be able to completely deny his lover, if he actually wants him in those arms, loving his soul.

Pulling away from the other, Yibo saw the panicked face of his lover, looking at him with that soft yet perplexed look on his face. Yibo knows; Zhan is not used to seeing Yibo being close to him like this and knows that he's the actual cause of it.

But what followed later, was a face clearly trying to bear the pain which is the mark of what he did to the latter the previous night. He himself is not sure if he was mistaken but for a second, he actually knew the fear in his lover's eyes before it faded away to an ineffable one.

The moment he saw the latter wincing in pain, his features changed and worry took over him. "Hey hey, calm down ok...? I won't. But is it really painful there...?"

Yibo inquired, as his hands made their way towards the back of the other person who was whimpering in pain.

"It's okay, sto- stop touching there."

The mellow person was now stuttering, trying to avoid the latter's gaze at any cost. The embarrassment that took over him; made him feel like he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself inside at the moment, he felt his lover's hand going near his backside.

"Really...? But I touched and saw each and every inch of this body last night and even before, yet you are still shy...? "

The other said with his little smile while looking at the other, who was now blushing while trying not to look at him.

He wanted to laugh away the way his beloved was acting, which Indeed made him look cuter while he bathed in the afterglow of a passionate night.

Moments like this; make him regret, for not trying to understand and enjoy the moments which were gifted to him back then. But still, he is happy he is having this ray of sunshine in his life now.

"I'm not, you are thinking too much. I- I will go freshen up. Aren't you hungry...?"

Zhan said trying to divert the topic since he couldn't take this teasing side of his lover anymore. Deep Inside, he is blooming with happiness as this was one of those days which were in his vivid dreams.

The dream that he will spend a blissful and less problematic life with the one that he grew to love.

"Yes, I am. But I prefer to eat you more instead of my breakfast." Yibo caressed those soft cheeks, which were now painted in a soft pink shade with little warmth.

Zhan blinked multiple times without knowing what he should be replying to. He knows that the grim person was trying to be more friendly and make things up between them.

Yet he couldn't fully let his guard down and go with the flow when he himself is not sure how things will be going later. Therefore, trying to change the topic, he insisted.

"No, you are hungry. I will make you breakfast soon hm...? Do you need anything special...?"

Yibo knew that the letter was trying to get out of the situation somehow, and the thought of him struggling to find ways out of this was entertaining for him.

He almost wanted to continue the play, but at the same time, he wanted to stop being the one who controls everything. He wanted to let things happen on their own this time.

Therefore, choosing to let it go and see where it takes him, he embraced the new feeling.

"Nope, I will come to help you today." Zhan looked at Yibo, with a surprised look; for he is not used to being pampered and taken care of like this.

"Why...? You don't want me to...?" the grim person questioned seeing the other looking at him like that.

"No- it's not that. I'm not used to-" Zhan stuttered. But he couldn't finish his words as the other cut him off and said, "I know, but I wanna help you today." with a not so obvious look of guilt on his face.

"You know how to cook...?" Zhan questioned. He had never seen the other cooking, or might even enter the kitchen unless it is a life or death situation, with him wanting to take something urgently from there.

"Nope, that's why you are here. You will teach me, won't you...?" Yibo said with a smile before he pulled Zhan closer to his face, giving him a soft peck on those bubbly cheeks and a later on his rosy lips.

"Thank you." Yibo was confused why he had been thanked by the other when he didn't even do anything to deserve that. "Why...?" he questioned.

"Nothing, just...thank you," Zhan said with a look of admiration, love, and care filled to the brim, which the other didn't fail to notice.

A look that he always wishes to be in this person's eyes, from the moment he realized he was falling deeply in love

"Stop looking at me unless you want to be dragged back to the bed now" Yibo jokes trying to lighten up the mode.

He doesn't want the latter to be serious so early in the morning. He just wanted to enjoy those moments together with that one person whom he really loves.

"No," Zhan pushed Yibo once he felt those strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. He swiftly moved out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, once he heard the reassurance from the other.

"Okay okay, I won't do that."

Yibo shook his head with a smile as he watched the love of his life walking away like a duck, trying to steadily walk despite the pain he was feeling.

Even though he is aware that he was the sole reason for the other to walk like that.

Yet he couldn't help himself from smiling at the way Zhan walked and was proud of what he did.

.

.

.

After a couple of minutes, they both freshened up and came downstairs as promised to prepare the breakfast, with Yibo tagging along. Zhan shared a soft smile seeing this scene added to the others he saw these last days.

"So, what should I help you with.?" Yibo questions while looking around the kitchen, trying to figure out the setup since he's still not used to this place yet.

Zhan looked around, trying to figure out something Yibo can help him with. That's when his eyes fell on the apples, which were inside the fridge, as he was holding the door open to pick out some ingredients from it.

"Er, how about cutting those apples...? I will do the cooking."

"Yeah sure," Yibo nodded his head in agreement without knowing the fact that his actions were making him look somewhat cuter in the latter's eyes.

Picking up those apples, Zhan walked near the sink and washed them properly before handing them over to his lover with the cutting board, knife, and a separate plate for him to put the slices on.

He is sure the latter will mess things up if he didn't properly prepare everything that will be needed in the first place.

Yibo picked up the apples and cut them in half, and again cut them into smaller pieces but was stopped by his beloved. Zhan noticed Yibo was cutting them too small from the way he needed them to be.

"Yibo, not that small. A bit bigger, give me the knife, I will show you."

"Mn," Yibo gave the knife to the latter without much protest and moved away so the cute person could use the space and teach him how to cut them.

"See, like this," Zhan questioned as he tilted his head to the left, to look at his lover who was standing just behind him in his proximity, as he could feel the latter's breath on his neck.

And the next thing he knew, the latter was already hugging him from behind and placing his head on his shoulders with a mumbling sound, "Mn...? "

"Yibo, what are you doing..?" Zhan questions as he felt his lover snuggling closer to him and those naughty hands traveled along with his thin frame, caressing his tummy and later ascended towards his chest along with a soft wet kiss that accompanied on his neck.

"I'm tired, so resting my head on my lover's shoulder," Yibo said with his eyes shut, indulging himself at the moment and feeling the warmth of his beloved, which he mostly fails to feel while living the life he was living.

Zhan turned around to look at the grim person who was now having a sleepy look. The sight itself was enough to melt his heart at once and surrender himself wholly to him.

Yibo's hands traveled towards his neck while his thumbs caressed the tender skin of his Jawline. Time froze for them as they both lost themselves in each other's eyes. An unknown force was pulling them closer and closer like magnets, their faces just centimeters away from each other.

Yibo's eyes fell on those plump lips he grew addicted to before he went back to stare at those dark orbs in those almond eyes. Yibo had his other hand on the counter, securely trapping his beloved.

The unknown thread between them was pulling them closer and now each could feel the other's breath fanning their face simultaneously.

Yibo was ready to close the distance which was separating them but was pulled out of the trance when Zhan flinched at the 'ting' sound of the toaster.

"The bread, its... It's ready." Zhan mumbled as he pushed Yibo away from his body, trying to walk away from him.

While Yibo on the other hand was stubborn enough to pull the latter back as he circled his hands around Zhan's waist, successfully bringing them into the same position they were in.

"Where do you think you are going huh...?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Zhan mumbled while looking down, while his fingers tugged at the soft fabric of his own t-shirt nervously.

Why can't he just enjoy the moment and let go of his insecurities yet...? Why can't he set his hopes high on this person yet...?

"Zhan, stop running away from me from now on hm...?" Yibo said, more like asked the other as he was tired of the latter running away from him, though he knew he's the reason for that behavior.

"Mn, I won't run away." Zhan nodded, still avoiding Yibo's gaze.

"Okay, that's good. Now give me a kiss." Yibo ordered which made Zhan shoot a look at him.

Even though the tightening ineffable feeling was trying to hold him back, he gathered his strength and gave a kiss on Yibo's cheek which the latter returned with a lingering one on Zhan's lips, boldly pressing him closer to his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Please do let me know how you fee about it. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

"Zhan," that deep husky voice pulled him out of his own train of thoughts as he stood there at the patio, looking at a monstrous bike in front of him; sitting in its whole glory.

The snowflakes are falling, making the front yard look like a white paradise. The night is chilly and the soft person was standing there, looking so lost as if he was drowned in his own thoughts for a long time.

It's been almost 10 minutes since Wang Yibo was searching for this person, only to find him standing there staring at the bike as if he was trying to pierce holes in it.

"What are you doing here...?" the grim person asked, as he covered the other with a blanket from the back and hugged him tightly, securing him in between his arms.

Yibo rested his chin on the latter's shoulders and joined the other, staying in silence for a couple of seconds. While Zhan's hands traveled their way north and gently held the soft cheeks of the younger, who was hugging him from behind.

"Nothing, I was just looking," he whispered in a gentle, melodious voice as if he's scared of breaking the beauty of that moment; if he happened to talk aloud.

The mellow person adored the silence so much that he's scared of breaking it. All he wanted was to enjoy the silence with the guy who was hugging him and wanted to spend his life in those arms, which are now wrapped around his body tightly.

"Do you wanna- go for a ride...?" the younger inquired as he tilted his head to the right, making a little bit of space between him and his lover. 

But soon he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and placed a warm wet kiss there. A small smile broke out on those luscious lips of Xiao Zhan at the new warm sensation at the base of his neck.

"I-" Zhan stuttered with his eyes shut close, both at the fear of speaking out of his desire and the ineffability of the moment. That little kiss was enough to ignite the fire in him again, just as the previous night.

Pulling away from the hug, Yibo said, "Come, Let's go for a ride then. But take your jacket too, it's really chilly outside." with a smile that resembles the ammil.

His pearly white teeth show as he smiles charmingly. A smile that will touch the heart-strings of anyone, a smile so rare to be seen on that handsome face.

Yibo's eyes sparkled in pure joy as he ruffled the other's hair in a childish way, still keeping his charming smile on his face unfaded.

"Yibo, stop- stop messing with my hair," Zhan complained, pushing his lover's hands away from messing with his hair more. He wanted to protest more, but watching that happy smile on Yibo's face was enough for him to let go and let the other do as he pleases.

He's still not sure why he's so obsessed with watching the other being happy and smiling, even when his heart might be breaking into thousands of pieces. He's yet to figure out why this guy is so important in his life that he's not even scared of getting hurt if that means keeping Yibo happy.

"You should have told me that you want a ride then. Why did you keep staring at it like that, instead of telling me...?" the younger questioned as he walked over to the small wardrobe at the garage where he keeps his jackets and other things.

"Didn't want to disturb you, and it's chilly. So, I thought it's not good to go out." Zhan explained, still in his soft voice once Yibo walked near him after getting both their jackets and a pair of helmets along with the key.

The mellow person is not yet sure if he even has the right to demand anything from Yibo just like that, and that's the reason why he was hesitant to ask for a ride on the bike on which Yibo looks stunning while riding on.

Despite not knowing when his craving for the ride started. But, he's always hesitant to ask Yibo about it thinking that it'll only be a hindrance for the latter.

But today seems to be his lucky day as Yibo finally noticed his desire and even offered a ride, as he ordered,

"Stop with your overthinking and wear this, here."

The amiable person hesitantly took the jacket from his lover's hand and wore it before putting on the helmet and buckling up. Still having his gaze fixated on the face of the latter who was busy getting on his gear himself.

"Ready...?" Yibo asked as he mounted the bike and inserted the key in the ignition socket, turning his head to look at Zhan in a questioning way.

"Mn," Zhan nodded his head and walked near the bike before mounting on it and seated himself properly before he held onto the younger's shoulders, which Yibo instantly pulled away and wrapped them around his waist.

"Here, hold your hands tight like this, so you won't fall down, Mm?" Yibo requested as he held the hands around his waist. But the latter was a bit surprised by the sudden pull and their bodies being so close like this.

No words were coming out of his mouth and the only thing that came out of his mouth was that "Ahh," sound with a slight nod, letting the younger one know he understands what Yibo is asking him to do.

"Hold on tight to me ok...? and tell me if you feel uncomfortable, got it...?" Yibo requested to which the mellow person nodded again with the following statement or a request to be specific.

"Mm, I will. But don't go too far, please. It's late,"

"Whatever you prefer baby," Yibo chuckled at the way Zhan was behaving right now. Yet he couldn't stop being blissful like this when he's with the latter, sticking to each other close like this.

Yibo started the engine and zoomed away from his villa to the road with Zhan clinging tightly onto him like a baby koala. The wind that blew in their faces was giving them a soft caress despite being cold, though it's not harshly snowing yet.

The whole ride felt like one of those lucid dreams for Zhan as he enjoyed each and every second he got to spend with the latter, who skipped around the streets around their neighborhood leisurely.

Yibo was really happy having his lover cling to him like that while he took the latter for a night ride.

 _'Yibo, I love you. Please don't push me away anymore, my heart won't take it.'_ Zhan's heart whispered as a tear escaped from the window of his soul even without him knowing it. Both from the forelsket and the wind that's hitting his face while he enjoyed the ride.

"You like it...?" Yibo questioned as he removed the helmet and ruffled his hair.

"Mm, thanks for the ride." Zhan smiled blissfully with a soft tint of pink shade on his cheeks. Yibo is not sure if his lover was blushing or if he's just cold. But whatever the reason is, he's happy to see the latter smiling like that after what happened between them

"You are freezing, let's go inside" Yibo uttered, caressing those soft cheeks of his beloved, only to realize Zhan was indeed freezing.

Pulling Zhan along with him, Yibo opened the door and walked inside the living room where an indoor chimney is set up. Forcing Zhan to sit there near the already ignited fire, Yibo said,

"Sit there, let me go grab a cup of coffee for you." and walked away from there; while Zhan's eyes kept following each and every action of a similar figure inside the house, moving around in confusion.

Zhan couldn't help himself from breaking into a chuckle while watching his beloved walking around the kitchen in pure confusion again today.

Zhan kept waiting until Yibo came back, despite the younger man who kept calling out to him asking where each thing was kept for making the coffee which he promised.

"Here," he gave him a hot cup of coffee which Zhan accepted with a genuine smile plastered on his ethereal face, while the younger slides down onto the carpeted floor beside him and started sipping on his dose of caffeine.

"Thank you." Zhan gave a soft peck on the latter's cheeks. A soft and innocent action filled with so much love and adoration. A moment of pure love between two souls.

"Warm enough...?" Yibo questioned as he adjusted the firewood in the indoor chimney and watched Zhan holding on to his coffee cup with both his hands, trying to get them warm from the hot coffee cup.

"Mm." The latter hummed melodiously, tilting his head to the side, and kept looking at Yibo, whose face was now warm as the morning sunshine with the shaded light emitted from the fire.

Yibo looked unearthly with the faded background, while the light from the fire reflected on his face. And Zhan couldn't help but keep looking at the handsome face of his lover as if his world stopped.

"Wanna lie down...?" Yibo questioned again as he watched Zhan, just sitting there looking at him with those wistful almond eyes.

He knows that even if Zhan wants something, the chances of the latter asking him of anything are literally near to zero. Yet Zhan didn't say anything and continued to look lovingly at his lover.

Getting no answer from the latter, Yibo pulled Zhan closer and said, "Come here, all you do is stare at me and won't tell me anything."

Zhan lay down comfortably on the younger's lap, after placing the cup in his hand on the floor. Yibo smiled and capped those cheeks in his hand, warming the soft flesh of his lover's fluffy cheeks.

A moment of silence followed as they both drowned in the jubilation of the moment. _A couple of seconds where two hearts talked while their eyes locked, and a couple of seconds where no words were uttered but both understood each other. A moment of their heartfelt conversation than those palavers._

"What are you looking at...?" the younger haphazardly asked, breaking the silence between them.

Though he could continue to watch his lover watching over him as if he's the most precious thing in the world, he still wanted to know what's really going on in the head of the latter.

"Nothing," Zhan shook his head playfully, making the other doubtful now with the small gesture.

"Really...?" Yibo again questioned with a bumfuzzled look. To which the latter nodded again childishly with a soft "Hmm,"

Looking defeated at the way Zhan was behaving, Yibo shook his head with a sigh and asked, "What are you...? a hummingbird now...? you kept humming but not talking to me at all."

The younger really looked frustrated by the way he's not being able to get a proper answer to his question from his lover. And the scene made Zhan chuckle in delight.

"I'm happy," he whispered out of the blue, surprising Yibo, who then started sulking.

"Are you...?" Yibo questioned with his signature frown of not fully believing whatever the latter told him.

Raising his hands and touching those warm cheeks of his lover, Zhan explained, "Mm, I don't think words will be enough to tell you how happy you are making me, how special you make me feel."

He himself is not sure why his eyes are watering, tears threatening to fall while those words skip out of his mouth. His eyes glistened in the soft light of the fire while Yibo watched Zhan's face turning into a bit stronger shade of pink.

His mind just went blank from the sudden confession, not fully sure what he's supposed to feel nor say.

It's been years since the last time he felt this feeling taking over him like this. It's been a long time since he opened up and let someone in his heart like this, cherished someone like this.

Zhan is not sure how lucky he's to be loved and cherished by someone like Yibo, and the thought of hurting the love of his life was tearing him apart as well.

"You are special to me Zhan, my most precious. Sorry, I took a long while to know your worth and hurt you a lot. Sorry love, but I won't stop loving you anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms,"

Yibo said as he pulled the latter towards him and sealed his promise with a warm kiss on those luscious lips, the same moment a teardrop escaped from the corner of Zhan's eyes, sliding through the younger's hand.

Yibo nibbled on those pink tender lips of his lover as light as the first rain touching the earth. The redamancy was what filled the air as these two souls connected with the fire to witness.

Pulling away from the kiss, Yibo bit gently on his lover's lips with a soft tug before letting go and completely pulling away.

Wiping those tears away from that pair of beautiful and soft cheeks, Yibo teased, "Stop crying- you cry baby, your love is enough for me now. As long as you are there beside me, I will be happy."

Zhan chuckled while sniffing, making the other laugh at the sight while more tears kept flowing down endlessly. Yibo shook his head while chuckling and called,

"Zhan," in a warning way, telling him he's repeating what he just said he's not doing.

"I'm not crying... It's just, I'm happy... Really, really happier than I ever have been" the latter nuzzled closer to the younger's chest, as Yibo pulled his legs up in a way of locking the mellow person in between his legs securely.

"Let's live happily like this till our end then, because forever doesn't exist for me. So, let's live every day as if it's our last." Yibo whispered profoundly to which the latter replied,

"You are my every day," with the blissful delight of forelsket and the Saudade of his Charmolypic love.

Shutting his eyes close, Zhan was once again pulled into those memories of his first days with the love of his life; where he felt like an outsider, a no one who had no rights on the latter and someone who was nothing but a burden for everyone.

.

.

.

"Xiao Zhan, " the deep voice was there still in his memory vividly playing like a broken record

A broken record named Xiao Zhan. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**" Around the mid-summer of 2011"** _

"San-San," his voice trembled as he called out to the women, who stood there in front of him.

A face he grew to adore the most, and a face he wished to see until his last breath. She was like a warm ray of sunshine in his messed-up life, despite the fact that he was married to her on the demand of his parents. But still, after the rise and fall, his love for her also grew wild.

After the huge debt which crumbled them down, he was forced to focus more on the business and for the well-being of the company which his father loved the most, he had to make sacrifices.

At some point, he had to sacrifice his life in the process. And at the end, he's losing the person whom he grew to be in love with and dreamt of spending the rest of his life with.

It was more than what a 25-year-old young man could take at that point and the solace he wished for, never reached him. What he encountered was nothing but the harsh reality that broke him, back-stabbed him several times. Pushed him into a world of business and a world of competitions.

"Let's stop this Yibo. I don't think- I don't think I can do this anymore. Let's part away, because that's good for both of us. I love someone else; I want to spend the rest of my life with the person I love, rather than forcing myself to get hurt more."

The words that came out of his very own wife's lips were like daggers, piercing his torso and cutting his beating heart into pieces. The moment he realized she doesn't want him in her life was also the moment his life took a complete 180°.

"San-San please, don't leave me. I promise I will love you more, I won't let you feel lonely anymore. Please, baby, don't leave me." Wang San-San, who's soon to be going back to Yang San-San, said with a straight face while looking at her husband; who seemed pathetic with the look of longing in his eyes.

Tears threatened to fall from his almond eye which held the warmth of an aurora moments ago before it clouded and started the downpour. His heart ached so bad when his beloved wife was now telling him that she doesn't love him anymore.

How can she..? When all he did was provide her whatever he wished for..?

"Let's break up Yibo,"

All he did was blinked; nothing came out of his mouth nor did his brain process what she was asking him for. All he felt was complete numbness and emptiness, not knowing what he's about to do without her in his life.

But still, he wanted to tell her one last time. Hoping for her to change her mind and for them to start anew if that's what she wanted.

He's ready to do anything if that will make her stay beside him and once again be his sunshine, and that's what he hoped when he pleaded.

But his pleas were thrown out of the window just like that when she placed a brown envelope on the table. He looked at her with a questioning look and she demanded,

"Please sign this, Let's end everything legally. I don't have anything to do with you anymore, nor do I wish to get involved with you in the future."

His hands trembled as he picked up the envelope and pulled out the papers in it. He was speechless even after knowing what that might be. Feeling lost and helpless as he read the bold letters of 'Divorce Petition' at the top of the page.

His hands tightened as he clutched on the paper tightly as if holding on to his dear life. The breathing gets heavier, yet San-San stayed quiet watching her soon to be Ex-husband on the verge of breaking down.

The quivering lips wanted to tell her something, but no words were uttered and no more gaze filled with that tiny bit of hopes were exchanged between them.

Pulling his eyes out of the paper, he looked at his wife one last time before he picked up the pen from the penholder on his desk, signing the papers one after another.

"Goodbye Wang Yi Bo, let's not meet again," She said and smiled one last time before turning back and walking out. Completely walking out of his life, just like those winter night dreams that leaves him hanging once the shining ray hits the earth.

Wang Yibo, a hardworking and warm-hearted young CEO turning into a cold and intimidating guy didn't happen overnight. But the moment of realization was what made him continue to stay on his guard and made him distance himself from others.

The fear and the fanna(destruction) of his love that rained on him, made him what he's today. (the present time, which is almost 3 years from this particular incident)

A life he grew to embrace until that day. The same day he chose to open his heart again for a man who made him fall in love once again. A man who became his solace and his hygge.

.

_**A couple of years later** _

.

A young man in his first phase of the thirties was sitting beside the window of his room while looking out to the shimmering dark sky, with tears that fled out from the window of his soul. The Saudade in the heart was burning him from the inside and tearing him apart.

The pearl-like anodyne that caressed his cheeks was the sign of his pain, his sacrifices, and the mixture of his charmolypi.

The compathy that drowned him was also his algedonic that tied him down like this now into a pathetic state, pushing him further down to the endless sifar of his own messed up dilemma.

Being trapped in a dimension of ineffability and not being able to choose if he should give up or fight more, was what kept questioning him at the end.

Of those days where he used to struggle to survive; at least gave him the strength to move on, unlike now that he's crumbling down into a state of oblivion. And, now the memories of those days bought him nothing but the strong hiraeth.

.

.

_**"A year ago,"** _

.

.

"Good Morning Dr. Xiao" the old woman greeted, the cheerful young doctor who walked into her room for her regular check-up.

This young man has been her ray of sunshine ever since she's been admitted here, as he reminds her of her late son, with that bright smile of his. Dr. Xiao Zhan was truly a lovely person who attended his patience with a warm smile every day.

Despite his struggles and pain, he was good at smiling and putting on a fake facade; which captured everyone. That bright smile on his face was nothing but the mask to cover his wounds and pain from the world. A way to protect himself from everything.

"Good morning Aunt Qing, how are you doing today..?" Dr. Xiao smiled, showing his beautiful set of teeth, a way that gives to the ineffable tug on your heartstrings.

Walking into the room, he picked up the patient chart and did a quick review of the sheet; before taking out his stethoscope and placing that on the old woman's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm good doctor. Also, I slept well last night thanks to you." the woman said, once the doctor pulled the instrument away from her body and started examining her eyes as he focused on her face.

Dr. Xiao chuckled at her words and with a silly smile, he said, "Haha, it's not me, but the goddess of sleep just came here to bless you last night. But that's progress then if you get to sleep properly."

The old woman is having disturbed memory and behavior changes from the cyst in her brain, for which she's getting treated. Therefore, Dr. Xiao mostly talks to her in a silly way as she might get triggered at some point and he wants to avoid all possibility of that happening.

Turning towards the nurse; who was assigned to her, with a serious face where all the silliness disappeared in the split of a second. He said, "We will be changing her dosage a bit higher. So, she might suffer from insomnia again, but just be careful and make her rest properly."

"Yes doctor," the nurse replied and noted down something in her note when Dr. Xiao once again turned back to the woman with a smile to do his farewell for the day.

"Aunt Qing, I will be taking my leave now. So, rest and eat well okay..? Don't try to skip your meals again." saying so, he walked out of the room into his consulting room at the corner of the same floor.

It's been a couple of years since he started working in this small hospital in the countryside, after being kicked out from the main hospital because he reported the dirty works of his senior to the officials.

Despite being an orphan after the death of his sister, who raised him up, and the debt that bought him, he's still struggling every day to meet both ends of his life.

It's always the same.

Waking up in the hospital, working till his body gives up, and sleeping only to wake and repeat the same every day. A tied-up life after he got kicked out of the main hospital for being an outcast, reporting the incident which paved the path for them to bully him endlessly.

Finally, after so much struggle, he got himself into the small hospital which is a branch of the main hospital- where he used to work. Despite the small salary and the endless hours of surgeries, Dr. Xiao is still holding in, hoping for a better day.

But things mostly never went the way we want it to be, and that's exactly is what's happening in his life too, when the nurse knocked on his door and called,

"Dr. Xiao,"

"Yes..?" he looked at the nurse with a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. And she explained,

"Someone named Mr. Wen wants to meet you, but he doesn't have an appointment. What should I do doctor..? he's about to create a racus here and demand to see you."

"Mr. Wen..?" Dr. Xiao asked to confirm, to which the nurse nodded her head.

His heart tightened at the thought of having to encounter that man again. His mind went blank not knowing what he should do to avoid this situation. Yet nothing came up.

He knows it's his fault that he couldn't find enough money to pay the interest, for the dept which his sister left him with. But having to deal with these kinds of people at his working place will only be creating more issues for him.

He doesn't want to get kicked out again from here and end up in the streets. He was silent for a minute as he tried to plan something in his head, before going and meeting with that gangster looking, person.

Standing up from his chair, he requested the nurse, "Don't worry, I will go to him. please don't let any more people know about this"

To which the nurse agreed with a warm reassurance. "Yes doctor, I will take care of that."

"Thank you." saying so, he swiftly walked out of the room, searching for the person who came there to see him.

.

.

"Huh, look who's this is..? Isn't this our busy doctor Xiao here..?" said the grisly looking guy, with a wicked smile, as Dr. Xiao walked closer to the said person who was waiting at the other end of the floor with a few of his men.

"Why are you here..?" Dr. Xiao asked with a grim face, while his eyes darted left and right, trying to figure out if someone else was there on the premises.

Despite not knowing how to deal with this hooligan, he wanted to avoid as much issue as he could. Inspecting the area really quick his eyes were back on to that grisly face, which never failed to disgust him.

"Aren't you busy today..? or are you only busy when the payment time comes, Dr. Xiao..?" The guy questioned while chewing a chewing gum and his hands playing with a lighter which he kept swirling around in his hand.

"Haven't I told you I will pay..? Then why are you following me like this..? This is my working place, so please don't create an issue here."

Dr. Xiao tried his best to keep his calm self and make them go away from here before someone else caught him be in touch, with this kind of situation.

"Woahh, you are ashamed now that someone will see you like this..? well I don't remember you having shame when you were borrowing the money. Where was this shame of yours back then..?"

The grisly faced guy mocked him with a fake surprised tone when he asked them to leave as polite as he could. Anger rose in his veins as each second passed, yet he couldn't do anything but tone his voice down and ask them to leave.

"I will pay you as soon as I find the money. I will lose my job here if someone reports this. Please leave,"

The grisly looking guy had the calmest facade on his face but Dr. Xiao knows that the calm outro was nothing but the calmness before the storm. Putting both of his hands into either side of his pocket, that man walked towards Dr. Xiao and said,

"Look here Dr. Xiao, you have 1 month to close your debt. And no more day will be extended than that. So, if you happened to not pay, then you know what happens next right..? We are desperately in need of a doctor too."

Clenching his fist tight and looking straight at the hooligan who stood there threatening him, Dr. Xiao said, "I will pay."

"That's good. Bye Dr. Xiao, see you in a month..? And don't make me come here again." saying so, with that same wicked smile on the grisly looking face, that guy walked away from the hospital, leaving Xiao Zhan to stand there staring at the retreating figure, not sure how he's going to pay the whole sum of money within such a short period of time.

Is life once again playing with him..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify things out.
> 
> Yibo was married to Yang San-San around 2009 and they broke up around the mid-summer of 2011 (which is mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.)
> 
> After a couple of years, he met Xiao Zhan which will be explained later on how.
> 
> The 'a year ago' reference there is around the beginning of 2014 which was a couple of months before Dr. Xiao met Wang Yibo. So Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo met around mid-2014


	5. Chapter 5

**_Months after Dr. Xiao meeting Wang Yibo, and started living in the same penthouse with the young CEO._ **

"Where are you going...?" the younger CEO questioned as he noticed the other person getting ready to leave the house hastily.

The other looked like he's running late for whatever he's up to and Yibo felt like he could give him a helping hand if the other wants him to. Yet he's not sure what the latter was up to and then arises the question, which surprised the other.

Turning his body to the side to look at the intimidating person who stood just a couple of steps away from him, Zhan answered, "To the hospital, I have two surgeries today."

Zhan noticed the latter was already in his working clothes, looking ever so handsome since this morning. His heart would betray him any moment if he continues to stare at that elegant, and handsome man who's now standing there looking at him.

Nodding his head in a slight node, Yibo asked, "Mm, do you want me to drop you there...? I'm on my way-" but couldn't even finish his words as the mellow person cut him off and said,

"It's fine-" to which Yibo replied persuasively, not letting the one who cut him off earlier; finish his own words.

They both are not even sure why they are cutting off each other's words like that as if they were trapped in an awkward situation all of a sudden. Yet after what's been happening recently, they both can't help themselves from being awkward with each other, ever since they took their relationship to a new level.

They both are having a hard time understanding their new situation and they both have been acting extremely awkward with each other ever since that night, which confused almost everyone around them.

Yibo had been trying his best to be more approachable ever since, but this guy on the other hand had been trying to run away from the younger; more than one occasion. And here he's once again trying to run away from him.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll take you. " Yibo said before walking back to his room, leaving the single soul downstairs to collect something from there.

The gentle person wanted to escape from the upcoming situation. Yet he felt helpless and lost at the same time, knowing the fact that it's rude to run away when the younger clearly offered him a ride.

A couple of minutes later Yibo walked down the stairs and guided Zhan along with him to his car. Settling themselves inside the luxurious looking car, the driver ignited the engine and rode away from the premises.

The ride was silent and they both drowned in their own thoughts throughout the way to the hospital, where Zhan is working. The elder kept biting his lips, being anxious about riding in the same car with the CEO, and someone seeing them is now wreaking havoc in his mind.

About an hour later, the car rolled into the basement parking lot of the hospital where all the executive parking spots are set. All three figures sat in the car until the grim person called out to his driver,

"Li Qiang," and slightly nodded his head to the left, asking him to stay out of the car as he wanted to talk to Zhan in private.

Without wasting any more moments, Cheng stepped out of the car and stood in front of it, waiting for the next order from his master. Contemplating for a couple of seconds, Yibo took the latter's hand in his and uttered,

"I have a meeting today, so I'll be late. Don't have to make dinner for me." and squeezed a bit to which the latter stuttered,

"Ye- Yes Mr. Wang-" and tried to not look at Yibo as his eyes darted around the area, looking for even the tiniest bit of another living soul except three of them. But to his dismay, he couldn't find any.

"Yibo," Yibo said, making Zhan look at him in surprise before he continued, "I told you to call me that," still looking at the latter who kept blinking his eyelids, trying to process what's been going on inside the car.

"Ah, sorry - I forgot. Yibo," Zhan stuttered and bite his lips in a confusion about what he should be saying next. Within a couple of seconds, he came back to his sense and realized he's running late.

"I will get going then," he said, and hastily turned around to open the door when he heard the husky voice calling out to him and holding him from moving further.

"Wait - You forget," Yibo said hesitantly, hoping for the other to notice what he was trying to communicate.

But being the oblivious person Zhan was, didn't get what Yibo was pointing out. He doesn't remember leaving anything behind in the car or nor in the house, which is needed for the day.

Heaving a sigh at the oblivious state of the person to whom he happened to develop his feelings. He pulled the latter towards him which surprised the other and pressed his soft lips onto the sweet ones, caressing them delightfully.

Zhan was really shocked for a couple of seconds when Yibo suddenly pulled him closer, closing the distance between them and pressing those lips together as one. Like they always belonged to each other.

Nibbling on them gently, Yibo continued to kiss while his hands assented to the soft neck of the latter and held them in place so Zhan won't pull away. Zhan stayed unmoving, letting Yibo kiss him for a bit longer before he reciprocated the kiss and soon pulled away.

"This," Yibo stated, letting the elder know what he was forgetting, making the latter have an alpenglow on his tender cheeks with that obvious subtle blush.

"Yibo, I - I " Zhan tried to say something as he came out of his own trance of ineffability. But nothing came out of his lips other than those broken words, making him a stuttering mess in front of the younger.

Placing a quick peck on those trembling lips, Yibo answered, "I know, you want time. I get it. I won't force you. It's just, I needed that today. "

"Mm, bye." nodding his head in agreement, Zhan stepped out of the car before Yibo bid his farewell with a smiling face when he said,

"Bye Zhan" to which the latter waved his hands and walked away from there swiftly, still looking around if anyone was there.

Yibo couldn't help but chuckle at the way Zhan was behaving while his driver got back inside the car. A slight smile formed on the face of the driver too, seeing his master smiling innocently like that after such a long time.

Yibo's car drove away from there, with a pleasant-faced CEO in it. While Zhan on the other hand had to run through the hospital floor as he's already late for his shift. Yet his face was glowing like the morning sunshine as he skipped past all those people.

Hours passed and Dr. Xiao was done with most of the important appointments of the day and was busy with his observation reports in his office when his mind wandered around here and there.

Mostly his own miserable life and how it turned out to be better since the young CEO stepped in it, like a gush of strong wind. Despite the struggles he went through for the past couple of months trying his best to adjust to the younger, he still couldn't help being happy about how things turned out between them.

And finally running through all those charmolypic memories, his mind was back at a certain day where things took a complete 180 turn. A complete roller-coaster ride of passion, desire, and the beginning of someone's blooming love.

A night that pulled the heartstrings of Dr. Xiao like it never has.

.

.

.

**_Around the middle of 2014. The memory of Dr. Xiao of a certain incident_ **

Dr. Xiao was busy cleaning up the table when he noticed the doorbell ringing endlessly. Putting the cleaning cloth away, Xiao Zhan walked towards the door to check on his late visitor, despite not knowing who it was.

He swung open the door only to see his new employer was at his door, looking devastated and being held by the other's personal driver. For a second, he was confused, but the next second he was surprised to see the young man looking pale and weak.

"Mr. Wang - " Xiao Zhan exclaimed, watching Yibo having a hard time standing on his feet on his own.

The soft person was aware of the younger having to attend a party that evening. But never did he expect the latter to show at the doorstep of Wang mansion like that. Helpless and pale.

"Helppp me." Yibo breathed out, desperately trying his best to form some coherent words as his eyes were going blur and mind blank. Yibo stumbled on his steps once he tried to walk in, and Xiao Zhan quickly held him along with the driver from behind.

"What happened...? Why are you looking like this...?" Dr. Xiao questioned the younger, seeing the current state of the said person.

He can already assume that the other is drunk but at the same time, the latter looks more intoxicated than the normal alcohol effect. Yet he couldn't jump to a conclusion without a proper checkup.

"I don't know, I - mm I " Yibo mumbled as his head fell on Zhan's shoulders by which the latter supported the younger in a strong grip. The young CEO basically clung on to the doctor while his driver explained,

"Dr. Xiao. Seems like Mr. Wang has been drugged. "

Xiao Zhan was having a hard time keeping his balance as the younger was leaning his whole weight on his lean, tall body which is basically lacking many nutrients despite being a person who's well aware of the importance of the needs of those.

But he was shocked to have his doubts confirmed by the latter's driver, and the only thing that came out of Zhan's mouth was a loud, "What...?" His eyes unconsciously darted on to the one who's now hugging him tightly like a baby koala.

The driver helped Xiao Zhan to move Yibo back into his room as they both carried the barely conscious person with much effort. Laying the drunk person on the bed carefully, they both heaved a euphoric sigh of relief.

Pulling himself back together, the driver requested Dr. Xiao, "Please doctor, take care of Mr. Wang. I don't think I can handle him and we can't send him to the hospital either. It will be hard to get rid of the news later."

Looking at the latter's condition worried him more than he should be for a patient of his. But that heart who betrayed him every time he gets to be near this man can't stop worrying either.

Despite going through the tough days where he had to stand and watch the other literally considering him as a bad omen, his heart was still enduring everything and cherished the presence of the other in his life like the most precious.

His most precious and the small enclave of his Sehnsucht.

Looking back at the driver who stood there by their side, Zhan said, "Don't worry, I will take care of him. Let me see what I can do." before his eyes once again followed the silhouette of the figure laying on the bed.

He sighed again, feeling so lost despite being one of the best doctors in the country. Everything goes blank the moment you get to see the person whom you cherish the most in your heart, being helpless like this. And he's the same.

He really does feel like a common person who doesn't know what to do other than just standing there watching the other writhe in pain, while holding his abdomen. Yibo squirmed around the bed trying to subside the pain he's feeling, yet he wasn't getting better by that.

"Mr. Wang, look at me," Xiao Zhan said as he kneed onto the bed and gently tapped on those soft cheeks of the younger.

It's the very first time he's getting to see the younger this close, without that intimidating stare that always gave him shudder down his spine. Deep in his heart, he still loved that cold look on the latter who looked stunning from afar.

For he was destined to watch over this man from afar for a long time now. And he was happy to watch over the other from afar rather than being completely away from him. A feeling he still can't fully describe himself.

Blinking his eyes numerous times, Yibo adjusted his vision. Yet he was still seeing the things around him blurry. He felt suffocated being in the clothes, that he wanted to throw them away and breathe properly.

Zhan continued to tap on the younger's cheeks, trying to keep the latter conscious so he could get his answers properly as the driver had left and Yibo is the only one who can tell him how he's feeling.

"How are you feeling now?" Zhan questioned, and waited patiently for the latter to slowly reply to him as Yibo was still having a hard time with coherent words.

"Hooottttt - " the younger said as his hands deliberately loosened his necktie and somehow managed to open the first couple of buttons of his shirt. Feeling a little bit relieved from that, Yibo heaved a heavy sigh of relief and lay flat on the bed.

Dr. Xiao bites his lips as his eyes darted left and right thinking of a way to cool down Yibo's body temperature before it troubles the younger more. Finally remembering the Jacuzzi inside the latter's luxurious bathroom, he got up from the awkward position he was in.

"Don't move and stay here, I will fill up the water and will help you cool down," Zhan said to the barely conscious guy on the bed, and walked away to the bathroom besides the bedroom and filled up the Jacuzzi.

He walked back into the room only to see the latter struggling a lot to remove the clothes, yet failing miserably. Zhan walked closer and started helping Yibo pull down his suit and the buttons on the shirt.

Yibo's face was just inches away from him, still looking at him in a weird way, trying to figure out who he's as Yibo's vision was still blurred. The elder kept avoiding the latter's strong yet intoxicated gaze, fearing he might lose his sanity in those dark orbs.

His hands quivered as he slowly unbuttoned the latter's shirt, and his heart skipped a beat as he had to bend near and help Yibo pull down the shirt. Zhan unconsciously gulped the lump in his throat when he had to help Yibo to strip down into his boxers.

He's a man too, and a doctor on top of that. He shouldn't be having this weird tingle in his lower belly now. Yet he was here looking at Yibo like an old pervert, with his mind wandering around.

Yibo looked like a statue of perfection wobbling in front of him, trying to stand straight from falling. The gentle doctor can't take this sight anymore. Therefore, he guided the younger who was wobbling on his steps to the bathroom with a lot of struggle.

After the numerous tugs of war between the two, Xiao Zhan was finally able to bring Yibo into the bathroom and near to the Jacuzzi. With much struggle, Zhan managed to get the younger inside the Jacuzzi.

But never did he imagine that the younger will pull him along into the water and hold him close. The doctor was surprised for a couple of seconds, seeing the handsome face of his employer too close to him, and froze while sitting on the latter's lap.

Pulling himself from the shocked blank train of thoughts, Zhan dumbfoundedly asked, "Yibo, What - " only to be cut off in the middle by the sudden act of the younger which froze Zhan and what he was about to say in a single second.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling himself from the shocked; the blank train of thoughts, Zhan dumbfoundedly asked, "Yibo, What - " only to be cut off in the middle by the sudden act of the younger which froze Zhan, and what he was about to say in a single second.

"Yibo, what are you doing" the gentle person exclaimed when the latter pulled him closer and buried his face at the crook of his neck. His breath hitched by the unexpected contact by the younger when he was only trying to help the other.

Zhan gulped while his eyes widened when he felt the soft sensation of the younger's lips, touching his tender skin. The warmth of his hot breath brushed the soft skin giving him a tingling feeling all over.

The mellow person's poor heart was going crazy over there when the younger subconsciously snuggled closer to him. The ineffability of the moment along with the toned body pressed against his was enough to give him a heart attack.

Zhan realized in what position he's in when he felt the slight poke at his bottom. And that's when the fact of him sitting on the younger's lap, sank deep into him and realized the real issue. He was lost at words when he felt the growing bulge of the latter and numerous thoughts ran down his mind in a couple of seconds.

"Zhan- " Yibo whimpered, trying hard to subside the pain he was feeling, at which he's been miserably failing ever since.

His mind was clouded and his eyes getting more blurred with the tears that's pooling in his captivating eyes. Yibo unconsciously clutched on to the latter; who promised to help him while his hands caressed the back of the person, who's now sitting on his lap petrified.

Yibo felt the quivering hands that held him closer and the heavy breathing of the other. Yet he was so lost in his own hallucinated state, that he couldn't care much of the latter's odd behavior.

As much as it was embarrassing to ask, but the soft spot he held for the doctor made him plead for help when he started feeling his own body losing strength. If the situation were different, he himself is not sure how he will react to such an issue.

Yet here he's, begging the latter to help him with his current dilemma.

Pulling away from the warm embrace of the younger, Dr. Xiao looked at the young man in his arms, getting paler as the time went and his eyes shutting close slowly; the latter was trying his best to keep them open.

Distancing himself a bit away from the dour person, still, concern danced on his face watching the younger suffering like this.

Yibo continued to squirm, splashing the water a bit; when Zhan was trapped in his dilemma of proceeding with what the younger asking to do or not.

"Mr. Wang- Mr. Wang, look at me," Zhan called the younger, his wet hands once again tapped gently on the strong-soft cheeks, trying to keep the younger conscious.

"Dizzy, Zhan- hurt. Here," Yibo whimpered like a lost kid, pulling the latter's hand down to his now hardened junior.

Placing those hands over his hardness, Yibo threw his head back at the side of the Jacuzzi. A slight moan escaped his mouth. The young doctor was struggling to solve this issue without his involvement, in which he's falling from the way the younger was pushing him to his limits.

Seeing the younger's painful expression made him finally throw his barricade out the window, and help the other. He can deal with the consequences later, but the first thing he's to do is to help Yibo out of his pain.

Taking a deep breath to gather himself, Zhan questioned, "Wait, can you do it yourself..? Or- or should I- I help you..?" to which the younger slightly nodded his head.

Dr. Xiao, gathering all his strength back in him; pulled down the boxers, revealing the hardness of the latter. Yibo breathed hard and Zhan on the other hand, darted his eyes to the side to not look at the other's private area.

"Ahh.." the dour person moaned louder as his hands got a hold on his hardness, moving his hands in the rhythmic motion, pumping up and down while his breath fastened.

The mellow person's face flushed at the sight of the younger, jerking off himself in front of him. And the fact that the dour person kept his gaze on him was enough to make him crawl back into his grave, six feet under.

The doctor was avoiding the latter, but still keeping him in check just so he knows if things are getting stable or not. It was so hard on him to watch the person whom his heart belongs to, in front of him, jerking off while looking at him with that hooded gaze.

"Zhan- mm, help me. Please," the dour person mumbled in his semi-conscious state, which made the young doctor look at him in surprise.

The grim person's hands were getting almost paralyzed, and weak from the strong effect of the drug. Seems like he couldn't pull himself to help himself anymore.

"Are you sure about that..?" the surgeon questioned the younger, only to hear the latter's pleas. "Pleaseeee," throwing his head back, Yibo groaned in discomfort.

Inching himself near the younger, the gentle guy took the latter's hardness in his hands and gently squeezed it. Yibo let out a delighted moan, feeling the latter's hands on him and at each caress of the soft hands which sent thousands of tingling feelings in him.

Zhan shivered at the way the younger one was looking at him. A sight he had never seen before. A gaze filled with pleas, passion, and his unsettled feelings for the mellow person. Yibo's whole body was burning and was slowly losing strength, while still being held by the elder.

Yibo unconsciously clutches onto Zhan's hands when those strokes get faster and he's on the verge of releasing himself. His facial muscles tightened and the veins in his neck were visibly popped up, while his chest was rising and falling simultaneously.

The younger pulled the latter closer to his body, making it hard for Dr. Xiao to handle his beating heart. He could feel the burning skin of the latter as the fastened heartbeat as well.

Just in the same rhythm as his.

After a couple of more strokes on the hardness by the young doctor, Yibo came with a shudder and a panting-moan that escaped his plump lips. The younger stayed still in the water for a couple more seconds, calming himself down and getting the grip of his surroundings.

Gently focusing his hooded eyes on the latter and his awkward gaze, Yibo smiled knowing the young doctor can't take his eyes off him. He noticed how Zhan struggled while he kept staring at the mellow person, and how the latter's heart was beating erratically.

Getting himself along with the younger out of the Jacuzzi, Zhan helped Yibo to clean up. The younger kept stumbling on his steps and almost fell on his face. Dr. Xiao helped the dour person to get cleaned and wear his bathrobe, before accompanying him back to his room.

Dropping Yibo by his bed, Zhan walked back into the bathroom and changed his wet clothes. The young doctor stayed inside the bathroom for quite some time to steady his erratically beating heart.

The whole situation is too much for him to take and the torture he went through while watching the younger was ineffable. He was getting painfully hard just watching the latter in such a way.

But he controlled his best as the latter was in more need of his help than his own hard shaft, which was now throbbing painfully. Taking a quick shower as soon as he can to wash off the dirty water residue from his body, he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Having no other choice, the young surgeon walked out and saw Yibo leaning on the bed while his fingers curled up and were clutching onto the bedsheet tightly. Dr. Xiao panicked at the sight of the younger and walked near him without thinking much.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, still near the dour person, Xiao Zhan questioned, "Mr. Wang, are you alright..?" while his hands got busy checking the latter's temperature.

The younger one was still burning hot, despite staying in the water for a long time. His eyes blurry and heavy breaths. Hands too weak yet holding on to the sheets tight. In his deep raspy voice, Yibo staggeringly replied, "Zhan-," and smiled beautifully.

Xiao Zhan was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. The man who was messing up with his brain and now messed up with his whole system, by making him help the latter in the bathroom.

The thin strand of restraining strength in him was washing off as the younger kept looking at him, in a way he could feel his own skin peeling off from the intensity.

Sitting so close to the younger made Zhan's heart go crazy once again, and at the same time, he felt so vulnerable without having anything to cover his nakedness completely.

"Ye- yeah..?" the young doctor stuttered. But what followed next was something he wasn't expecting.

Zhan was surprised when the grim person pulled him closer, and cut his words off with those soft yet firm lips of his. His weak arms held Zhan in place as he deepened his kiss, while the other was too shocked to react.

The young doctor's hands were firmly pressed against the younger while he continued to taste his luscious lips passionately. Zhan is still not sure why he didn't push the younger one away even when he was at the advantage of the situation.

Despite knowing the weak state of the latter, he still couldn't pull himself to push the latter away from the soul deepened kiss they were sharing. A kiss so sweet as the petrichor. A kiss so deep as the benthic.

The younger nibbled on the soft lips and the surgeon let him be, as he was going completely blank and couldn't think of anything else. A moment of ineffability and a moment of numbness is what embraced him when he let himself melt in the passionate moment.

"Mr. Wang," Zhan breathlessly mumbled when the younger pulled away. His eyes darted on the handsome face of the young man in front of him, looking flustered from the drug effect but still having a gaze that can pierce right through his soul.

"Your lips are- are so sweet." Wang Yibo mumbled which surprised the young surgeon, hearing such things out of those pretty lips for the first time ever since he came to know about this person.

The mellow person's lips quivered, and no words came out even when he had so much to ask. So many questions were dancing in his head but were yet blank like an unwritten sheet of paper.

"Please Zhan, I can't- can't do thisss. Helllppp meee " the otherwise aloof guy pleaded in a desperate voice, trying his best to hold himself still from falling.

He was getting restless from the effect and his thick shaft had hardened at the sight of the young doctor walking out of the bathroom, with his towel around his slim waist.

After a minute-long debate with himself, Dr. Xiao finally agreed to help the younger with a curt nod and a soft hum, "Mn,"

He's fully aware of what's about to happen there, yet his selfish heart couldn't stop beating and waiting to be touched by the latter. He convinced himself that he will get satisfied with this one encounter. Because, he knows he doesn't stand a chance with the younger in the future if not this.

Untying the knot on the younger's bathrobe, his eyes darted back to look at the latter who was now keeping his gaze fixated on the mellow person. Bending forwards, the young doctor helped the grim person to get rid of the robe and his hands caressed the toned muscles on the prominent chest of the young CEO.

His hands halted when another hand stopped him from what he was doing. The younger guided the latter's hands over his hardness as he couldn't take the pain any longer.

Pulling the young surgeon towards him. The grim person kissed him passionately while his hands made the latter grind on his hardness. The doctor glided his hands over the soft skin of the latter's hardness, while the grim person pulled away from his hands from the doctor's and pulled the gentleman closer to his body.

The sloppy kisses slide away down to the doctor's jaw, nibbling them softly before moving down to the base of his neck. The grim guy sucked the tender skin, leaving a purplish mark over the skin before he rose his face, planting a soft peck on the tender earlobes of the young surgeon.

A soft whimper came out of the young surgeon while a loud moan echoed in the room when the grim person was pushed over his edges at the same time. The young doctor was now almost sitting on the younger's lap once again, as the aloof person kept exploring his curves with the latter's plump lips.

Pretty moans and whimpers filled the room as they kissed each other passionately, a hygge of each other's embrace that mended them together. Pulling away from the kiss, the aloof person admired the latter's face before he demanded, "Zhan quit playing, I can't-"

And the grim person once again buried his face into the crook of the surgeon's neck which made the latter exclaimed, "Mr. Wang," in surprise from the sudden sting of pain that he felt over his skin when the younger bite him hard.

"It's, It's Yibo. Call me, call me like that." the grim figure demanded when he heard the surgeon still calling him with honorifics, which made the latter mad, thinking the doctor was still thinking of him as a stranger.

He wanted the latter to open up and say his feelings above the fact that he is on drugs, and is in a state of dilemma. they answered and was confused at the demand out of the blue, yet he played the long and said,

"Mmm, Yibo. Don't bite, why are you being like this..?" as he couldn't take the pain anymore when the younger continued to nibble on the skin which he bit moments ago.

The aloof person pulled away and he planted a soft kiss at the base of his neck as a small apology, without uttering a word more than that. Restless hands the tender skin of the young surgeon while they continued to passionately make out with the surgeon's hand still on his hardness.

"Take it off," the dour person demanded when his hands tucked on the towel which was securely wrapped around thereafter as waste tightly.

The young surgeon hesitated at the demand of a grim person, but the latter was so impatient that he swiftly undid the towel and threw the piece of cloth away before completely switching their position, letting the mellow person lie on his back with him on top. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Continuation from the mid of chapter 5_ **

Days passed, and the mellow doctor was still in the conflict of not getting a clear closure of what he should be doing. He knew what happened between them was more like an accident, in an intoxicated state.

Yet, he couldn't let go of how things are turning out lately.

He gets to see another side of the dour person, whom he thought to be only having that indifferent face all along. Wang Yibo has been treating him nicely ever since, and since before as well; though they both didn't have that so-called good start.

They might have had a rough start, but still things are getting cleared after months of being in the presence of each other, and finally starting to accept the other in each other's life.

Yet he's scared to fully give in, despite the fact that his heart had surrendered whole at the feet of the younger, long ago. A secret that he's keeping from the latter, as he's too scared to be heartbroken later at the end.

Dr. Xiao was walking back after his rounds, while his eyes were literally glued on to the patient's chart, occasionally looking forward; to no bump into anyone. He was so busy looking at the chart, still continued to walk around, mostly ignoring every other living soul besides him.

Xiao Zhan was walking speedily towards his cabin when he heard someone calling him. Pulling his gaze away from the paper, Dr. Xiao looked around to see who called him, only to find out a nurse not so far away from him.

The young nurse greeted Dr. Xiao with a bright smile and informed, "Dr. Xiao, you have a visitor." with a slight blush on her cheeks. She's been whipped over this young doctor ever since she got in this hospital, 2 months ago.

"Visitor...?" Zhan mumbled confusedly, not knowing who that person is, who paid him a visit at his workplace without a prior notice. He was clearly expecting nobody, so who might that be..? Was the question in his head.

The young nurse who happened to hear his question replied, "Yes, he's in your cabin."

Xiao Zhan was still confused. Yet he chose to brush that off as he will be meeting whoever it is, the moment he gets in the cabin. So, there is no point in roasting his head over this, as he's not going to find the answer as if he just stands here thinking.

"Okay, thank you. I will check it out." informed the young doctor before walking away without giving the young nurse to reply back. If there's to be someone waiting for him, then that person must have something important to tell him for sure.

Dr. Xiao was hurriedly on his way when a familiar voice stopped him on his track and halting his steps again. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the origin of the familiar voice and finally ended on his left, at the handsome guy who's now approaching him.

"Zhan ge," the young man called as he got closer to the latter, who was on his way, halted and waited for the younger to reach him.

Zhan knew that the younger was clearly up to something and he would be in trouble later, from the way the other was flashing him a bright smile.

Zhan, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with a knowing look, questioned, "Fan Xing, what is it this time..?" vexed.

The younger instantly started his act and whined, "Zhan ge, please help out. I'm not understanding what my professor is saying. Can't you teach me..?"

Fan Xing is really a whiny cat when he's in need of something. A habit Xiao Zhan got accustomed to, for the past couple of years of knowing the younger brother of his best friend.

"Nope, I'm busy. You should clarify your doubts with your professor and not me. Now go, and stop pestering me." Dr. Xiao deadpanned, looking like a stern senior whom he never was, towards this guy.

"Zhan ge please, I know you have night duty today. You don't have any surgery scheduled right..? So, teach me please, or I will surely fail this semester."

Zhan, being the one who always teaches him stuff when he's in need, was now trying to escape as he knew the younger; wouldn't leave him anytime soon. But he's having a guest at his cabin, who's now waiting for him, and he's here listening to this cute guy whining at him.

"My goodness, who is selling out my schedules huh..?" Xiao Zhan questioned in his exasperated voice, not knowing how the kid knows his schedule better than he himself.

"I have my ways," Xing smiled cheekily with a sinister smile and continued to whine," but please Zhan ge, pretty please." with his ultimate kicked puppy look. To which, he knows the latter will fall for sure; no matter what.

"Okay okay, stop whining now. My ears are bleeding because of your annoying voice." Zhan said finally giving up on his stubbornness as he knows he's not going to win against the younger.

Sometimes Xing really does remind him of Yibo. But he never dared to say that as the latter will get angrier if he came to know, here he's busy comparing the latter to this cute young man; in front of him.

"Thank you Zhan ge, you're the best"

Fan Xing happily hugged the young doctor and cling on to him like a baby koala. Rubbing his face cutely on to the latter's shoulders and rambling nonsense, while the mellow person was trapped in the tight hug of the younger.

"Stop flattering me, I still won't do it for free. Bring my dinner when you come back tonight or I will kick you out of this building." the young doctor informed the intern, pushing him away from his body; who literally stuck to him like hot glue.

He smiled playfully, but his smile vanished the moment his eyes fell on the tall figure who stood a couple of steps away from him. Zhan's eyes widened in surprise watching the familiar figure while Xing who was busy blabbering,

"Ye ye captain, I won't- woahh" turned right to look at where his senior was looking, only to exclaim in surprise.

Xing saw a fall figure, taller than him and almost tall as his Zhan ge, practically glaring at him. A cold chill ran down his spine; at the thought of getting melted at the heated gaze of the newcomer, whom he himself is not sure the identity of.

However, Dr. Xiao on the other hand was already getting worried at the way Yibo looked at Xing dangerously.

He knows the younger is angry and he's about to blow up soon. In the ineffability of the situation, the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Mr. Wang..?"

"Who..?" the young CEO questioned back; still his gaze fixated at the intern, brushing off the flabbergasted look on the young doctor.

"What are you doing here..? Are you hurt somewhere..?" Xiao Zhan asked, trying to change the topic and distract the younger; who stole his heart.

His heart was pounding hard at the way Yibo was looking right then. But he kept quiet; hoping Yibo would let go of the situation and focus on him. Zhan hates to create a misunderstanding between them, now that their relationship is getting better.

But it seems like the young CEO has no intentions in letting go, as he brushed off his lover's question, despite giving him a halfhearted answer, "No, I'm fine. I just drop by, but who's this..? "

'Here we go again,' thought Xiao Zhan, as he was now forced to reply to the younger.

Smiling awkwardly at the two, Dr. Xiao explained, "Ahh, he's my junior Fan Xing." still with eyes darting between the two constantly.

Tension clearly visible in his demeanor, while the raging aura emanating from the young CEO from the way Xing was still standing closely to his lover, and might be clinging to him unconsciously.

"Hello, I'm Fan Xing, nice to meet you." Xing extended his hands despite knowing the growing tension between them. But Wang Yibo on the other hand simply gave him a look, still with his hands safely tucked in his side pockets.

Seeing the weird behavior of the newcomer, Xing looked at Xiao Zhan, questioning what he's supposed to do next.

Watching the stubborn behavior of Yibo, Zhan awkwardly explained, "Ah, Xing, he doesn't like touches much." which the young intern understood immediately, and pulled his hands away from the latter.

But his curiosity at the way his senior was being timid in front of this handsome looking young man, was taking a toll on his brain. Xing couldn't resist himself from asking,

"Oh, but what is his name Zhan ge..?"

Which is answered by the man himself as he said, "Wang Yi Bo." in his intimidating, and authoritative voice.

"Wang Yibo..?" Xing, the young intern exclaimed a bit loudly, gathering the attention of the people passing by, only to get smacked by his senior.

Xiao Zhan got surprised at the way Xing yelled out loud, gathered the attention of many and he couldn't help himself from smacking the younger.

"Wait, the chairman's son..?" the younger of them all; questioned. But shook his head as if he was correcting what he said and blurted out, "No, the mosquito bite..?" with his usual sinister smile, plastered widely on his mocking face.

Dr. Xiao, whose eyes widened in surprise from the sudden revelation, whisper-shouted at the younger, "Shut up Xing."

He never expected the young CEO to pop out of nowhere. And neither did he expect this little devil to sprout out nonsense like this, putting him in an awkward position.

"I'm sorry, ahh." Xing said cheekily, understanding the situation better and decided to excuse himself from there.

Bowing a bit as he bid his farewell and said, "I will get going then. See ya tonight Zhan ge. Bye Mr. Wang." still stressing on the tonight part a bit more before walking away from the duo.

Dr. Xiao stood there at the middle of the hospital floor awkwardly, trying to look away from the young CEO. But the next thing he knew, the young man who was with him, walked away; as he swiftly turned around and hurried on his steps.

The young doctor was confusedly flabbergasted, at the way his young crush walked away furiously from him. Zhan hurriedly followed the latter, calling out, "Yibo wait - " when he noticed Yibo walking towards his cabin.

That's when he realized, someone was supposed to be waiting for him in his cabin and he forgot about it completely. Thanks to the young CEO who popped out of nowhere and messed up his sane mind and brain.

Watching the younger speedily walking in without caring if anyone is inside,

Xiao Zhan now realized who his visitor was. It has to be the younger, for the younger to rage like this while waiting for him, later finding his lover with a little monkey clinging on to his body.

Dr. Xiao heard the splattering sound from his cabin and he rushed in, swiftly opening the door wide and entering inside before closing it. His eyes darted on the floor and saw a glass was now laying on the ground broken in pieces.

Feeling lost at the situation, Xiao Zhan sighed. But ran towards the latter when he noticed his pen holder, which was on the table; now in the younger's hand ready to be smashed on the floor.

"Yibo please, don't make a mess here." Zhan said in his gentle voice as he held the latter's hand by his wrist, blocking him from creating another mess.

Yibo was breathing hard and the way Zhan was blocking him, made him even more furious. Glaring at his lover, who held him back, Yibo vehemently replied, "I don't care, but why is he clinging on to you like that..?"

Yibo's fist clenched onto the pen holder in his hand; still his gaze fixated at his mellow lover, who kept defending the boy who clings on to his body, when Zhan doesn't even let Yibo touch him the way he wants to be.

With a lot of struggle, Xiao Zhan somehow managed to get the pen holder out of the younger's hands and put it back on the table safely. Yibo swiftly wiggled his hands out of the latter's hold and distanced himself away from the young doctor.

His insecurities are killing him each day, and here Zhan being like this was just too much for him to take. It took him 3 long years to finally let someone into his heart again, after several days and nights of questioning himself.

He spent many sleepless nights questioning himself, why he was being like this, why his heart chose to betray him as he slowly got used to the presence of this young doctor in his life, and his home.

He questioned himself why he's starting to love this guy whom he hated the most at one point, just because he reminds Yibo of his once broken life.

A life he wanted to love and cherish the most, but only to get withered at the end as the person; with whom he thought he would build his family, left him in the empty corridor.

"He's my junior, there's nothing more than that. Believe me." Xiao Zhan said when he noticed the younger slowly calming down and becoming more stable.

Being the next soul who's aware of Yibo's anger issues more than anyone, Xiao Zhan took his time in analyzing and explaining things slowly. Looking at the younger with a hopeful eye.

Zhan wanted the other to believe in him. Trust him and let him explain the situation better.

He doesn't want the latter to keep holding on to the misunderstanding anymore. Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with those eyes so lost and questioning. Like a lost puppy looking at his owner, asking what he's supposed to do next.

He knew he should trust his love and believe in him. But the trauma he went through a couple of years ago, losing the one he grew to love; leaving him was his nightmare which broke him once.

He's still coping up with it. And, Zhan giving him cold shoulders after what happened between them was now confusing him more. Dr. Xiao was about to say something else to calm his young lover, when he heard the knock on the door while his name was being called out by a female voice.

"Dr. Xiao..?"   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Zhan was about to say something else to calm his young lover, when he heard the knock on the door while his name was being called out by a female voice.

"Dr. Xiao..?"

Turning around to look at the source of the voice, Dr. Xiao noticed one of the nurses who works with him, poking her head through the slightly ajar door to look at the commotions happening inside the room.

The young nurse was on her way when she happened to hear the loud noise from the cabinet, perking her curiosity and making her interrupt the tensioning situation between the doctor and his young lover.

"Ah..? Yes..?" Dr. Xiao stuttered, from the sudden interruption by the latter.

The young doctor panicked seeing the nurse in a situation, making him think what excuse he has to cook up, to make the latter believe without selling out the young CEO who's with him.

Zhan couldn't help but panic at the sudden situation, while the young man was still there fuming at the corner of the room. Yibo looked at the nurse and continued to stay in his grim nature, not being bothered about whatever that's about to happen.

"Is everything okay..?" the young nurse questioned while her eyes darted on to the figure behind the surgeon and continued to speak as she said, "I was on my way back home, when I heard the sound of something broken just now. So came here to check on that."

The mellow person fidgeted on her question trying to process how to answer her, when he heard her squealing in a high-pitched voice and exclaimed, " Oh Mr. Wang..?"

Her eyes followed the young doctor and later on to the office floor, which had the shattered pieces of the glass, the dour person broke couple of moments ago.

Once again, her questioning eyes fell on the young doctor who stutteringly explained, "Ahh.. everything is fine, please don't worry. The glass just slipped out of my hand, that's all."

She noticed how their charming and collected doctor kept fidgeting and stuttering on each word. Despite wanting to ask furthermore, watching the young man behind Dr. Xiao made her rethink, and chose to not get involved in any of the situations between the two.

Therefore, choosing her job over anything, she nodded her head into a half approving nod and informed, "Oh okay, I will take my leave then. good day Dr. Xiao." the young surgeon, and decided to go on her track before the beast eats her up.

"You too, good day." Dr. Xiao said, trying his best to smile at the tensioning situation and send off the nurse without creating more doubts in her.

Heaving a sigh of relief, watching the nurse walking away after closing the door, Dr. Xiao turned back and set his focus back onto the aloof person, who was still there glaring at him as if he did a grave sin.

Walking closer to the latter, Zhan in his gentle voice, timidly called, "Yibo..?" to which the younger ignored and slightly tilted his head to the side, refusing to look at the young doctor who was there trying his best to cool his hot head down.

"Please. Come sit here," The gentle person requested in a soft voice, scared that if he happened to raise his voice, the other might snap at him again.

Yibo continued to stay like that, avoiding the elder's gaze and trying to regulate his breathing, which was going erratically. He doesn't want to scare the latter away with his temperament, as he saw how Xiao Zhan flinched the moment he threw the glass on to the hard floor.

Having no choice left, the mellow person got a hold on the Yibo's wrist and slightly tugged on it, asking him to sit on the couch with him rather than standing there longer.

Couple of seconds later, the younger doctor successfully pulled the dour person towards him, and made him sit beside him. Looking at the latter's face, with a hint of fear in his eyes, yet with the gentlest tone he could get a hold of, Zhan inquired, "Why are you mad now..?"

The aloof person refused to answer his questions and stayed silent for a while, while the surgeon patiently waited until the latter calmed down and mumbled, "Him," in an almost inaudible, yet authoritative voice.

"Hm..?" Dr. Xiao hummed in confusion as the latter was referring to. Only to receive the piercing glare by the younger, as he looked sharply at the elder with an ineffable look.

Clenching his fist tightly at the frustration of the situation, Yibo breathed heavily, trying his best to explain things properly to the oblivious and dumb lover of his.

"Who's he really, that you won't even mind him literally sticking to your body like that..?" The dour person questioned the latter who looked at him, still silently listening to younger and encouraging him to complete what he wants to say.

Yibo continued, "You won't even let me touch you like that and now I have to watch him being touchy with you..?"

He was already fuming in anger again as he finished his first set of words, expecting an answer from the latter, on why Dr. Xiao was treating him differently, when he seems to be quite fine with skin-ship with others.

"I told you there's nothing going on between me and Xing." The mellow person reassured the younger and continued with his words," He's just my junior whom I'm helping with his studies. There's nothing more than that. He just happened to be naturally clingy with me because he's used to seeing me from his childhood, as his brother is my friend from high-school."

Hearing the explanation, Yibo rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration before looking away from the elder who was there at his side trying to reassure him.

How can he calm down when he has to watch someone else touching the man he's in love with, and acting all lovey in front of him..? The young CEO is not that generous enough to let people manhandle his lover, and that includes the doctor's junior as well.

Examining the younger, and noticed how the other wasn't still convinced about the whole thing he said. He knew why Yibo was sulking and getting angry for silly things like that.

But he never thought the latter would be literally acting like a teenager out of the blue, throwing a fit and being mad at him like this. Being with the aloof figure for quite a while now, Zhan knew how things works with the dour person when he's mad.

And that was why Zhan chose to stay quite as possible, letting the younger get a hold of himself before anything. It took him more than ten minutes to calm down and get a grip on his own emotions.

A stable state where the younger could understand the situation better.

"Whatever, I don't like him touching you like that, as if he's showing off something. Zhan, don't let him touch what's mine again." he pleaded, even though his pleas were more like demands than the normal pleas.

The young doctor looked at him in hesitation, not sure if he should make a promise like that. Throughout his life, people had proven to him that promises are just words that get changed accordingly as the latter please.

_Is there a point in promising something when he could barely trust in the word 'promise'?_

"Mn," the young doctor nodded his head with a soft humming voice, agreeing to the latter's demands despite him having a hard time to do it. He doesn't wish to see Yibo getting mad at him again, and their relationship getting ruined because of this.

Wang Yibo hugged the young doctor closer to his body which startled the latter a bit, resulting in the stiffening of his posture. But soon he relaxed into the hug and let himself be embraced by the younger like that for a bit.

He needed that. Despite him staying calm and collected when Yibo was bursting out, deep inside he was still scared and his heart was going crazy fast, when that one person whom he chose to love from afar looked at him questioningly.

_A gaze that pierces his soul and beneath._

Silence filled in between them for a while as they stay like that, letting each other feel the other's heart beating for the other. A melancholic cry of two hearts that was left alone in a world of betrayal and loneliness.

Pulling away from the hug, Zhan questioned, "Don't you have a meeting to attend..?" to which the aloof person sighed heavily before answering,

"It got cancelled, so I came here to ask you out for dinner." Yibo knew Zhan would be busy, but he still wanted to get a glimpse of the man; who's holding him back from completely ruining his life.

The young doctor who has the capability of keeping him in check.

"But I have a night shift today," Zhan informed, only to see the stern look on the young man.

A look that will make his knees go weak and make him do whatever the latter wants him to.

Zhan was fidgeting on his decision watching the face the other was giving him. Yibo is already upset because of Fan Xing, and now he's going back to his intimidating mode again. Just because Zhan told him he has a duty to do.

Giving it more thought, the mellow person agreed to have dinner with the latter rather than stalling him more than that. He can't keep Yibo in the dark always, just because he's insecure and is still tied up in his past.

Forcefully freeing up his schedule, the young doctor goes along with the other as he said, "Okay fine, we can go have dinner together. I will ask someone to cover for me." as that was the last thing he could do for Yibo for the time being, where he's still juggling with his own feelings.

"Thanks Zhan." The young CEO smiled for the first time since he came here in the hospital to meet his lover. A smile that's charming and pure on his handsome face.

Zhan unconsciously clutched on to his coast, when he felt the younger leaning forwards and left a soft peck on his plum lips.

_A kiss so soft and unhurried._

Pulling a bit away from the elder, Yibo looked at those dark orbs, magnificently widened and looking at him. The basorexia of the moment was pulling them closer to each other, and the dour person couldn't take the torture anymore.

Cupping the side of the Zhan's jaw line by his right hand, Yibo leaned in once again and captured those tempting lips in between his. While the mellow person closed his eyes slowly, drowning in the ineffability of the evening.

_A moment of two souls mending their hearts together, and a moment of two hearts accepting each other._

Deepening the kiss, the younger nibbled on those soft and tender lips, while his fingers gently brushed over the soft facial skin of the elder.

The quivering hands get a hold on the younger's attire, keeping himself stable at the sudden urge of weakness that took over him. Zhan tried his best to pull away, scared that someone might see them if they kept going.

But the young aloof person had no intention of letting go, of those plum lips and kept sucking and nibbling on them like a petrichor, touching the curves of earth.

Pulling away from their little make-out, the young doctor looked at the dour person with his face so flushed, and lashes that kept stuttering close while those lips which he unconsciously bit on to.

"I should tell Xing to bring some snacks instead of my dinner then."

The young doctor said, trying to brush off the awkwardness which he was feeling, at the way the younger was staring at him; as if he was the center of the world.

The dour person chuckled at the way Zhan was behaving in front of him, even after what they both have been through. He finds it interesting when the elder was behaving so timid in his presence, while he had already seen the stubborn and demanding side of the same person with others.

"By the way, what was the mosquito bite about..?" Yibo questioned when the sudden thought of what the mellow person's junior referred to, when he happened to meet the duo earlier in the middle of the hospital hallway, popped in his mind.

"Huh.? that, well-" The young doctor hesitated at the question, not wanting the latter to know that his junior was teasing him earlier, noticing the tension between these two individuals at the hallway.

The young man wasn't convinced by the stuttering hesitation of his lover, and gave him another questioning look, guilt tripping him to answer his questions clearly, than hiding them away.

"Er.. he saw the hickeys on my neck and asked me what happened. I kinda told him it's just an allergic reaction from a mosquito bite, but that kid kept pestering me and also happened to see you call the other day."

Dr. Xiao Complained with a sulky face, on how he struggled with those hickies on his body.

_A reminder of the passionate night, which might have happened in the urgency of the moment._

The aloof person couldn't help himself from cracking up, from the way the letter was complaining about something that he doesn't even regret doing.

_A moment that he spent with someone special, which he loves to cherish to the eternity._

"Hey stop laughing, he's been constantly teasing me about that because of you." Zhan demanded the younger, as he could already feel his skin peeling off in embarrassment; thinking about the whole situation he went through.

But at the same time, his heart was in a mess. Not being able to get a grip on his own feelings which he held for the other. Yibo continued to chuckle while the young doctor sulked even more.

But the shock on his face was literally visible the moment he heard the forbidden three words, which he thought he would never be hearing from the one he wanted to hear them the most from.

"I love you Zhan." The younger confessed out of the blue startling young surgeon who was busy talking and feeling embarrassed at the same time.

He looked at the younger pupils dilated, and a mind that went blank immediately. All he could say was, "Er.. I-" since nothing came out.

The perk of the moment caught him off guard, and made it hard for the mellow person to choose an accurate reply; that won't offend the younger.

"I know you like me too, so you don't have to push yourself on saying that. But whatever happens, at the end of the day you are mine. Just keep that in your mind." Yibo reassures the latter, still with a smile and a face that's glowing like the moon in the night sky.

Pulling himself up from the couch, Yibo extended his arms to his lover which the latter took willingly when he said, "Come, let's go." pulling the mellow person with him and grabbing his hands properly, before pulling him out of the office and walking away from the premises, to their small dinner date late at night.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Zhan ge, you are back..?" Fan Xing exclaimed in happiness when he saw his senior walking back into the cabinet, but his smile faded away the moment he saw the young man who followed behind the surgeon.

"Mn," Zhan gave a curt node, and walked further into the room and removed his jacket before hanging it on the holder.

He's still not fully recovered from the shock of seeing the younger in his cabin when he walked in, with Yibo besides him and smiling. Turning around to look at the young CEO who followed him back into the office, his gaze darted onto his junior who had a surprised yet confused look.

"Mr. Wang too..?" Fan Xing said, flushed at the way the latter was intimidating him with his sharp gaze.

The doctor who noticed the tension between the two, cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two and slightly turning to his right, he questioned, "Are you leaving soon..?" to his lover who happened to accompany him back to his office.

Yibo said he will leave after sending him back to his cabinet. The dour person was too stubborn, that Zhan couldn't send him back no matter what. Yibo insisted on sending him back to his cabinet, and now seeing the junior in the cabinet once again, perks his jealous side back on surface.

"No, I'm waiting to meet Dr. Li Wei." Yibo said unbothered and impetuously. Still his gaze fixated at the youngest in the room and giving him death glares once in a while.

"But he's at the OR right now." The surgeon informed the latter as he remembered the schedule of his department head, having an important surgery.

He's not sure why the younger suddenly chose to wait for the department head all of a sudden, but he's no one to question that either when the latter is the owner of the hospital he's working with.

"Yeah I know, so I will be waiting for him here." The dour person informed the rest of the small crowd in the cabinet. Only to receive an awkward gaze from the rest, when he nonchalantly walked towards the couch and settled himself down on it, comfortably with his phone in his hand.

"Here..?"

The youngest of all; mumbled subconsciously, which didn't go unheard from the aloof figure who was then busy playing with his phone. While the surgeon on the other hand had given up on the stubbornness of his young lover.

Pulling his gaze from the screen, he questioned, "Hm, anything wrong with that..?" still with that authoritative, voice which made the youngest stutter on his words when he replied,

"No, not at all. You can stay here Mr. Wang, haha." with his awkward smile at the end to ease the tension between the both.

Fan Xing has zero knowledge on why the young man was acting as if he's holding grudges against him, when he doesn't even remember doing anything that might offend the latter.

At least not something that he could recall yet.

The young surgeon questioned, "Will that be fine..? You know you can wait at the chairman's office. It will be more comfortable." seeing the stubborn lover of his, who kept glaring at his junior. He doesn't know what to do when the younger one is acting like this as he's still not used to seeing this side of the young CEO.

To which Wang Yibo replied while looking at the surgeon, "It's okay, I can stay here. It's easier since the OR isn't far from here."

Knowing the younger for quite some time now, Dr. Xiao had already guessed why Yibo insisted on sitting with them rather than waiting comfortably at the chairman's office.

To avoid more conflict between the two, Zhan replied, "Ahh, right right. Make yourself comfortable then, let me help Xing with his doubts okay..?" as he no longer wants any glass splattering on his office because of this.

"Yeah sure." Yibo replied, nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

Giving him a last glance, Dr. Xiao walked towards his chair and settled down before signaling Xing to come near him, and not to bother about the latter anymore.

The young CEO listened to each and every word which fell out of his lover's mouth, despite knowing it wasn't for him. He was still playing with his phone at the corner, while listening to the young surgeon teaching the youngest of them.

But Yibo still noticed how Zhan was explaining things so smoothly, that even a non-medic related person like him could understand things easily. Now he knows why Xing literally clung on to his lover, begging him to teach him the subject.

Almost half an hour later, the duo who were immersed in their discussion about the subject got distracted, as Wang Yibo got up from the couch and straightened his clothes properly before saying, "Zhan, I'm leaving."

"Huh..?" The surgeon replied in confusion, not understanding what the latter meant, as he was so focused on the discussion earlier. But soon wrapping his mind around the situation, he replied awkwardly, "Oh yeah okay. See ya later then."

"Mm- Xing..?" Dr. Xiao called the younger as he noticed how the aloof figure was still there on his foot, waiting for something. The young surgeon was in his dilemma of going out to send the dour person back and not going with the latter.

He knows that the moment he gets up from his seat to send Yibo out, the little devil who's with him will start teasing him nonstop. But at the same time, he can't let the other wait too long either.

" Yes, Zhan ge..?" Xing inquired, already knowing what's coming next.

"Give me a minute, I will be back okay..? just go through the notes and tell me if you are confused about anything else once I return." The young surgeon informed the youngest, while his junior was busy cracking up, listening to his senior trying his best to not make the situation obvious.

Zhan was awkward the moment he noticed that slight teasing smile of the younger face, and the only thing he could do to get out of the situation was to smack Xing lightly and said, "Stop laughing and review the notes you brat."

Xing was still chuckling while the mellow person hurriedly walked out of the room with the latter who was waiting for him at the threshold. The duo walked away from there with a slightly smirking figure, who was accompanied by the embarrassed looking young man by his side.

Dr. Xiao came out thinking Yibo wanted to tell him, yet no words were uttered by the latter while they walked towards the elevator. The ding sound of the elevator door broke the silence, and the mellow person raised his gaze to look at Yibo, who walked inside the elevator without a word.

He waited for the young, waiting for him to say something. Yet nothing came but apart from the blank stare. His heart sank in silence and his eyes down-casted. 

But the next moment he knew, a hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him forward, trapping him in between the elevator wall at the person in it.

His back hit at the elevator wall, making a bang sound from the sudden intrusion. Looking at the young man in front of him, Dr. Xiao exclaimed bewilderingly, "Yibo- '' only to get cut off in the middle with a pair of strong, yet soft lips which captured him in the split of a second.

Dr. Xiao was numb for a second, trying to get a grip of the situation which happened all of a sudden. He wanted to push the other away as he was scared someone might see them when the elevator reaches the next stop.

Yet he felt weak to push the other away when he himself was lost in the ineffability of the moment. Even when his brain screamed at him to push the other away, he was not able to. Not because he's physically weak but his heart is too weak to push Wang Yibo away from him.

"Ahh," the young doctor exclaimed when he felt the stinging sensation on his lips as the latter bit them in between. The dour person pulled away from the kiss, only to capture those wet, tempting lips back between his once again nibbling on them.

Their lips danced in the rhythm of two souls, tasting each other's cavern and melting into one another. The forelsket like ikigai. The elder unconsciously pushed away the latter from his body, as he realized the elevator was about to open and someone might walk in soon.

But Wang Yibo's hands reached the stop button at the bottom of switches on the elevator and pressed it before he continued to passionately kiss Zhan. 

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Yibo's eyes were still focused at the parted wet lips of the young doctor.

Slowly pulling his gaze away from the tempting lips, in a deep voice he whispered, "Take care, and don't let that monkey cling on to you more." while still keeping his lover closer to his body in a locked position.

Slightly tilting his head to the left, Zhan questioned, "Jealous..?" by the way the younger demanded Zhan to keep his junior away from clinging on to him.

It's funny how the aloof person gets jealous over such silly things, which makes him wonder if Yibo is always like this or is it just towards him.

"Maybe..?" the dour person replied, making the surgeon slightly break into a chuckle while he explained, "Don't be, he's my little brother and not a competition for you. He doesn't stand a chance, so stop being jealous now."

And that's when he realized what he just sprouted out, seeing the blooming smile on Wang Yibo's face. He unconsciously let the latter know he's the only one who's occupying his heart, in a way no one else ever could.

Taking a step away from the younger, his hands travelled towards the elevator button. Moving around in search of the resume button to resume the elevator, before he gets into more trouble again.

Finally managing to find the resume button, as he remembered the position of the bottom while still looking at the younger, he blushed at the demand, "Say that again, "

"Say what..?" shoot the question back, playing oblivious to the situation and what the other was talking about, despite knowing it.

"The one you said just now, say it again." Yibo took a step forward but stopped when he noticed the elevator door was about to open. He stepped back while glaring at the mellow person, who was refusing to look at him after being caught in the act.

Dr. Xiao walked out of the elevator as soon as the door opened, and turned around to look at the young man still inside the elevator before saying, "Just go, you are getting late on meeting Dr. Li Wei." with a playful smile and waited till the elevator door closed again before walking away.

The young doctor walked away from there, back to his cabin with a shy smile, as the memory of their heated kiss flashed in his mind. But soon the smiley face was completely wiped out, as he saw someone standing there looking at him.

.

.

.

"Mr. Wang, It's my pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat." Dr. Lui Wei, a man in his mid forties and also the department head of Dr. Xiao, enthusiastically welcomed the CEO and invited him to sit for further discussion.

"Thank You." The aloof CEO made himself comfortable in the office while the other, anxiously waited for the younger to open up. To and tell him the reason for his sudden visit, which almost never happened before this; other than that one time where he introduced his lover months ago.

"May I know what I can help you with..?" Dr. Lui Wei inquired as he finally got over his anxious state, which was caused by the sudden visit of the younger.

"Well, it's about Dr. Xiao in your department." the dour figured vexed, making the department head look at him in confusion.

As far as he's concerned, Dr. Xiao has been doing a great job and is treating everyone well. So, what must be the sudden reference of such a figure in their discussion, sure did confused him.

"Dr. Xiao..? what about him..? is there anything wrong Mr. Wang..?" Dr. Lui Wei questioned while being perturbed, even though he's not fully aware of what the young CEO is about to spill out.

But he's quite anxious about his subordinate, who's been a helping hand for him for the past months, to his great relief.

And from seeing the serious and intimidating expression on the dour person, makes him feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. His eyes darted on the young man's finger's which kept tapping on the table top, before it went back to look at the serious face again.

Taking a couple of seconds to study the latter's expression, Yibo slightly shook his head and persuasively yet authoritatively said, "Nothing wrong, but I want Dr. Xiao to only have day shifts from tomorrow onwards. No more night shifts."

Dr. Lui Wei hesitated for a second, processing the new information in his head. He's not sure why the aloof person wants to change Dr. Xiao's schedule all of a sudden like that. But the request, or more like the order he received by the latter was not that simple, when it's only the middle of the month.

He can't simply make changes on the schedule like that and expect things to be fine, when the whole month's schedule has already been published to everyone, while things are going accordingly.

Therefore, he tried to explain as he persuasively replied, "Ah, well Mr. Wang it's kinda hard, since the schedules are packed for this whole month. Dr. Xiao one among the efficient surgeons in our department who's always on deman- "

But he didn't dare to finish his words as he noticed how the latter's face changed within the split of a second, at the mention of not being able to change the schedule so soon like that.

Being known as the cold CEO at such a young age, Yibo's gazes were piercing and intimidating at the same time, which almost never failed to intimidate the other person whom he's intending it to.

Therefore, taking a quick turn at his reply, Dr. Lui Wei continued, "But let me see sir, I will try to do the arrangements as soon as possible."

He doesn't want to get into the bad side of the son of their chairman any more than that. So, he will try his best to do the arrangements as per the request of the latter. Dr. Lui Wei just finished the surgery half an hour ago, and now he's not ready to deal with a situation that will put his job at stake.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the young CEO got up from the chair and the department head followed suit to the gesture, while the latter said, "Thank you, and if there isn't anything else, I will take my leave now." before walking out of the room once he's done with formal goodbye by Dr. Lui Wei, "Farewell Mr. Wang." 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Couple of weeks later** _

Things were going really well for Dr. Xiao for the past couple of weeks as he doesn't have any more night shifts. Even though he's not sure of the reason behind the sudden schedule change, he was still happy with it.

But at the same time, he no longer has an excuse to run away from Wang Yibo anymore. The grim person had been trying his best to get along with the doctor, despite his busy schedules and boiling possessive nature.

While Dr. Xiao on the other hand had been coping up with his lover's tantrums and his way of loving and caring for him. The home where once, mostly silence filled in the empty rooms are now bustling with laughter and happiness.

Slowly breaking out of his cold façade, the young CEO started enjoying the presence of the elder besides him unlike the times where he used to push the other away constantly.

A life he always dreamt of having and also the life which slipped away from his fingertips once.

Forgetting each other's past and living a life of their own, stepping a step higher than before, they together embraced each other's soul in their quivering hands.

.

.

.

The young doctor was busy going through some patient charts and files, when he was interrupted with a knock on the door and a familiar feminine voice, calling out to him at the threshold, "Dr Xiao..?"

Pulling himself away from those charts and darting his eyes towards the door; he uttered, "Yes..?" only to notice a gorgeous looking lady standing at the doorstep with a bright smile.

The surgeon paused for a split of a second, seeing the familiar face which he hadn't seen for the past couple of years. With a surprised face, he jocundly squeaked, "Sandy..?" before his face blooms into another smile at the lady, whom he welcomed joyfully at her question,

"Can I come in..?"

To which the young and warmly looking surgeon replied, "Sure sure, what a pleasant surprise. I never thought I would be seeing you again, where have you been..?"

The surprise and bliss of seeing his friend again after so long, was clearly vibrant on his radiant face. The lady who walked into his cabin settled herself on the hair in front of the doctor's table, comfortably sitting there while her eyes wandered around in the cabin, looking how the latter set his office up.

Looking back at the young surgeon, she uttered, "Long story short, just back from Italy and gonna be here for a couple of weeks." which gave an amusing effect on the doctor.

Both Sandy and Dr. Xiao studied at the same college back then and were partners in crime as well. And now seeing the person, who once made his dark days a bit brighter after such a long time; feels truly blissful.

"Wow that's cool, I really thought I lost contact with you. You seriously disappeared just like that back then, and Ling had been searching for you ever since."

The young surgeon replied back, still smiling at his friend who just rolled her eyes at him at the mention of their other friend, who had a crush on Sandy back then.

"That idiot." The beautiful lady shocked her head in dismay at the mention of her friend. She still remembers how they both used to prank the latter a lot back in the days. And Dr. Xiao was the one who always helped in her mischievous acts.

Smiling at the nostalgic memories, they both pulled themselves back from the train of thoughts when Sandy asked, "Anyways Zhan, are you free today..? Can we have lunch together..? How many years has it been..?"

The young surgeon smiled at the questions and thought of his schedule for the days, before nodding his head as he enthusiastically replied, "Ahh, yeah sure why not..?" checking his watch once again to look at the time, Zhan said, "I will get off from my shift in 30 minutes, can you wait until then..? "

"Sure, I will get going now, I don't want to disturb my busy doctor. I gotta meet Xing too, that dork is here right..?" the slender looking lady questioned, with a smile at the way she called the junior who used to be her favorite back then.

The surgeon laughed at the way his friend called his junior, who will start whining the moment he gets to hear her calling him like that. "Haha, yes he's. He's doing his internship here; you can find him in the staff room if he's free."

Getting up from the chair, Sandy walked over to her best friend who also happened to get from his seat. Walking closer to the latter, Sandy hugged him like the old time, to which the doctor returned the hug while she thanked him,

"Thanks Zhan-Zhan, bye then. I will text you, where to meet me." pulling away from the hug, she walked away from the surgeon who had a confused look at the mention of her texting the location. _'Does she have my number..?'_ Thought the mellow person before questioning,

"Hey, you got my number..?"

Waving her hands in the air with her back facing him, she replied, "Yeah I do, so bye now. Concentrate on your work you lazy doctor." with a mocking giggle before walking away from his cabin, which made the latter shook his head in disbelief at her behavior which still hasn't changed even after years.

.

.

.

"Sandy..?" Dr. Xiao called out to get the attention of the lady, waiting for him at the parking lot of the hospital. Sandy texted him a couple of minutes ago, asking him to come down to the underground parking lot instead of the front gate.

Pulling her eyes away from the screen she was focused on earlier, she raised her head at the familiar voice. Seeing Zhan walking towards her, she gently moved away from leaning on the car and greeted the latter, smiling, "Zhan, come let's go." and walked on the driver's side and buckled up while waiting for the surgeon to join her in.

"Where to..?" the doctor questioned as he pulled the seat belt and buckled himself safely. He looked at his longtime friend, who was now giving him a mischievous smile as if she's about to pull some pranks on him.

"You will know," Sandy replied with a naughty smile, before driving off from the hospital parking area to the main road. The young doctor couldn't help himself from shaking his head with a smile at her behavior which hasn't changed at all.

"You still haven't changed one bit huh..? Always the spoiled brat that you are." the surgeon said joyously, to which the other doctor replied with a slight huff as she uttered, "Say's the one who used to join me in my so-called spoiled act."

"Shut up, that was because you promised me it was just some silly pranks to stop A-Ling from following you." Xiao Zhan retrodden back, claiming his innocence in the said act. He will stubbornly argue with her if she ever tries to make him admit of his mischievous acts and she knows it better.

"And you believed that..?" she questioned, slightly tilting her head to the right to see the latter, who was now giving her an exasperated look.

"How silly can you get..? I still doubt how you became a doctor with that dumb brain of yours," Sandy laughed at the mellow person's expression, hinting that he actually believed her lies back then.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb okay..? It's just I played along." Dr. Xiao defended back, brushing off the topic but covered it to save his face in front of his old friend.

"Then stop complaining," the gracious doctor replied back as she pulled the car over to the side and into the parking lot of an expensive looking restaurant.

She got down from the car without giving the other a chance to defend back, walking into the restaurant with the adorn person quickly following his friend.

"Zhan, what do you wanna eat..?" Sandy asked as her eyes darted on the different names of dishes on the menu which the waitress gave them to choose from.

"Anything is fine, I don't have any preference anymore." the surgeon uttered, leaving it up to the other doctor to choose. Once they were done ordering the waitress hesitantly walked away, as she couldn't pull her eyes out of the young surgeon who was busy with his phone, checking something on it urgently.

This act never went unnoticed by Sandy; who is looking at her oblivious friend and the waitress who walked away from the table dis-heartedly, not even getting a glimpse from the latter. Sandy chuckled at the situation which made the young doctor, to pull his attention back to his friend.

They both talk until the food arrives, as they both catch up on the many years which they spend away from each other. Once they were done eating, the same waitress came back with a bill which both doctors split as Zhan wouldn't let her pay alone.

"Excuse me..?" Sandy said as he noticed the waitress still there looking at the latter, not even bothered about her duty. And this act of his friend finally made the oblivious doctor realize the young girl is looking at him all along.

"Ah, sorry- sorry. But you both look really good together. A beautiful couple." the young waitress apologized immediately at the other lady's call out, slightly embarrassed from getting caught at her act.

Dr. Xiao smiled at her blushing face but his eyes widened a bit at the mention of him paired with his best friend as a couple. The young surgeon was about to defend himself as he uttered, "Eh..? we are no- " but was soon cut of by Sandy as she simply said, "Thank you." and brushed off the matter.

The girls left with a slight bow and the surgeon was now so confused on why she didn't deny that, but played along instead. He questioned, "Sandy..? Why did you not deny it..? We are not a couple. "

"Shut up silly, it's not like she's your girlfriend. So, what's with that..?" shrugging off the topic, Sandy raised from her seat which was followed by the other surgeon.

"No she's not. But," Dr. Xiao said once they walked out of the restaurant.

"See, so I don't see a problem there. But don't you have a girlfriend yet..?" The lady doctor questioned back which sent the latter into a difficult situation, as he himself doesn't know how to tell her his relationship with the young master Wang now.

It's not that the mellow person is embarrassed of it. But more like he himself is not sure how to put that into words and tell her, when he's going through a whole round of roller- coaster ride of not knowing what's going on in his life.

"Err.. No..?" the surgeon replied as he doesn't have a girlfriend but a potential boyfriend instead. But he's not yet ready to talk about his relation with Wang Yibo to someone else.

"You will never grow up huh..?" she teased as she intertwined her hands on the surgeon's. An act that she used to do since college. To cling onto the young doctor whenever she is trying to tease him with her head tilted to the side to get the better view of the person.

"Stop poking your head in my business. How about you..? The mellow person questioned back, trying to push her away from being so clingy as she was now sticking herself to him like hot glue, making them look like a couple in front of others.

.

.

.

"Young master, these are the files you asked me earlier today," Yu Chen, Wang Yibo's assistant said; as he handed over the file to his young master who was calmly sitting on the car seat, with his phone in his hand.

The grim person has been trying to contact the young surgeon since the last 20 minutes, but to his dismay the latter isn't responding to his messages nor his calls.

"Mn," the CEO nodded with a light hum before going on staring at his phone screen again.

"Young master," Yu Chen called, as he looked at the young master who was busy pondering over something for the past couple of minutes.

"What is it..?" Yibo questioned, finally putting away the device from his hand as he knew, Yu Chen was about to say something important the way the other called him.

"Yang enterprises are trying to get our order from Mr. Jake, from the information I received, they are offering them a higher price than us for the product," Yu Chen informed the aloof looking guy at the back, about the background competition which is going on with Wang group of companies and Yang group.

"Arrange a meeting with president Jake as soon as possible," the grim person ordered as his eyes darted onto the busy streets, looking out through the window as he passed by those extravagant buildings and architectural illustrations.

"Yes young master," Yu Chen said as he busied himself with the iPad in his hands, arranging the meeting with Mr. Jake who's one among the biggest business partners of Wang group.

Yibo's eyes followed each and every sight in the outside world, which was nothing but polished lies in his eyes. The car was moving forward and that's when a slender figure caught his eyes.

Immediately asking the driver, "Wait, Slow down the car.'' His gaze focused on the two figures walking away from the front yard of the restaurant with a feminine figure clinging on to the familiar man, who was now smiling genuinely.

"Mr. Wang..?" Yu Chen called the latter at the sudden request to slow down by the other. He noticed his young master's eyes still at the road, looking at something or someone with an exasperated look.

Yu Chen doesn't know why his Young Master requested the driver to slow down out of the blue, but soon enough he noticed a familiar figure standing with a Lady by his side, in front of the restaurant just like what the grim person noticed.

Yu Chen had been working with Yibo for quite some time now, and he knew what was running inside the latter's head. Keeping quiet and observing the grim person without disturbing him, Yu Chen watched his young master while the other was busy looking at the two figures who were walking away leisurely.

"Let's go," Yibo said irritatedly, turning his face away from the sight without wasting his time staring at the sight which is boiling him from inside.

"Yes Mr. Wang." Yu Chen said, signaling the driver to drive away from there. While the young master on the other hand, clenched his fist tight at the sight which refused to fade away from his head.

.

.

.

"Me..?" Sandy asked, pointing at herself at the latter's sudden question. she wasn't expecting her friend to question her about her relationship when she teased the latter.

Noticed the young surgeon slightly nodding his head confirming that he was really asking her, with an annoyed look on his face as it she was asking how dumb is she to think that he is asking someone else.

"Will tell you later." The lady doctor playfully, pulling her hands out from the inner wind position and walking away, leaving the young doctor dumbfounded at her wave with a, "Bye Zhan-Zhan, see ya around."

He shocked his head in disbelief at the way she escaped the question. He bid his farewell with simple, "Bye." before walking towards the cab which was waiting for him as he refused his friend to drop him off in his house, as he can't expose the fact that he is living in his lover's villa.

.

.

.

"Yibo..? What-"   
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

"Yibo..?" The quivering lips uttered softly, as he saw the younger in the living room, with a girl whom Yibo pinned on to the wall and kissing her passionately.

He never expected to come back to the place which turned into his new home and see this. A sight that surely will throw him apart into millions of pieces.

It was as if the time had stopped as he stood there watching the younger, whom he adored the most in his life. The person with whom he thought he would have a future with, now kissing someone else other than him.

It was just more than he could take in his broken heart, which was slowly healing until now, only to be broken by the same person who helped him heal his wounds up until now.

Turning his back onto the sight which wavered his heart, he swiftly walked away from there, out of the house with a pair of almond eyes, where his tears threatened to fall down from the window of his soul.

"Dr. Xiao..?" Yu Chen uttered softly, as he saw the slender figure walking out of his young master's house, with a face looking so troubled, and his beautiful pair of eyes brimming with tears in them.

"What happened..? why are you crying..?" the grim person's assistant asked.

The surgeon who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with the latter, swiftly wiped his tears away with his sleeves before acting as if nothing happened.

Xiao Zhan tried his best to pull himself together and act as if he was truly fine, in front of the dour person's assistant. But they both knew that he was failing in the act, even though he succeeded in pulling off a broken smile despite his broken soul.

"Oh, no nothing. I accidentally poke my eyes. It hurts." the surgeon replied, while his hands occasionally wiping his tears off which he refused to let down in front of the youngest assistant.

Even after knowing that the young doctor was lying, he still chose to play along with the latter whom he started accepting as his younger brother, after seeing the beautiful smile on his young Masters face.

"Should we get that checked..? Seems like you are really in pain." Yu Chen inquired, seeing Zhan who was now trying his best to not look vulnerable in front of this man.

"No, it's fine. It will get better by tomorrow. Ermm," Dr. Xiao hesitated as he gently bites his slightly quivering lips.

"What is it..?" the other person questioned the young surgeon; at his hesitation to ask whatever he's planning to.

"Can you help me heat up Mr. Wang's dinner..? I don't think I can do it," the gentle person requested, while his eyes were still darting around, not being able to focus on anything around him.

Xiao Zhan is still not sure why he's bothered about the latter, even when his heart is literally tearing into millions of pieces because of the same guy, whom he's here making sure is well fed.

He's not understanding why he's being like this despite his own situation, and still not being able to care about him more than anyone else.

"Young master had had his dinner already. So please don't worry about that, Dr. Xiao." the grim person's assistant stated, informing the worried looking guy, reassuring him that his young master had already had his dinner and there's nothing for him to worry about.

"Thanks, I will be taking my leave then. Good night," Zhan bowed in a respect, as Yu Chen was still older than him by a couple of years despite the latter looking so young and charming.

"Good night Dr. Xiao." Yu Chen muttered to the passing figure, who walked away from him without waiting for his farewell.

Austere looking guy watched the surgeon walking away with his shoulders slumped down, his hands occasionally raising up towards his face as if he was wiping away his tears, and his steps faster than his usual pace.

The young doctor's mind wandered around as he walked out of the gate of the place where he started considering to be his home after so long. His legs weakened as soon as he walked out of the premises and almost gave up on supporting the demoralized young doctor.

_'Wang Yibo, why are you doing this to me again..?'_ his heart screamed, while he stumbled on his own steps and finally slumped down on the empty street, like a broken soul. And his feeling for the younger ceaselessly flowing out like the eternal river.

_'Why did I have to fall for you out of all the people, even after knowing I will be the one getting hurt the most in the process..? Why did I choose you..?'_ yet the question remained unanswered as he himself doesn't know why he chose this path.

_Why must he choose a path that will destroy him slowly..?_ There were many such ineffable questions in his broken heart, but neither of them got a proper explanation that it deserves.

Covering his face with his hands he finally let out the pain he was holding in. _'I know I don't deserve someone like you. But do you really have to give me hopes, only to take it back when I almost believed it..? Why do you keep hurting me like this..?'_ The mellow person screamed, but no one heard his cries, nor did any sound come out of his quivering lips.

His hands tightly held onto his broken heart as if it will ease his pain away from him. Silent cries left his trembling mouth as he drowned in the dowie of his tristful love.

_'You said, you said you have feelings for me. But the feelings you had for me, was hatred..? Is that why you keep hurting me the way I will get affected the most..?'_ heavy breaths followed, like a misted smoke in the wintery night, as the broken soul sat there on the street, crying out to help.

_'Someone please stop this madness. Help me out of this...'_

.

.

.

Couple of days passed since the incident, and the once young and glowing surgeon was back to his old austere self which he once embraced as his own. The vanquished looking doctor hadn't seen the younger from whom he ran away days ago, again after that.

Dr. Xiao had been staying in the hospital, sleeping in the intern's resting room. Living a lifeless life with his head filled to the brim with thoughts of the aloof guy, who pushed him away from his life without a proper farewell.

The young doctor was having a hard time pulling himself together with people bustling around him 24x7. Sometimes crying himself to sleep that never consoled him and barely looking alive anymore as days passed.

"Dr. Xiao," a deep voice that's so familiar to the young surgeon, pulled him out of his thoughts which were lingering in his head, even when he was going through the patient's reports.

"Yes..?" the young doctor said, raising his head to look at the recognized voice of Wang Yibo's assistant, who was now at the threshold of his cabinet.

"Can I have a word with you..?" Yu Chen asked as he slightly pushed the door open more to accommodate him fully.

"Yeah..? sure, please take a seat." the surgeon nodded his head anxiously, welcoming the other person to his personal space.

Dr. Xiao knew something was up, if Yu Chen is here by himself without Yibo, whom he always follows around like a shadow. Yet his heart earned to see the other with the assistant; as his eyes searched for that grim figure who usually lightened up his mood, but at the same time, was the cause of his heart ache.

The solemn looking assistant walked into the room which gave off a melancholic outro before taking a seat in front of Zhan who was now fidgeting on his seat, with his fist tightly holding on to the pen in his hand, as if holding on to his dear life.

The tranquility followed as both the men were not talking but just looking at each other, in hope of the other to start the conversation which was due.

Finally getting done with the younger's silence and hesitation to talk, Yu Chen took the first step as he disquietingly uttered, "I know it's not my place to ask, but let me get this straight. Are you and Young Master okay..?"

Taking a pause to study the latter, he continued, "I mean, did you both have a fight..?"

"..."

The young doctor was still silent, not knowing what he's supposed to answer this man; who took the initiative to come to him and talk, when he barely gets time for himself from being the shadow of Wang Yibo.

"I think I guessed it right. Was it on the day you told me you accidentally poke your eyes..?" Yu Chen questioned the mellow person, who had lost his color and now looked paler than ever.

"Am I too obvious..?'' Finally, the words came out of the disheartened surgeon, still with melancholy lingering in his almond eyes.

Yu Chen smiled at the oblivious person "No Dr. Xiao, but I have been with Young Master for a long time now. So, it's natural for me to notice the tension between you two."

"..."

Again, silence followed as Xiao Zhan had his head hung low and his lips getting tortured from his tight bites. His heart was in total mess, sitting there listening to the elder, whom he started thinking off as an elder brother.

"Let me tell you something Dr. Xiao. Young Master, he seems to care for you. A lot more than anyone. He might not show it, but he's hurting too." the assistant paused seeing the disheartened surgeon looking at him patiently, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess it all started that day. Young Master asked me to slow down, while we were going back to the office the other day. If I'm not wrong, he saw you with a girl in front of the restaurant. I don't know your relationship with her, but Young Master seems to be really mad that day."

And the Young surgeon's mind wandered to the day where he had a lunch date with his longtime best friend, who happened to show up in front of him without any prior notice.

.

.

.

"Young Master..! What are you doing..?" Yu Chen Shouted as soon as he opened the door of his young master's private office, from where he heard the sound of a commotion going on, seconds ago.

The solemn guy towards the office swiftly opens the door, only to see the young CEO standing there in the middle of the room, with a piece of wood in his hand and pieces of expensive and valuable goods shattered around the floor, in a complete mess.

Another set of crashing sounds, Yu Chen ran towards the grim person and circle his hands around the body, securely holding him in place. Not letting the younger move around freely and break more things than he already had.

Wang Yibo was fuming in anger when he roared, "Get your hands off of me. Now." in a way that will send chills down the spine for others.

But, Yu Chen still didn't budge, as he was already used to the Young Master Losing his patience and going through havoc like this, whenever he feels helpless and vulnerable.

"I will, but stop your madness please. You won't get anything from doing this. You know that better." Yu Chen demanded, knowing his young master better than others when it comes to situations like this.

He really had a hard time holding Yibo on the ground as the younger wasn't weak as he looks, but on the contrary, was quite strong on his own and can throw Yu Chen off if he really wants to.

Furiously throwing Yu Chen away from him, making the assistant stumble back and almost hitting his shoulder on the nearby table, but still uninjured, Yibo shouted, "Get..? huh, I have lost the one I wanted. What else is there for me to gain..? Didn't you see how he was so happy with her..?"

"Young Master please," Yu Chen pleaded, as soon as he composed himself and stood straight from the fall.

The grim guy's breath hitched and his chest rose and fell un-rhythmically with his eyes glaring daggers at his assistant. His fist tightly clenched on to the wooden bat which he found somewhere in his office room, which was part of a decor,

"Arghh. Get out, get away from me. I don't need anyone near me. You all are always besides me because of the money, just like her."

.

.

.

"Who..?'' The soulless looking doctor mumbled subtly, but still audible enough for the Yu Chen to hear.

"It's not my place to talk about her to you, Dr. Xiao. But it's better if the Young Master explains it to you. That's more ethical than me doing it." the assistant clarified the curious doctor which was again followed by a nod and un-uttered words.

"...."

"But I have a request for you." Yu Chen said which pulled latter out of his thoughts again,

"What is it..?" Xiao Zhan timidly asked, as if he was somehow scared of the other man in front of him.

But on the contrary, Zhan wasn't scared. But he was breaking inside. A melancholic cry of desperation that aroused in his heart, yearning for the love of his life though the latter had shattered his dreams once.

"I know this is selfish of me to ask, but please don't hurt Young Master anymore. He's been through a lot already and it was hard on him until recently. I watched him smile while looking at you. That too, after years. A smile I thought was lost forever from our Young Master's lips. So, please don't make it hard for him Dr. Xiao."

Yu Chen said, making the younger look at him in surprise.

Never in his life did Xiao Zhan thought that Yu Chen cared about Yibo this much, and the way he stood by the latter's side despite knowing it isn't right, shows how much he cares.

His grip on the pen, which was in his hand tightened at the thought of having to encounter the CEO again. He doesn't know how far he can run away from the latter like this, when his life depends on Yibo.

But more than just an obligation, Zhan wanted to clear the misunderstanding between them as well. It is killing him from inside day by day, and the heart is getting impossible to endure pain, making the surgeon realize the depth of his feelings for the latter.

"Thank you, I will talk to Mr. Wang." Zhan said in a low voice, trembling as he was suffocating himself, not even being able to cry his feelings out or not being able to share his pain.

Yibo was the only one to whom he wanted to share his whole being with. But now having no one besides, really was suffocating him both from inside and outside at the same time.

Getting up from the seat, Yu Chen said, "I will take my leave then. Good day Dr. Xiao." as he doesn't want to disturb the doctor anymore.

Just by looking at Zhan's face, he knew that he was already having a hard time and his presence was only making it more difficult for him.

"Mn," the doctor nodded, as his heart shattered more and a lone tear skipped out from his left eyes when Yu Chen walked out of the room, leaving Zhan alone in his own world.

A world so colorful yet blank without his every day. A world so tiny yet heartwarming when he's in the arms of his lover, who kept him safe from all his fears and shared his soul for a lifetime.   
  
  


A/n: So, apparently today my mom walked into my room while I was writing only to witness a whole mess in my room. She asked me from whom did I learn to be like this and I just showed her this instead 😌

don't worry me and mom are still alive and breathing. 😂 Anyway hope u enjoyed this chap though there wasn't anything to enjoy to begin with... 


	12. Chapter 12

_**A month and half after Xiao Zhan came to work in Yibo's house as a servant, after being kicked out from the hospital he was working in.** _   
  


Wang Yibo was busy going through his phone while sitting in the living room, with the TV still on and running. But the young man on the couch was way too interested in playing with his phone, rather than watching the content on the television.

From his peripheral view, he could be a gentle figure moving around the house gracefully, mostly oblivious of the fact that that dour person on the couch had been watching him from time to time.

Xiao Zhan was busy doing the cleaning in the house while the young man sat there watching him. It's been over a month since he started working in the house as a servant, hiding his real identity as a doctor.

Dr. Xiao was in much need for some money after getting kicked out from the hospital he was working in, because Wen Chao kept coming back, searching for him at the hospital, creating issues, asking him to pay the debts.

It was one among the most difficult times of his life. struggling each day to survive and keep going on with his life, along with a life that is depending on him.

It was almost time for his nephew's school bills and he was left with nothing, leaving him no chance for him to pay the bills.

His nephew was the only family left with him after the death of his sister. And he could never run away from the responsibility of an uncle to that child who's flesh and blood belongs to his dear sister.

Therefore, having no other choice, Xiao Zhan started working as Yibo's servant while hiding his identity as a doctor.

.

.

.

"Mr. Wang, seems like you have a guest." Xiao Zhan informed the owner of the house who was still busy with his phone, sitting on the couch.

Slowly raising his head to look at the mellow figure, Yibo lazily nodded, "Mn, I will check it." before getting up from the couch and walked towards the front door to invite the guest, whom he had been already expecting.

"Mr. Wang," a cheerful voice echoed, while the newcomer stood there at the threshold of Yibo's house, smiling at the owner of the house.

"Come in, Dr. Zan Jin" the aloof person said, nonchalantly; before turning back and walking away from the front door with the short guy following him.

Reaching the living room, the young CEO offered the other person a seat as he settled back on his previous position, sitting comfortably. The doctor's eyes darted left and right, looking around the interior of the house, admiring them with a slight nod.

Wang Yibo waited until the latter was done with his observations.

Finally pulling his eyes out from all those luxurious items, the doctor came back to business. Taking a folder out from the bag he was holding, Dr. Zan Jin bent forward a slight bit, handing over the file to Yibo.

"Sir, these are the reports you asked for. "

"Thank you." Wang Yibo said casually, not implying any emotions into his words.

"How's dad doing lately..?" He questioned as he went through the file which was handed over to him by the doctor. The file was nothing but his father's medical reports. Being the caring son that he's, Wang Yibo wanted to know how his father's health condition was.

"The Chairman is quite weak lately. But he's refusing the surgery." the midget doctor explained. Despite having a small body, Dr. Zan Jin was quite a charmer with his beautiful smile.

A smile that's fascinating yet sly. But Wang Yibo knew someone who smiles better than this doctor. He had seen his servant smiling beautifully while talking on the phone, whom he assumed to be Xiao Zhan's nephew.

Even Though he doesn't wish to admit it openly, he's still fascinated with the latter's smile that blooms like the moon in his night sky. Making him regret every time he makes that smile disappear because of his tantrums.

Making him confused every time he watches the other smile, as he could feel his heart beating faster, every time he sneakily watches the gentle man who works in his house as a mere servant.

"Can't he get treated without the surgery..?" the aloof figure questioned, pulling his eyes out from the document after a slight node.

Taking a short breath before he hesitantly replied, "Well- with his current condition, it's better to get the surgery as soon as possible. But we can't do anything unless he agrees to it."

Wang Yibo once again nodded as they both sank in silence, with the grim person thinking deep on how he's going to deal with his father's condition. The silence embraced both the men on the couch, one deep in thoughts while the other waiting for the latter to say something.

Dr. Zan Jin was thinking of starting a conversation back again, as he couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. But, that's when he noticed a familiar figure of a man who brought some refreshments for them.

"Dr. Xiao..?" the midget figure exclaimed, making Xiao Zhan startled at the sudden voice.

Tilting his head to the side, Xiao Zhan saw one of his ex-colleagues sitting on the couch now smiling slyly at him, after the first shock of surprise.

His eyes widened at the sudden encounter, and his eyes unconsciously darted towards the aloof figure on the couch; who was now looking at him with a questioning look.

His lips quivered at the intense gaze of his employer and his fingers clenched into a fist as he took a shallow breath. Gulping hard at his unfortunate situation, Xiao Zhan looked back at the small guy who was there.

"What a surprise. What are you doing here..?" Dr. Zan Jin questioned cheerfully, hiding the mocking grin through his gentle smile.

The midget doctor looked really surprised to see Xiao Zhan in the Wang household, after about 3 months from their last encounter.

"Ah - well, I." The mellow figure stuttered, to know what he should be saying to such a situation. He broke into a cold sweat, standing in the middle of the two, both looking at him intently.

Watching the fidgeting figure, Yibo Understood that something wasn't right, and he was not liking the way Dr. Zan Jin was looking at the man; who has been serving him for the past couple of weeks.

Something about that doctor's smile was not acceptable for him, as he could clearly see through the innocent looking sly grin, which was making the latter uncomfortable and nervous to a point of obviousness.

"Dr. Zan Jin..?" Wang Yibo Called the doctor, pulling his focus away from his employee, who was fidgeting between both of them.

"Yes Mr. Wang..?" The doctor smiled while turning his attention back to the young CEO, inquiring the reason.

"Leave." Wang Yibo said nonchalantly, to the nervous figure, as he so the latter was looking at him as if asking for help. With a slight bow, Xiao Zhan left the living area, turning back once again on his way before completely disappearing from the premises.

"Do you know him..?" Yibo questioned, as soon as he noticed the nervous looking guy walking away.

Listening to the question, Dr. Zan Jin nodded subtly and explained, "Yeah, we used to work in the same hospital. But he got kicked out of the hospital for being an outcast, and for the false accusation towards his senior. "

"Can you explain?" Wang Yibo asked instinctively.

"Oh sure." saying so the midget doctor explained,

"Actually, Xiao Zhan was working under my senior that time, but after a while he back-stabbed my senior and accused him for bribery and manipulation. My senior got his license suspended for 2 years, but all our colleagues pushed him away after knowing his true nature. He does whatever it takes him to reach his goal and that includes destroying his colleague if needed. Such a filth."

The doctor stopped in the middle of his sentence with a disgusting look, as if he despised the mellow guy who used to be his colleague once. Wang Yibo noticed the displeasure on the doctor and kept his straight face, not showing any displeasure towards the doctor.

Unconsciously clenching his fist tight at the way, the latter called his employee a filth, as if the said filth had offended him gravely. Wang Yibo is not sure why he was getting angry, listening to the doctor blabber when he was the one who asked the latter to explain.

But still, hearing such words about Zhan somehow bothered him more than he should be. A small tug at the bottom of his heart, making it uncomfortable for him. Yet he listened.

"He left the hospital after getting kicked out when we caught him taking bribes from patients. No one knew where he went after that. But now seeing him here was quite surprising if I must say."

The victorious smile at the end of his sentence didn't go unnoticed by the dour person, and now he has an idea of what might have actually happened in the life of his employee, for the latter to come work for him

"Hm," Wang Yibo hummed after listening to the whole explanation, surprising the doctor who was expecting the latter to ask him further more about him. But that question never came as the CEO was silent again, deep in his thoughts.

"Is he working here...?" the midget doctor questioned hesitantly, watching Yibo being silent, once again.

"Yes." Wang Yibo gave a short answer which elated the doctor's face as soon as the words registered in his head.

"So, a servant..?" Dr. Zan Jin questioned, as if confirming his assumptions. A smile bloomed in his sweet lips, albeit not receiving an answer from the young man on the opposite side of the couch, he was sitting on.

"Well suits himself. People like him don't deserve the title of a doctor." the doctor continued on his words, with a victorious smile playing on his lips, annoying the grim figure more while watching it.

If Wang Yibo had his way now, he would have thrown this guy out of his house and the hospital all at once. Despite trying to not get affected by those words from the doctor, Yibo was still glaring at the latter who was oblivious enough to not notice the slight change in the aloof figure.

Calming himself down, Yibo said, "Hm, tell me when dad is ready for the surgery." and stood up from the couch which made the other to get up as well.

"Yes Mr. Wang, I will take my leave now. You seem busy." Dr. Zan Jin said, noticing the unapproachable behavior of Wang Yibo, making him realize how true those words that he heard about Yibo were.

"Yeah." Yibo stated discontentedly, making sure the doctor understood his annoyance clearly. And, he indeed succeeded in it as the latter got the message loud and clear from his unbothered attitude, even after the doctor flashing off his charming smile.

Bowing politely, the doctor went out of the house quickly, leaving the annoyed person still in the living room. Calling his assistant as soon as the doctor went out of the house, Wang Yibo ordered.

"Yu Chen, do a background check on Xiao Zhan. I want full details and don't leave any important information."

"Got it young master." Yu Chen left with the light bow, leaving his Young Master with his own thoughts which wandered around his head aimlessly, thinking about the mysterious guy who had been living under the same roof as him for more than a month.

Somehow Wang Yibo wasn't mad at the mellow doctor in his house; he already had a hint of this, and expected something like this to happen one day, though he hoped the latter would be the one who tells him directly.

Vividly recalling an incident that happened a couple of weeks ago, the young heir of Wang Group of companies slumped down back on to the couch.

He still remembers watching Zhan giving medical instruction to the rescue team, when one among Yibo's guards fainted.

Uncle Jiang was an old servant and guard who worked in Wang mansion. And he had a cardiac arrest recently, which would have been fatal if not for Xiao Zhan; who helped the old man on time.

The memory of the gentle person helping the old man is still there at the back of his head. Yibo was busy with his thoughts, while Xiao Zhan on the other hand was at the other end of the house panicking, not knowing how Yibo would react to this.

.

.

.

_**Outside Wang Yibo's house.** _

Xiao Zhan waited outside at the gate, waiting for the midget figure to come out of the house. His hands kept making a fist and releasing it often as he waited. Walking back and forth, he kept glancing at the door, waiting for the other person.

A Long 5 minutes wait which felt like an eternity, he noticed Dr. Zan Jin walked out of the front door with quite a disappointed face, yet at the same time the corner of his lips were held up into a slide smirk.

Stepping down from the short stairs, the doctor walked towards the nervous guy, when he saw Xiao Zhan standing at the entrance of Wang Yibo's house, obviously waiting for him.

Taking a couple of more steps, Dr. Zan Jin was near to the male of figure who kept waiting for him until then. Pulling her out his charming smile; the doctor exclaimed, "Never knew I will run into you here Dr. Xiao. Oh sorry, you are not a doctor anymore right, Xiao Zhan..?"

Making sure the letter got his sarcasm, and obviously not hiding his mocking tone which he deliberately used on his question. Somehow, watching Zhan's life up close gave him the pleasure of the unknown.

"Aren't you going to say anything..? I bet you have a lot to talk about..? Am I right..?" the midget doctor questioned, watching his ex-colleague being silent.

Xiao Zhan stood there looking straight at Zan Jin and no words were uttered, until the other forced him to. With a nervous yet frustrated face, Xiao Zhan deadpanned, "What do you want..?"

"Me..?" Dr. Zan Jin questioned while pointing his fingers at himself, as if confirming something.

Watching the intense glare by the latter, Dr. Zan Jin smiled viciously before he innocently said, "I don't need anything. I swear Zhan, watching you living your life up to your fullest is more than enough for me now."

Pausing on his words, the short doctor looked at Xiao Zhan. Making sure the latter was listening before he continued his mockery, "I mean, look at you. You have a nice job, that too in one among the richest households. Aren't you glad..? You have your life settled here unlike me, who have to struggle every day to keep my spot safe in the hospital."

Xiao Zhan clenched his fist tightly, watching the smile at the end which irked his anger and annoyance more. Zhan doesn't know what this doctor was up to, but all he knew was, the said person who was in front of him is nothing but a threat to his now peaceful life, even though this wasn't what he wanted dual thinking of a life.

"Dr. Zan Jin, please don't interfere with my life anymore." Xiao Zhan said in a low growl, making the other a bit startled to see the sudden change in the other's behavior.

Soon getting back on his sly attitude, Zan Jin explained, "I'm innocent, Zhan. Believe me. I won't disturb your life, please don't worry." with a smile, just as creepy like the owner before walking away from the mellow figure who looked so lost and tired.

Zhan stood there watching at the retreating figure, and stumbled a bit as he took a step back. Oblivious to him, the young CEO who was watching the whole drama unconsciously extended his hands as if trying to catch Zhan, only to realize he can when the said person was not standing beside him.

Wang Yibo, what's happening to you..? His mind questioned as he kept watching the tired man slumping down into a squirting position and sat there with his mind wandering and heart beating faster.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter along with the next chapter will be a bit of the past. Hope y'all won't get confused. Apparently I kinda changed a little bit of the plot from planned, (Yeah and this is not even the first nor the second time I'm changing the plot of this story, and surely it won't be the last) so I had to add this past part here so everyone could get a glimpse of their life.
> 
> Please do ask if anything is confusing. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Young master." Yu Chen called, inviting the attention of his young master on him, before he placed a file on the table in front of Wang Yibo, who was going through the files in his office.

"Here are the things you asked for," Yu Chen said, before stepping back to his original position, while the CEO darted his dark orbs towards the file his assistant just placed on the desk.

Raising his head to look at his assistant, Yibo gave the latter a questioning look, as if asking him to explain further. The grim person was busy dealing with a new project, that he can't spare time to read the whole report now. Therefore, Yu Chen explained.

"Xiao Zhan is indeed a doctor and is one among the best cardiac surgeons in the previous hospital he worked at. He got dismissed because some gang kept searching for him at the hospital and later caused trouble, which wasn't his fault. Dr. Xiao is indebted to the gang leader called Wen Chao, as he borrowed some money from him couple of months ago"

After the silence that followed for the next couple of minutes, Yibo questioned again, "How about the issue with his senior..?"

"His senior was indeed at fault and got caught after 7 constant attempts of bribery and stock manipulation, which he reported to the higher ups." Yu Chen replied, still in his stern facade, looking upright in front of his young master.

Yibo was in his own thought for a couple of seconds, thinking of different scenarios in his head, trying to figure out the mystery behind the whole thing which is happening around his life, in which he's partially involved in.

"Why is he here if he's a doctor..?" Wang Yibo voiced out his curiosity after thinking hard and still not finding a proper explanation to his questions.

"Due to the issue, no hospitals are accepting him. So, he came searching for the job after knowing about it from one of his friends." Yu Chen clarified further, making things clear for the CEO, who nodded in acknowledgment.

Yu Chen was quite a bit taken aback when he noticed the latter started showing more interest in the new servant in his house, than he had ever been with others.

But knowing his young master, Yu Chen knew that Yibo is capable enough to deal with whatever the consequences are going to be. He shouldn't be worrying anymore when he can already see those subtle changes in the cold CEO, who used to shoo people away from his life.

"Hm, okay. You may leave now." Yibo said, dismissing his assistant and going back to his work, which was once again interrupted by a familiar face of his servant who happened to be a talented doctor and that one scene which was still stuck in his head.

.

.

.

It was a week before Dr. Zan Jin came to visit Wang Yibo when the young CEO happened to see the mellow figure in the kitchen, still late at night when he came down to drink some water.

Walking down the stairs, he noticed a faint light still brightening the living room of his house. Confusedly he walked towards the source of the light only to notice the kitchen light was still on.

Taking more steps, he reached the kitchen, to witness a cute figure still curled up in a sleeping position as the latter's head was on the kitchen counter, with his hands as a pillow.

Xiao Zhan was sleeping peacefully with his books scattered around the counter top. The dour person stood there at the doorstep, observing the sleeping figure as he wondered what the latter was doing so early in the morning.

He's not even sure if Zhan actually slept there the whole night either. But from the look of it, Zhan really does look like he slept on the counter top while reading the books.

Stepping forwards to the kitchen, Yibo went near the sleeping figure and his eyes darted on to the book on the counter. He saw many medical related topics in the book; along with a couple of diagrams of the human body.

The CEO wondered why his servant was studying medical books, when Zhan said he's just a college graduate who couldn't find a job yet.

The mellow figure was still in his deep sleep, not noticing the other's presence near him. Wang Yibo stood there looking at the beautiful sleeping figure for a while as he couldn't stop himself from looking at the soft sleeping figure.

Unconsciously his hands went near those soft cheeks. Just an inch away from the fluff ball. But his hands halted when Zhan stirred in his sleep and turned his head to the other side, unconsciously knocking the book at the end of the counter down.

Startled at the sudden movement, the younger man stood there still, thinking what he would say if Zhan woke up and saw him in such a close position. His mind panicked for a second thinking what the latter would think.

His heartbeat picked up its speed and started beating faster, while breath hitched for the split of a second. But the next thing he knows his hands are once again moving in its fastest reflex, to catch the book Zhan knocked down.

Thanks to the younger's quick reflex, the book didn't touch the cold ground as he caught it safely in his hand. Instinctively flipping through the pages of the book, Yibo saw many highlighted words and paragraphs along with many sticky notes with the other guy's beautiful handwriting in it.

Putting the book back on the counter, he continued to observe the sleeping guy along with the couple of other books on the counter top. Though he wanted to look through among the books that caught his eyes later, he still chose not to invade Zhan's privacy.

Taking a couple of steps back from the sleeping guy, Yibo opened the fridge and took a bottle of water before walking back to his room, leaving the sleepy figure still at the counter.

He couldn't understand his own actions anymore, and why the sudden urge to touch the latter after seeing him sleep like a child; was the question that started haunting him on his way back.

The rest of the night, the young CEO couldn't sleep as his mind was wandering around a certain person who's been disturbing his mind lately.

_Who is he..? And why is he affecting me this much..?_

_Didn't you choose not to let anyone close to you again Wang Yibo..? then why is his presence disturbing you more than it should..? Who's he to you that you keep getting involved in his life..?_

.

.

.

_**Couple of days later.** _

The aloof person's mind was still in chaos after knowing the truth about the person who's been working in his house in his fake identity. If it was someone else, Yibo wouldn't even spare a second thought before throwing the person out and reporting whoever they are, to the police.

But somehow, he couldn't do the same to Xiao Zhan for some reason. Despite him being stupid at times and even tried to kill him accidentally at the beginning, Yibo still couldn't fathom the possibility of the latter getting in trouble somehow.

Well he's not a terrorist or anything like that, so what's the big deal. Zhan just happened to lie, maybe because of his circumstances.

His mind tormented him constantly for the past days, before he came up with a conclusion that might help him and the latter at the same time. Because the more he sees Zhan, the more confused he's getting, which is clearly not good for him.

So finally decided to let his plans work, Wang Yibo walked towards the dining area and took his usual seat, ready to have his dinner.

The mellow person walked into the room and was a bit surprised to see the younger one already on the table, where it's mostly he's the one who calls Yibo once he's done setting the table.

Walking forward with the plate in his hand, Zhan started serving the food on Yibo's plate one after another and bought a glass of water as well. Finally setting everything on the table Xiao Zhan thought of leaving the younger to have his meal peacefully.

"Zhan," Yibo called, stopping Xiao Zhan from walking away from the dining table after placing Yibo's dinner on it.

Just like every other day, Zhan was about to go back to the kitchen and put back the leftover food into the fridge; when Yibo stopped him unlike usual with the sudden call.

"Yes Mr. Wang..?" the gentle guy smiled, trying to know why Yibo wanted to stop him from doing his tasks tonight.

"Start working at our hospital from next week." Wang Yibo said, monotonously, and started eating his dinner as he picked up the chopsticks and started digging in.

"Huh..?" Zhan yelped in surprise from the sudden announcement, making him look at the CEO in bewilderment.

Fully turning back to look at the younger, Zhan stood there confusedly watching Yibo eating his dinner casually, as if he didn't just sprout out things out of the blue.

"A new maid will be here from next week onwards, just do the cooking and leave the rest to her." the dour figure continued, not minding the shocked expression on Zhan's face as he calmly munched on the veggies.

"But- " Xiao Zhan stuttered, only to be cut off by the other as Yibo deadpanned with a question, "You don't want to..?" as he looked back at the surprised figure, who was still a couple of steps away from him.

"No, it's not that. I- I just." Xiao Zhan immediately said, stopping the younger from jumping into a conclusion even before he could process things in his head.

He was just too shocked that he couldn't believe what the latter said was true, or if Yibo Was just pranking him. In the shock of the moment, he couldn't process what he heard earlier was right not.

Yet the grim figure was rushing him, since Yibo does not wish to show his soft side to Zhan so easily like that, as it was way too embarrassing for him.

"Forget it if you don't want to." The young CEO shrugged off his shoulders, as if he was unbothered, even though deep inside he was questioning himself on why Zhan wasn't accepting his offer.

He offered the latter a new life, rather than spending his life working as a servant when he could work as a doctor and build a better life for him and his nephew.

With a slight disappointment, the CEO started eating his food again. But he was not much interested in the food anymore and kept stabbing the food with chopsticks lazily.

"No, I will take it." Xiao Zhan blurted out, as soon as he realized the younger was snatching back the offer, he extended towards him just a couple of seconds ago.

He doesn't know what the other's real intentions were, but still he chose to play along with it as he doesn't have anything to lose now.

So, accepting the offer is not that bad of an idea, since Zhan knows that Yibo might have already figured out about him being a doctor, after the visit of Dr. Zan Jin the other day.

With a triumphant smile while nodding his head in a victorious nod, Yibo stated, "Collect your appointment letter from Yu Chen tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Wang. Thank you so much." Xiao Zhan could help but smile brightly and bowed politely towards the younger, though the latter was busy munching on his food, unaware of those almond eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hm," Yibo hummed as he got up from his seat and walked away coolly, leaving Zhan and the rest of the food on the table, not even bothered about eating the rest, nor looking back at his worker who was gazing at him from behind.

.

.

.

"A-Xin, Jiu-Jiu is going back to work in the hospital from Monday."

The excited figure happily said as soon as his call got connected to his nephew. It's almost the kids' bedtime, yet he couldn't wait to share the happy news with his little nephew, for whom he's been living lately.

It's not been much long since he came to know that he has a nephew, whom his sister left him with as the only family. He was quite surprised after coming to know that his sister had a son and was about 12 years old when he met the child for the first time.

Xiao Xin is now 14 years old and is staying in a boarding school, under the care of his uncle who finally found him after so many years.

Even though Xiao Zhan wanted to live with his nephew, he still can't because of his job. As there are times when he can't even come back home for days and stays in the hospital itself.

So, taking care of a child in such a situation is not ideal when he can't even look after himself properly. Zhan doesn't want his nephew to feel lonely at home when he's not around and he can't afford to have a child alone at his small apartment alone either.

"Yes, I'm so happy." Xiao Zhan smiled happily as he squealed unconsciously, making the grim figure who was on his way back to his room halt on his steps.

Taking a couple of steps back, Wang Yibo peeked through the slightly ajar door of the mellow person's room, and saw the latter sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand and a silly smile on his handsome face.

Watching the other smiling like that for the first time since he got to know the other person, Yibo couldn't help but whisper, "Idiot," and unconsciously smiled, listening to the excited voice of his employee. Walking back to his room his mind wandered,

_Xiao Zhan. who are you really to mess with my mind like this..? Are you having fun, making me do things which I don't do for others..?_

_I hated you because your face kept reminding me of her and my life. I hate it that each of your gestures remind me of her. And I still hate you for messing with my head and distracting me._

_So, you better work hard and prove to me that I didn't go wrong with my decision._   
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

The young CEO slumped down on the couch, as soon as he walked into the room after a hot shower.

He felt so drained and lifeless from the day where things went down the hill, making the dour figure more devastated as each second passed, without knowing anything about that one person whom he grew to adore the most, recently.

Yibo knew that he was at fault too. But the grim person's stubbornness was indeed so much that he will never admit the things he messed up. The moment he saw his beloved with someone else on the streets, smiling blissfully, he completely lost it.

He shouldn't have kissed her even though it was her forcing herself on his like that. Just because she's his father's friend's daughter, she thinks she can do whatever she prefers.

But the anger and frustration seeing Zhan with someone else was boiling inside, and he let it out in a way that seems abnormal for others.

The grim person kissed her so hard, bruising her lips later, and ended up getting slapped on the face; as soon as he pushed her away, calling her names after watching his beloved walking away with a broken heart.

The insecurity that took over him, the fear of the pleasant looking surgeon leaving him with no trace, scared him. And that directly triggered his outburst as it's his way of dealing with his own feelings, when it gets out of his control.

But now that he pushed Zhan away from his life, he felt like the old Wang Yibo, who lived in the same house but like a lost shell without a soul. 

_Why did I let him in..? why did I let him in knowing that I was still risking things again..? how stupid can I get to love him like this..? Like the way I love her..?_

His mind was filled with different thoughts as he sat there at the couch dis-heartedly. His arms spread messily and legs dangling at the edge of the couch; when he heard a soft knock on the door which snapped the young CEO back to reality.

Composing himself slightly, the grim person announced, "Come in," before picking up his phone on the table nearby to check the time.

It's past his dinner time and he assumes the person knocking on the door to be his servant who's here to ask him about his dinner.

Sitting on the couch not bothered about anything, he listened to the footsteps approaching him, stirring up his curiosity. He looked up to that familiar figure as the latter uttered, "Yibo..?"

His almond eyes fell on the gorgeous yet worn out looking face of the dim person, who was the light of his life for the past couple of months. 

The young doctor looked pale and exhausted with his eyes giving out a nervous look at the younger.

"What you want now..?" the aloof figure questioned, getting up from the couch and walking past the surgeon, leaving him behind. Making Xiao Zhan to follow the other soul inside the room with his dull eyes, which once were bright as the shooting stars.

"Can - Can we talk..?" the surgeon stuttered timidly at the coldness of the latter's attitude towards him.

Looking fiercely at the timid figure, Wang Yibo mockingly questioned, "Is there anything that we have to talk about now..?" before tilting his head to the side and avoid looking at the timid figure.

_Huh..? talk..? What do you want to talk about; Xiao Zhan, after all this..? What's there to talk anymore..? Didn't you prove to me that I was wasting my time on you and you were toying with my feelings already..?_

He's not sure what's there to talk now, that things came to an end from his side. The latter had already shattered his hopes and dreams of a new life with him like a piece of glass.

But watching Zhan looking at him with those almond eyes blank and lost, he couldn't pull himself to push the other away completely.

He thought moving on was easy, but not when the person whom he loved was standing in front of him and requesting for a talk.

"Yibo please..?" Dr. Xiao pleaded at the end, seeing the younger, still being stubborn about the issue and not ready to talk it out like he wants things to be.

Frustratedly he sighed heavily. The young CEO finally agreed to talk as he half-heartedly said, "Fine, tell me"

Getting the green signal at the end, Xiao Zhan gently pulled the younger towards the couch and requested, "Sit here."

But he was more surprised when the aloof figure yanked his hands off of him and glared at the mellow person, as if his looks were indeed to burn the latter down.

Xiao Zhan was dumbstruck at the sudden action of the latter. He couldn't even utter a word after that but kept staring at the grim person.

Zhan is not sure if he's hurt from the sudden yank of his hand or the way the younger is treating him now.

It was like Wang Yibo went back to his old self, being the cold distant stranger that he's, so soon. Not letting Dr. Xiao get adjusted to the whole thing, which was a bit too much to swallow at once.

"Are you going to tell me or not Dr. Xiao..?" the frigid figure questioned agitatedly, with the young surgeon just looking at him and not talking like the way he said he will.

"Ermm... I, I don't know how to start this," Dr. Xiao stuttered, still trying to get out of the awkward situation as the younger wasn't cooperating with him at all.

"Stop wasting my time and please get to the point Dr. Xiao" Wang Yibo said, looking straight at the latter's face.

Letting the soft person know he's really pissed off right now and doesn't really wish to talk about anything, but still holding in because Zhan asked him to.

"Can we, can we go back to the way we were..? I don't want to see you being like this..?" the surgeon requested, with a hint of hope in his eyes that's been looking at the younger.

"If not like this, then what..? how do you want me to be..?" the aloof person questioned back, making Zhan give up on the last hope he was holding on to.

"Yibo please listen-" the mellow person once again tried but was interrupted by Wang Yibo as he deadpanned, "Look here Dr. Xiao, I don't have time to waste on you like this. Why don't you go have fun with one of those girls you prefer. Just- just leave me out of this. "

And got up from the couch he was sitting on, leaving the other dumbfounded at his actions. The young CEO doesn't wish to listen to anything anymore when each word coming out of the elder was piercing him deeper.

"Yibo no-" the surgeon tried to persuade the other. That, what he believes is not true and there's more to that. But the younger was too stubborn to even listen to what Zhan wanted to tell him.

Without giving the opportunity to let the mellow person explain what he wanted, Wang Yibo continued, "I don't mind you getting along with those girls anymore while you were busy pushing me away, when I tried to approach you. Well it's all in the past now and there is no point in talking about that anymore."

"Go on, have fun with them. I really don't care anymore." Pain, frustration and vulnerability clearly visible on the almond eyes, which kept avoiding the others gaze for a while now.

No matter how hard he tries, Wang Yibo is still not able to look at the other person without getting more hurt and rage at the same time.

It might be the insecurities of the dour figure that's making him like this. Like a person who doesn't wish to hear the other side of the story; stubbornly stick to their own, and only their own perspective of the story.

"Yibo, listen. she- she's just a friend of mine and there's nothing else between us. She has a girlfriend too." the soft figure explained despite the protest of the other who refused to listen to him until now.

Hearing the confession of the latter, Wang Yibo briskly turned his head towards the other and questioned, "What..?" in an exasperated voice.

It really took him a moment to connect the dots and realize his mistake, and what he assumed to be was nothing but his wild imagination out of his own insecurities.

"Sandy, she's in a relationship with another woman. And - and there is seriously nothing going on between us. Please believe me."

Xiao Zhan said, as he gently held the hands of the latter doubtfully, not knowing if his hands were going to get yanked again like before.

But he held them closer. In a way that's comforting and supporting the younger.

"Yibo..?" the surgeon called when he saw the latter being completely silent, not uttering a single word, having a blank expression on his face that was raging in anger a moment ago.

"..."

The young surgeon waited patiently, letting the other calm down and talk to him once he's done processing things out by himself.

Xiao Zhan saw the troubled emotions on the younger's face, even though they were very subtle to even notice.

But it's been more than enough time for the surgeon to study this young man and his expressions better than before. Therefore, he knows what's going on with others just by a single glance.

Another reason for Wang Yibo to love this person; to the point of fearing life without him in it.

With much struggle and swallowing his stubbornness, and finally fully turning his attention on to the latter, the young CEO gently mumbled,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought, I thought you were just playing with my feelings too. Sorry Zhan. I jumped into the conclusion because of my fear of losing another person, whom I grew to love. I can't take that. Losing her was enough, I can't lose you too."

The grim person's face was down casted at the end of his words, as he himself is not sure how he can face the other now when Zhan had proved him wrong.

He still refused to believe that his insecurities got the best of him and made a mess in his life, almost making him lose that one person whom he started loving the most after a lifetime of struggle.

"Who..?" The Mellow person questioned in a gentle voice, trying his best to not sound like he is accusing the latter but it is genuinely curious.

"Mn..?" the younger hummed questioningly at the sudden question. Wang Yibo couldn't grasp what Zhan was asking him, as he wasn't in his right mind set and doesn't even know what he blabbered just now.

"Who's she..? "The mellow surgeon finally completed his question which made the latter realize what he was asking for.

But, the younger kept silent as he was in ready to answer that particular question yet. Not until he is sure of his relationship with the young surgeon.

"Yibo- '' The soft figure once again tries to reach out to the latter, receiving no answer from the other.

But he gave up upon seeing Wang Yibo was uncomfortable at his question and realized that he is not yet there in their relationship, for him to question the other, with something that is more personal than it seems.

Realizing his mistake, the surgeon smiled gently and squeezed the younger's hand in his, in a way of reassuring the other, "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me yet, I will wait for you to open up."

Saying so, the young surgeon got up from the couch and left, as he wanted to give the other more and need time for himself as well to settle things down on his own as well.

But the gentle figure couldn't take more than 2 steps from the couch as he felt the strong grip on his wrist, not letting him move further.

Zhan stood there looking back at the grim person, as if asking him why he's stopping him from moving further. Taking a deep breath, Wang Yibo demanded, "Don't leave."

"I won't." Dr. Xiao reassured him with a smile. A smile that was pleasing to the eye but heartbreaking to the soul.

"Thank you, Zhan, - " the younger said timidly, which was cut off by the mellow surgeon with a stern, "No." confusing the other at the sudden change of Zhan's behavior.

"Mn..?"

"No thanking between us anymore. Don't draw the line between us like that." Dr. Xiao explained with a gentle look as he once again sat closer to the grim figure, who stealthily sat there on the couch.

"I won't. I'm sorry," Yibo said, which once again confused him when Zhan said, "Not that too."

" ... "

"No thank you, and no sorry between us. I feel like you are pushing me away every time I have to hear those words from you. So don't do that with me."

The soft figure explained, with tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill as he continued to look at the love of his life with the most adoring face he ever had.

"I will try my best. Give me some time." the younger promised, finally smiling after days of being trapped in his dilemma and insecurities that haunted him all day and all night.

"I love you" the soft and adorning person said with the gentlest voice, surprising the younger with his cute action.

The latter's pupil dilated in surprise hearing those three magical words which he had been waiting to hear from the other, who refused to say his feelings out loud.

"Say that again." Wang Yibo demanded, with a pleasing smile at the blushing figure, who still somehow managed to keep his gaze on his face.

But hearing the demand of the other, Dr. Xiao deadpanned, "Nope." before swiftly getting up from the couch once again.

"Zhan ge, please." the otherwise aloof figure whined, forgetting his worries and tensions.

"Wait, where are you going..?" Yibo asked as he watched the young surgeon getting up and trying to walk away after rejecting his demand.

"Do you have a hearing problem now..? and stop pestering me, I'm tired. I wanna sleep" the embarrassed figures questioned back, making the younger dumbfounded at his words.

For that was the first time for him to watch the latter taking the upper hand in a conversation and do as he pleases.

Dr. Xiao had realized how he had been pushing Yibo away until now by him being distant and timid with Yibo's every attempt to get closer to him.

Therefore, he had decided to let his guards down and let the younger one see the real Xiao Zhan, rather than his outer facade from now on.

"But why are you going back if you wanna sleep..?"

To which Xiao Zhan replied sarcastically, "I'm going to my room, Mr. Wang. for I have to sleep."

"Can't you stay with me..?" the happy figure asked.

"Mn..?"

Shaking his head slightly at the confused figure, the younger got up from the couch and walked steadily towards the other, before pulling the other by his wrist towards his bed as he said, "Come here, you are not going anywhere. Sleep with me."

"Yibo, what are you doing..?" the surgeon panicked at the sudden action and tried to pull his hands out of the latter's strong grip, but failed.

"Sleep here," Yibo demanded, making Zhan sit on his bed, but later pushed the figure down to a lying position, while the surgeon was looking at him dumbfoundedly.

"But," Xiao Zhan protested, trying to get up from the bed. But as once again pushed down by the younger as Yibo hovered over him and gently said, "No butts, sleep here today. Just one day."

Successfully closing the elder's lips with his, Wang Yibo sealed his words with a kiss so delicate and full of love. A promise that he would love this guy more and more everyday like the ammil in the first snow.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure I have to come..?" Xiao Zhan questioned, looking at his lover who was on the bed with his phone in his hand surfing through the internet randomly

"Yes, you must," Wang Yibo said his gaze fixated at the phone screen acid suddenly the device had more interesting content, than his beloved who was trying to pursue him about not going to the birthday party of his cousin

Watching the unbothered behavior of the love of his life, Xiao Zhan sighed and walked towards the bed and sat beside Wang Yibo. He continued to tiredly pursue the latter.

"But Yibo, it's your cousin's birthday. I'm not even related to them nor am I invited," explained the surgeon, making the dour figure to finally put his sight away from the corner screen and focus then back on the person besides him.

taking a moment to examine the gorgeous yet whiny face of his lover, Wang Yibo smiled gently before pulling the latter towards him in a snugglish position. The doctor started whining about this the moment he informed Xiao Zhan about the upcoming event.

"Well, my partner is invited. So that means you are invited as well. " Wang Yibo explain, with a kiss that followed onto the pouty lips of his protesting lover,

"But-" the doctor was about to protest again, but couldn't even state his words as the grim figure cut him off by saying, "No buts now, be ready at 5 in the evening and let's go there together. I have a meeting at noon, so I will come pick you up after that, okay..?"

Saying so Wang Yibo got up from the bed and walked into his walk-in closet, trying to figure out his outfit for the day. finally choosing at simple at sophisticated look, he came back to the bedroom only to see his beloved sitting on the bed in the same position, where he left him and still having whiny face

"Zhan..!!" Wang Yibo called the latter in an alarming voice, making sure the surgeon gets his point that he is not going back in his words, and is not planning to let the surgeon get away from this.

"Okay okay, I will come. You won't even let me rest on my free days now." the doctor continued to sulk, even though he finally agreed to get along with the plan half-heartedly.

A smile bloomed at the corner of his lips watching his beloved being sulky and whiny. Because as far as Wang Yibo remembers the mellow surgeon was never like this. Xiao Zhan, why would someone call a subtitle figure because he had never seen the latter complain about anything even when life was hard on him.

He still kept going, not letting anyone know his pain and suffering that he was going through, while leaving a life which was thrown at him.

Walking near the gentle person on the bed, Wang Yibo, pulled Zhan by his wrist and made him sit properly and he cooed, "Don't sulk. We can go for a small, half-vacation if you want to after this, how about that..?"

"Mn..? half vacation..? To where..?" the curious surgeon questioned learning about the half vacation which his lover just mentioned about.

"Supposed to be Canada, but got changed to France." Wang Yibo said plainly, which further confused his beloved, because that gentle figure who was sitting at the edge of the bed wasn't understanding what he was pointing at.

"Wait, what does that supposed to mean..?"

"The medical lecture and camp, the one you were supposed to attend in Canada. It got relocated to France." Wang Yibo explained gradually, as he knew that his lover wasn't informed so the possibilities of catching up with his words were closer to zero.

"Why has no one informed me..?" Xiao Zhan complained, as soon as he was informed about the rescheduling of his medical camp which he was supposed to be attending in a couple of days.

The surgeon wasn't offended but I was really surprised by the sudden announcement which he heard from the younger.

"The news just came in, dummy. Not even your department head knows yet." Wang Yibo replied enthusiastically with a smile. He could see that his lover was quite excited at the same time, surprised knowing the sudden news.

So being the good boyfriend he was, he just let the letter be, and took his time in explaining things one by one. something he would have never done if this was someone else, because he is not bothered about others other than the people whom he touches the most in his heart

"Really..?" Xiao Zhan once again question confirming what he heard

"Mn,"

Hearing the soft hum of his love was when he realized that the latter must be talking about accompanying him to the medical camp. The new information was quite surprising because he knew Wang Yibo who was busy lately.

And the Wang Group almost lost the contract which was supposed to be signed on the day he painted.

"But how is that our vacation..? Wait, don't tell me you are going too." question with an exasperated expression that bloomed on his surprised face.

looking back at his lover, Wang Yibo stated, "Yes I am. As the hospital representative I must go. Dad asked me to go since he's busy. So how about a mini vacation there..? We can stay a couple of days longer and enjoy the time together."

"Is that even possible..?" Xiao Zhan questioned, which felt like it was a question to himself.

"You have the CEO with you and you are still scared..? Come on babe, you can stay as my personal doctor there." the younger CEO chilled joyfully.

"But you are completely fit. Not even sick, so how can I..?"

shaking his head at the question from the other person, Wang Yibo couldn't help himself from getting silly and happily beamed, "I'm love sick, and I need my doctor with me 24x7"

The young doctor just stayed still, looking at his lover and not talking as if he was giving the latter what the actual fuck look.

"Okay okay, that was a bad joke. I know." Yibo said, as well as she realized the latter wasn't playing along with him but had quite a serious expression on his face as if he was in deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking..?" Yibo questioned as he tilted his head little to the left trying to get a Clear View of his beloved face.

"Your parents, won't they be there..?" the gentle doctor asked timidly, looking at the younger who was staring at him.

He doesn't know why he was bothered about this now; when he was doing fine living a happy life with his lover. Maybe it's just his insecurities for the thought that all these never belong to him, and he doesn't deserve the care and love he was experiencing at the moment.

At moments he really does believe that, for someone like him, all these were out of his reach and he is not someone who deserves the life he is living.

"No, they both are on a business trip. So, they can't make it. That's why I'm forced to attend." Wang Yibo explained, after feeling the anxious look on the latter's face which eventually made the beautiful face go pale.

.

.

.

"How do I look..?" Xiao Zhan while looking at his lover who was waiting for him, once he walked out of his bedroom.

It's already the day for the party and Xiao Zhan had been moping around since morning, trying to ditch his plan on attending the party with Yibo. Just thinking about meeting all those people whom he hasn't even seen before in his life, was sending him to another set of panic attacks.

Wang Yibo even made him take the day off because the latter was sure that Zhan would cook up some excuses to avoid going with him. Therefore, he made Zhan stay home with him until the evening, just moping around the house or occasionally fighting with each other over some silly things.

Taking a bit longer to fully admire the looks of the gorgeous lover of his, Wang Yibo smiled brightly, looking at the young doctor who was standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Do you really have to ask..? Zhan-Zhan looks stunning, guess people will not notice me at all." Yibo said, with a hint of flirtatious tone in it. Making the surgeon shy at the latter's mention.

Xiao Zhan gently slapped the younger on his biceps and whined, "Wang Yibo, stop teasing me. Let's go."

Still smiling teasingly, Wang Yibo grab the soft hands in his and started walking out of the house as he called gently, "Come,"

.

.

.

"Yibo, I missed you." Wang Lu came running towards his cousin brother, as soon as her eyes fell on him walking into the big hall with a man beside him.

The party was held at one of the most luxurious hotels in Shanghai, and many of her friends were there for the celebration. Wang Yibo doesn't want to attend the main celebration as his lover was hesitant to be encountered with his family.

Yet Xiao Zhan is here stuck in the middle of hundreds of people, making him feel like a total outcast once again. Zhan stayed quite at the side of his lover as he watched the dour figure smiling cheerfully besides his sister.

"Happy birthday A-Lu." Wang Yibo wished her and gave her a small velvet box for her birthday.

"Thank you." Wang Lu chimed in delight, but her eyes darted into the timid figure besides her brother, who smiled at her. Darting her eyes back at her brother, Lu questioned, " But who's this..?"

"This is my-" Yibo was about to introduce his lover to his dear sister, but was interrupted by someone besides him as the deep voice echoed, "Yibo, wow you are really here..? Never thought you will be here today."

Turning back at the newcomer, Wang Yibo noticed one of his father's friends walking towards him from the crowd. Looking back at his lover, Wang Yibo excused himself, "Zhan, give me a second."

"Mn," the timid doctor nodded, seeing the urgency of his lover.

Wang Yibo walked towards the old man who approached him and indulged in a small conversation which he was forced to do mostly when he's in such social events.

Excusing herself, Wang Lu went back to her friends, leaving Xiao Zhan alone. Heaving a sigh, the mellow doctor walked to the side, Zhan grabbed a drink with which he sat on the couch quietly.

Zhan sat there watching over his lover engaging in a conversation with some high-class businessman who he has never seen before.

.

.

.

"Wang Yibo, meet Dr. Lui Hai Kuan" the old man, whom Wang Yibo knows as his father's friends said cheerfully, introducing a tall guy who was now smiling with his hands extended towards the grim person.

"Hello Mr. Wang. It's a great pleasure to meet you in person. Have heard a lot about you." Lui Hai Kuan chimed as he held the hands of the CEO of Wang Group, smiling pleasantly.

Despite the latter having a gentle smile; Wang Yibo still finds it a bit uncomfortable, as he knew the latter was not fully focused into the meeting. The taller man's eyes stayed focused yet unfocused as he was busy searching the crowd for someone in between.

"I hope what you heard is not something bad about me, Dr. Lui." Wang Yibo deadpanned, still with a hint of gentleness in it to not offend the latter along with the old folks with him.

"Haha, no no Mr. Wang. I happened to hear about your hardworking and strong personality. Something that should be admired." Hai kuan chimed, cheerfully with a light smile, as if trying to not offend the dour figure who kept examining him from head to toe.

The intimidating aura around the young heir of Wang Group was no joke, and even Hai Kuan could feel the chill running down his spine just by a single gaze by the other.

Still keeping his friendly face, Hai Kuan stayed silent when the old man besides Yibo enthusiastically spoke,

"Yes-Yes, that's true. Yibo is really a hardworking young man. It's quite hard to see youngsters like him. Mr. Wang is really lucky to have Yibo as his son. Even, I wish to have a son like him. Well I don't mind a son in law as well."

The old man laughed, which was followed by the others in the small group except Yibo, who clearly saw through his intention of tying him down to his daughter.

Yibo wanted to pull that old folk by his collar, and tell him he's not interested in getting himself into a shitty family like that man's and he has someone whom he's deeply in love with.

Gritting his teeth, he endured the mockery of those old folks despite him wanting to explode.

Brushing off his anger in a split of a second, Wang Yibo smiled, more like smirk that played at the corner of his lips as he looked at the old man, who wanted him as his so-called son in law and said,

"I'm flattered then, but I don't wish to be admired by everyone but a single soul. And I have found mine, so that's enough for me." Yibo said, flatly declining the proposal in his own style. blunt yet simple.

Listening to the reply and getting rejected without a second thought, the old man was quite embarrassed to look at others who were with them, as now the younger had stepped on his pride.

But still keeping his facade, the old folk replied, "This is what I liked in him. The straightforward nature of yours is really admirable; young man." still faking a laugh as if he was playing along to not embarrass him further.

"Thank you." Yibo replied, simple yet uninterested. All he wanted was to get out of this small circle of sly foxes and run back to his lover who might be waiting for him somewhere.

His almond eyes darted left and right looking for the familiar figure of his lover. But his expression changed as he could find Zhan anywhere his eyes roamed to.

Wang Yibo was still busy looking around when another man from the group decided to strike a conversation to brush off the current awkwardness.

"So, Wang Yibo, what are your future plans..? I mean how about a life partner..? You are so young and energetic as I can see, so why not start a new life..?"

The man continued in his words when the grim person saw a familiar figure at the far end of the hall, on the couch, alone with a glass of drink in his hand. The slender figure looked tired and drunk despite being away from Wang Yibo for just a couple of minutes.

Wang Yibo observed his beloved, not listening to the old man's blabbering. But his brows twitched into a frown the moment he saw a woman in a short and sexy black dress walking towards the couch where Zhan was sitting.

The woman looked really good looking, but what triggered Yibo was when he noticed her purposefully sitting way too close to his lover. His frowns deepened when he saw the women trying to get touchy with Zhan, and Zhan was trying his best to push the women away.

But something in Zhan was making him weak and hard for him to push the latter away despite him wanting to.

"Yibo, Yibo are you listening..?" the old man called out when he noticed the younger was busy looking at the far end of the room and was not listening to him at all.

Looking back at the old man, Wang Yibo slightly bowed his head and said, "Excuse me," before walking away from the group, leaving the elders at the dead end.

Pushing through the crowd, Wang Yibo walked near his lover and noticed the vulnerable state of Zhan who was struggling in the presence of the women. Xiao Zhan seems like he's really drunk, he fumed in rage when he noticed the woman holding a bottle in her hand.

He knew that Zhan wouldn't get drunk so easily like this even though his alcohol tolerance is lower than him. But seeing the women's moments, Yibo knew that his beloved might have been forced to drink by that filthy creature, who sat beside his lover.

With quick steps Wang Yibo neared his lover who was now almost at the verge of fainting.

Zhan sank deep into the couch, sprawling sexily, making his heart flutter at the sight. Yibo noticed how the women's eyes sparkled watching the doctor in such a vulnerable state.

She was about to trace her fingers over the prominent jawline of the drunk surgeon but her hands were halted in midair; when Wang Yibo gripped them firmly, stopping her from whatever she was about to do and sternly looked at her in pure rage as he breathed out,

"I don't think it's your spot to touch him, Miss whoever the fuck you are." 


	16. Chapter 16

Months had passed, and the mellow surgeon had been really gentle with his lover. After all that happened, he himself is not sure why he has been being so gentle to his beloved like that.

His love was tender like skift. Fragile like the effervescence, that he's scared that it might break. Soft like hygge and warm like apricity.

But somehow being in that party, once again made him realize how worthless yet lucky he's to be loved by the younger. It's two different worlds for them, Yibo had been keeping their world together all this while, not letting feel like he doesn't actually belong where his beloved is.

Despite knowing how worthless he's, after seeing the real world where his beloved belongs to, he still chose to stay besides the one he loves. For once he wants to be selfish.

Wanting to be selfish to protect his love and life he was gifted with Yibo in it.

The internal turmoil was so much that he almost wanted to run away from everything. For days he kept questioning himself and the choice he made and It took him days to come back to his normal self, after knowing what happened that night.

He was scared but felt safe knowing his lover was there to protect him. A serene feeling that embraced him wholly.

.

.

.

"Yibo, I won't be coming back today." The mellow doctor informed his younger lover as he walked down the stairs, with his white doctor's coat hanging on his left arms and his phone on the right.

Wang Yibo turned around to look at the sunshine walk down the stairs, from the couch, as he was busy going through some documents which Yu Chen delivered to him a couple of minutes ago.

Curiosity strikes up in his mind as he listens to the other's statement, as he remembered his beloved not having any night shifts, specifically on his demand. But Zhan doesn't know about it.

"Why..?" the grim figure questioned, side eyeing the doctor who was bus going through his phone as soon as he took his last flight of steps.

"Night shift." Xiao Zhan said, still not giving a single glance at the other, who was waiting for him to look at him and talk. But the gentle looking doctor was just too busy to even look at the love of his life.

Many things did change after that one time they both had a serious fight over some silly misunderstanding, which triggered the insecurities of both young lovers.

But later they were able to manage things more carefully as Wang Yibo lowered his guards, and Xiao Zhan started accept that fact that he's so in love with this man and he too deserves a life, a better one with the dour figure besides him.

There were still days where they fought with each other on silly things, but at the end of the day, the younger would come back to Dr. Xiao as he is the one who mostly irks up the fight.

Being the mature person, Xiao Zhan pulls the younger closer and pecks him on his lips as a sign of forgiveness. An act which melts the young CEO like an ammil on a sunny day.

Despite being a workaholic sometimes, Dr. Xiao cared about the grim person, who lightens up his day and night the most. The care and love were still there even in his avoidance, which the younger know.

"Really..? But you said they changed your schedule and you don't have night shifts anymore. So why now..?" the aloof figure questioned, finally successfully gaining the attention of Dr. Xiao.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, the mellow person walked near to the couch and examined what Yibo was doing as he replied, "Ah, it's not mine. But my colleague suddenly had an emergency, so I thought I could help."

He knew that Wang Yibo wasn't impressed with his statement just by the look on his face. The latter subconsciously frowns at his statement and makes it clear that he's not ready to agree to what he just heard.

So now he has to smoother the other for him to agree on this, or Xiao Zhan really is getting into trouble later. He always thought why he was never assigned for night shift anymore, but later brushed it off as a good thing as he can now get some rest and be with his lover more.

Though the latter mostly doesn't let him have his rest like he wants it to be. Being the laid-back person that he's, Xiao Zhan mostly stays subtle and soft while the other is straight to the point when it comes to his needs and desires.

Wang Yibo will drag him down with him, and he always has his ways when he wants to have a night with his beloved. Never once did Xiao Zhan refuse the grim person in taking the first step of intimacy.

And never did he regret letting the latter take the control over him either.

"But tomorrow morning I will be leaving too. I won't get to see you before I go Zhan, my flight is early in the morning." the dissatisfied figure uttered, still having a sour face while looking at the young doctor.

A cute pout appeared on those luscious lips of his lover; which almost made the mellow surgeon laugh at the silliness of Wang Yibo, who's feared by many because of his frigid outro.

But in the fear of making the other feel offended, Dr. Xiao stayed indifferent and carefully cooed, "Yibo, please don't get grumpy over that now. We can spend some time together once you are back, okay..?"

Xiao Zhan really felt guilty leaving Yibo now when he's going to be away from him for a week or two. But he really didn't think of this when he agreed to his colleague's request on taking her place during the night shift.

The soft person really wanted to spend some time with Yibo before he leaves, but now that things turned out like this, he can't go back on his words. So, the only option left is to coax Yibo from taking it too seriously and making a mess in their relationship.

"You always ditch me saying you are busy, and now I can't even see my boyfriend before I go..? Should I just fire the person who makes your schedule or what..?" Wang Yibo deadpanned, looking at Zhan whom he knows; is trying to coax him into agreeing with the latter, just by the look of it.

Dr. Xiao sighed heavily, watching his young lover who was seriously thinking of firing his employees, just because he happened to help one of his colleagues out of kindness.

The gentle doctor knew that the young man beside him wasn't joking around, when he thought of firing his employees. Finally getting done with the childish behavior of the young man besides him, Dr. Xiao gently cupped the latter's face in his palms and smiled softly, in a way that will always calms the other down before he said,

"Hey hey, stop going overboard. It's Just one time, nothing will go wrong and I will be waiting for you to come back here. Now drop that idea and get back on your work. Okay..?"

Wang Yibo spent a whole minute looking at his beloved, who was still looking like the warm sunshine, before finally giving in and agreeing to it half-heartedly; just because he doesn't want to disappoint the other.

"Zhan ge, Let's go on a date once I return." Yibo said, making the other a bit surprised.

"Date..?" Xiao Zhan questioned back, making sure what he heard was not wrong, that Yibo really did ask him out for a date after his return.

It's not that he hates the idea of going out on a date with the younger, but he's still a bit awkward around Wang Yibo and they both being busy mostly never let them have some time, apart from the time they get to spend with each other in the house together.

But more than any of these, two going out like that is still not fully acceptable in the society, making the mellow person concerned about Wang Yibo and his reputation that might get damaged because of this.

He doesn't wish to make things harder for the younger, as he himself is well aware of a life, where no one supports him and only gets pushed over just because the person whom he chose to love.

Nodding his head while taking the document on the table back in his hand, Yibo said, "Mn, I haven't gotten time to take you on a date until now. So let's go for a date this time." turning his head back to look at the surgeon, who was now biting his lips unconsciously, making the younger wants to get a taste of them.

Xiao Zhan thought for a couple of seconds before he carefully explained, "Do we have to do all those formalities..? I don't mind those. Being with you is enough. I'm happy like this, having you besides me all day."

The gentle looking doctor doesn't want to make the younger one think that he's not ready to go out just because he's dating a man now. But on the contrary, he just wanted the other to know that he's just concerned about him more than anything.

"I love you. Everyday." Dr. Xiao whispered, getting closer to the latter's ears, in a soft and gentle voice that sounded like he was concerned about breaking the pure bliss of their moment together.

Pulling the latter closer to his body, Wang Yibo embraced the young surgeon and said, "Love you too Zhan, more than anything." and the blissful figure buried his face on the crook of his lover's neck and placed a soft kiss there, right at the base of his neck.

A cute gesture that the young doctor shows when he's too happy and delighted beyond his words, and also a gesture that he uses when he's at the peak of his comfort zone.

"I know, so now stop sulking over here and let me go. I'm already running late thanks to you." Dr. Xiao mumbled, pulling away from the hug. While Wang Yibo frowned at the sudden loss of the warmth, once the latter pulled away.

"Come on... It's not that late.'' The dissatisfied figure complained, not liking how Xiao Zhan just pulled away when he wanted to stay like that a bit longer.

"My patients are waiting for me, Mr. Wang. I'm a responsible doctor." Zhan replied, picking his coat from the side of the couch, ready to go out for his work as he knows he will surely run late if he keeps talking to his lover.

"But not a responsible boyfriend," Wang Yibo sighed, while rolling his eyes.

At moments like this, he really wants to lock the latter in the home with him so he could get some time together with the surgeon, but watching how the latter is a workaholic most of the time.

But he doesn't want to cage the only person, whom his heart accepts.

"Come, let me drive you there. At least I will get a couple more minutes with Mr. Responsible doctor like that." Wang Yibo said sarcastically, making sure the other got what he said.

Walking over to the door, Yibo picked up the car key from the bowl on the high stand, leaving a dumbfounded doctor still near the couch.

It took him a second to know what just happened. "Yibo- " Xiao Zhan called to ask why he suddenly wanted to drive him to the hospital when he knew the latter was busy. But the grim figure doesn't let him complete as he cut him off by say,

"Come on Mr. Responsible doctor, you are running late." before walking out of the house, not looking back at the doctor who confusedly followed the younger like a lost puppy.

.

.

.

"Zhan-Zhan, wait up. Let's go together," Wang Yibo called out as he stepped out of the car when Xiao Zhan was about to walk away from the parking lot to his cabin.

Stopping on his track and turning back to look at the young CEO, Dr. Xiao confusedly questioned, "You are coming in..?"

Locking his car and walking towards the surgeon, Wang Yibo said, "Yeah, I gotta get something from the office." before he started walking along with the mellow surgeon, who slowed on his fast steps to walk along with his lover.

"What is it..?" Xiao Zhan questioned as they both climbed the short stairs and to the ground floor of the hospital building, which leads to the elevator. Getting into the empty elevator, the doctor pressed on the number to his floor and the one for his lover's office.

"Confidential.'' The cold yet mischievously smirking figure responded, making the other irritated as the surgeon is sure that Wang Yibo was just trying to get on his nerves, more than hiding a secret.

"Tsk, I'm not putting my nose in your business then." the surgeon responded, turning his head to the side, showing his displeased look to the other.

Seeing the elder sulk now, Wang Yibo smiled gently and pulled the latter close and whispered, "Babe, it's really confidential. I can't talk about it here."

Pushing the younger away from his body quickly, Dr. Xiao responded, "Whatever. I'm not interested in knowing anyway," and walked out of the elevator as soon as the door opened, just after hearing a short, "Bye Zhan," from the CEO.

Both lovers parted on the way and headed to their own designated workplaces. But the grim figure was here only to drop his lover and collect a file from the office himself.

He could have asked someone to get it, but wanting to drive Zhan back to hospital, Wang Yibo thought of getting it himself.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning and the grim figure was getting ready for his early flight, when he received a call from his assistant. Wang Yibo picked up the call and answered, "Yu Chen..?"

"Mr. Wang, Dr. Xiao fainted at the hospital, he looks really pale too." Yu Chen informed the younger, which made the grim figure pause for a moment to process what his assistant just said.

Wang Yibo stopped buttoning up his shirt halfway and exclaimed, "What..? what happened to Zhan..?"

He doesn't know what happened all of a sudden, when his lover looked fine the night before when he himself dropped the latter at the hospital. Dr. Xiao looked healthy and bright the day before, so suddenly hearing the news panicked Yibo more than he ever had.

Giving a second for his young master to calm down, Yu Chen continued, "The doctors are checking on him sir. But from what I know, a nurse found him on the floor of his cabinet early this morning. They immediately moved him into an observation room and are doing the check-ups now."

The grip on his phone tightened, hearing the news and Yibo swiftly hung up the call before saying, "I will be there soon." to which, the assistant replied with a quick, "Yes Mr. Wang,"

Slumping on to his bed, Wang Yibo stayed still for a moment, processing everything that happened. And that's when the fact of his lover almost slipping out of his hands sank in his head, which made him breath hard and clutch onto the bed sheet tight in the fear of losing himself.

The young CEO never knew Xiao Zhan was this important for him until now. He had to go through such a situation for him to realize how deep he's in love with the mellow surgeon, and also to realize the depth of his feelings were more than what he had for San-San back then.

Lisa, the grim CEO's secretary knocked on the door, not seeing her boss. They were about to go to the airport soon, but Wang Yibo is no were to be found.

Therefore, having no other choice, the secretary opened the door and saw the CEO sitting on the bedside, with a face that's ineffable for her to explain.

Seeing his secretary, Wang Yibo got up from his bed and ordered, "Lisa, cancel all my meetings and reschedule them to the day after tomorrow."

"But sir," Lisa who was surprised by the order, tried to pursue Yibo on his sudden request as the meeting is really important for the company, and the sudden reschedule may affect the contact badly.

But having no other thought but his lover's face in his mind, Wang Yibo cut her off and walked out of the room as he deadpanned, "No buts, just do as I say. And I will be on leave tomorrow, so don't get in touch with me unless it's really important. Cancel my trip and do the rest accordingly."

Leaving no chance for her to pursue the latter, Lisa agreed immediately, "Yes Mr. Wang." and accompanied the frigid figure who was now having the look of fear in him, to the car.

"To the hospital." Wang Yibo ordered his driver as soon as he got in the car. His fist clenched tight and his lips pressed together. The young CEO threw his head back to the head rest of the seat, trying to get a hold of his emotions properly.

The driver immediately drove away from the premises, with the panicked figure inside. Each second felt like hours for him, and his heart beat fastened the more he got closer to the hospital, where his beloved is working in and now, he's admitted in.

The only prayer that bloomed in the heart of the alarmed dour person was, _'Zhan please be alright.'_


	17. Chapter 17

Ascending from his car, Wang Yibo immediately ran across the hospital floor towards the 5th floor where his lover is admitted. The young CEO ran through the crowded lobby of the hospital to the elevator, which took him to his designated floor.

Stepping out from the elevator, the scared looking grim figure saw his assistant waiting for him at the end of the corridor to his right. Steadily walking towards the room, half-way meeting his assistant who guided him towards the room.

Opening the door wide, Wang Yibo anxiously called out, "Zhan," as he stepped inside the room without hesitation. His eyes darted left and right, trying to figure out the unfamiliar room, to find his beloved as soon as he could.

Finally looking around and figuring out the thing, the anxious guy noticed the bed in the middle of the room, where a slender figure was in his deep sleep, looking calm and peaceful at once.

"Mr. Wang..?" A familiar voice pulled him out of his trance, as he was lost watching his lover lying on the bed lifelessly.

Composing himself after pulling himself together as he noticed the presence of another person in the room. The aloof looking, scared young man walked inside the room, towards the bed and asked the doctor who stood by the bed and greeted him on his arrival.

"Doctor, How's he..?"

Looking down at the lying figure on the bed, soon after hearing the question by the latter, Dr. Li, who was a senior doctor in the hospital, replied Wang Yibo, "Dr. Xiao is doing good sir, he was just dehydrated and fatigued. He will get better after a good round of sleep."

The senior doctor reassured the hasty yet worried looking young CEO, who had a troubled expression, clear enough for the doctor to see. Though he wonders why the grim CEO is worried about his junior doctor to this extent, he still dares to not ask about it.

Stepping forwards towards the bed, his hands reached out to the lying figure on the bed and gently caressed those soft cheeks of the tired person. A small smile bloomed in his lips, seeing the latter sleeping peacefully.

"Dr. Li, when can he go back..?" Wang Yibo questioned, still with his gaze focused on the mellow person on the bed, and his hands on the cheeks continued to caress them softly.

Looking a bit hesitant at the intimacy of the young man and the junior doctor in his bed, Dr. Li said, "Ah, he can go back when he wakes up."

Just by the look of it, the senior doctor could see how close those two were. And this was his very first time watching the aloof CEO looking worried about someone deep like this from the time since he knew the younger.

It was indeed quite surprising for the senior doctor to watch Wang Yibo bring gentleness like this with someone, and that someone who happened to be his junior as well.

"Thank you Dr. Li." Wang Yibo said, smiling slightly at the doctor which mostly never happens usually.

Taken aback from the sudden gentleness in the mostly aloof figure's aura, the senior doctor watches the hidden words in between that 'thank you'. It was his queue to leave the younger alone with the other doctor on the bed, resting.

"I will take my leave now, Mr. Wang" saying so, the senior doctor bowed slightly to the CEO which was followed by a short, "Mn,". The younger was now back looking at his lover on the bed, as if nothing else exists in his world.

The senior bid his farewell and walked out of the room with the nurse who was there all along, watching the sudden visit by the dour person.

Yibo on the other hand pulled a chair from the side and sat beside the bed, closer to his lover while he continued to caress the Zhan's gentle hands in his. A wave of concern washed over Wang Yibo, even though he knew his beloved was just tired and there's nothing to be worried about.

.

.

.

"Zhan," The excited, yet concerned looking guy who was besides Dr. Xiao, called out as soon as he saw the letter fluttering his eyes open.

It took Xiao Zhan a couple of seconds to coherent everything including his surroundings after waking up. The last thing he remembered was trying to walk out of his room to get a bottle of water, as he didn't have any left in his room.

It confused him why he's in a room, and on the hospital bed with an IV connected to his body on top of that. He's a doctor for Pete's sake, yet here he's lying on the bed like a patient with his lover looking at him worriedly.

Wang Yibo...? Why is he here..? The slender figure's mind wandered, thinking why the younger is here with him when he was supposed to be on a business trip from what he recalls.

"Yibo..? what are you doing here..?" The surgeon questioned his lover, as soon as the fact sank in his head.

Listening to the first question which was uttered by his lover, the young CEO kept looking at the slender figure on the bed for a couple of seconds, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Some dummy fainted and scared me, so here I am." Wang Yibo explained, still looking annoyingly at Xiao Zhan who dared to question him like that, even after he came running towards the latter; cancelling all his plans and stayed beside the sleeping figure for the past 10 hours.

"what about your trip..?" the doctor questioned curiously, not knowing what the younger actually did when he was knocked out.

"Trip..?" Wang Yibo paused, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner before he continued, " Well I canceled and rescheduled it." With a shrug that followed his words, in a lazily calm manner, as if he's not concerned about the potential chance of actually losing a million-dollar business.

Abruptly waking up from his lying position, the surgeon frantically asked, "What..? But why did you do that..? You know it was important." which was followed by a scold at the end, reminding the younger that he should be more attentive to his work.

Getting scolded by the latter than the flustered and thankful look on his lover's face, Wang Yibo's face fell and was now sulking in a cute way as he complained, "Seriously..? I came here running all the way, only to get scolded like this now..? This is unfair Zhan."

Xiao Zhan realized his mistake instantly and bit his lips unconsciously, thinking he shouldn't have scolded the younger just after waking up, not even thinking of the fact that Wang Yibo thought of him more than his business deal, and came running to him.

The doctor looked at his lover with a guilt expression and softly mumbled, "Yibo, don't be like this. You shouldn't have done that. I'm fine here, see. Nothing is wrong with me."

Despite knowing the effort Yibo had put into it, Xiao Zhan still didn't want his lover to miss the chance of a business deal because of him. Unconsciously he too felt responsible for the loss, as he was the prime reason why the younger had to come to the hospital in the first place.

"I don't even have the right to worry over my lover now..?" the dour person questioned back, with his arms crossed over his chest, still in his grumpy mood, not ready to reconcile with Zhan yet.

"Stop talking," Dr. Xiao scolded the younger as he was flustered, hearing the latter openly claiming their relationship like that, though they both were the only living souls in the room to hear the open confession.

The young surgeon felt like he wanted to sink more into the bed so that he doesn't have to face Yibo, who can confess with a straight face. How can the latter confess with a straight face when he's here all the way flustered just listening to his lover's casual confession..?

The grim person continued, "And what fine are you talking about..? If you were fine, then I wouldn't find you here in the hospital bed when you are supposed to treat patients. And not be one among them instead." in a scolding manner.

And now that the tables had turned, as Yibo was scolding his lover, who now looked like a lost puppy; getting scolded by the latter. The doctor gazed back at his young lover with pleading eyes and softly mumbled, "Can I go home yet..?"

Watching the way, the latter, asking him the question, Wang Yibo couldn't help himself from sighing deeply before answering, "Yes, Dr. Li said you can go back when you are awake. But he recommended you to rest more until you fully recover."

Xiao Zhan smiled hearing the assurance that he is good to go home. But the grim person wasn't pleased watching the latter smiling like that, when he was so worried for the said person hours ago. "And don't think I'm letting you go, just because you change the topic."

Wang Yibo said sternly, watching his lover smiling silently thinking Yibo forgot what he was talking about and fell for the latter's tricks. Intel let go of the situation despite knowing the other was tricking him to this to avoid getting scolded by him.

But playing surgeon cap smiling even after getting scolded because he was truly happy deep inside more than he could ever show off. Just the fact that the latter was beside him, made him happy.

"Stop smiling like that, let's go." Wang Yibo ordered, standing up from where he was seated a while ago before extending his hands for his lover to hold on.

"Mn," The surgeon nodded excitedly and got up from the bed as Wang Yibo called the doctor to remove all those wires and tubes attached onto his lover's petite body.

Getting done with the final procedures and taking all the machinery wires off his body, Zhan and his lover walked out of the room, still with the surgeon looking quite weak and tired besides the charming young man, who gained the attention of many despite their age.

Xiao Zhan was trying his best to keep his posture steady as he doesn't want anyone to think that he's purposely clinging on to the other. But as they walked ahead with the grim figure by his side, his legs wobbled a bit and almost stumbled on someone.

Wang Yibo was quick to catch his lover and pull him closer to his body, as he wrapped his hands around the latter's waistline, holding Zhan securely in his arms before giving a worried look, which the surgeon brushed off with a smile of reassurance.

Nearing the parking lot, Yu Chen, who was by the car; upon seeing the tired doctor, inquired, "Are you okay Dr. Xiao..?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Xiao Zhan smiled tiredly, still with a hint of weakness in his voice.

Hearing his lover being so gentle with his assistant, Wang Yibo rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, loud enough for the rest of the small crowd to hear.

Listening to the heavy sigh of the latter, the doctor turned his head to the left and asked, "What happened to you..?" in a confused manner as he's not sure why the demoner of the younger changed within seconds, when he was just talking to his assistant with him by his side.

"I got scolded and he got praised..? Your double standards are really unfair you know..?" Wang Yibo sulked silly, making his assistant almost lose his job by cracking into a laugh, which he successfully controlled on time before the CEO gave him a death glare.

"Yibo, I'm not. Please understand me." Xiao Zhan protested, making his point clear that he wasn't being biased towards Yu Chen, and was only being polite instead.

"It's fine, come." Wang Yibo said, before pulling the latter inside the car with him, not giving a chance for Zhan to speak his points anymore.

The doctor sighed as he sat beside his lover in the back seat, with Yu Chen driving the car back to Wang Yibo's house. The drive back home was mostly silent as Zhan was tired and Yibo was still sulking for his lover being too hard on him, and not being romantic even when he's taking the initiative for it.

.

.

.

"Zhan, Zhan..?" Wang Yibo whispered near the surgeon's ears as they reached the garage of their house, as the mellow surgeon fell back into sleep on the way and unconsciously cuddled onto his lover's side in search of warmth.

"Should I help you Young Master..? He looks heavy." Yu Chen asked, watching the timid figure refusing to get up from the sleep and his young master had no other way than to carry the sleepy figure back inside.

"I can manage that." The grim person said, lifting up the sleeping surgeon in his hands and walked back to his house with his assistant following him behind, as the latter said, "Yes sir," before walking behind the CEO with a bag in his hand.

Gently lying down Xiao Zhan on the bed, Wang Yibo walked out of his bedroom and met Yu Chen in the hallway. The assistant bowed before he gave the small bag in his hand to the CEO and bid his farewell, walking out of the house.

Xiao was still in his sleep when he felt like someone was tugging on his clothes or more like taking them off. Abruptly waking up from the sleep, he saw his beloved sitting beside the bed and was working on removing his clothes.

Panicking at the sudden encounter of the younger trying to take his clothes off, the mellow surgeon questioned with a yelp as he held those arms which were busy unbuttoning his shirt, "Yibo, what are you doing..? And why am I here..? It's not my room."

"Sponge bath. So, stay still." Wang Yibo said, nonchalantly as he continued to undress his lover who no was flabbergasted at his behavior.

Xiao Zhan flinched at the sudden contact on his bare skin when his beloved started wiping his body with a wet cloth, trying to clean him thoroughly.

Getting hold on the latter's hand the surgeon timidly mumbled, "I can do it myself; you don't have to-" only to get cut off in the middle of a sentence when Wang Yibo raised his head a bit to look at him and asked, "Are you shy..?" with a light smirk at the corner of his lips, teasing the elder who was trying to avoid any physical contact with lately.

Both their heads were inches away from each other, and the grim person saw how the surgeon unconsciously gulped at their closeness. Despite knowing the latter was clearly affected by his presence, Wang Yibo still decided to play oblivious in front of Zhan.

Those almond eyes kept staring deeply into the younger's dark orbs, as if it was trapped in a trance of unknown. Squirming beneath his soulmate, Xiao Zhan tried his best to not look affected by the other's presence, but he couldn't hold it anymore and he stuttered,

"No, it's.. It's-"

Hearing the mellow figure whining again, Wang Yibo bent down and gently bit those plum lips which were too hard for him to resist while their eyes were locked.

The peripheral view of those pale lips which glistened as Zhan bit them unconsciously when he gulped, was more tempting that he could get a hold off.

Pulling away a bit, enough for him to see his beloved close, Yibo whispered, "I have already seen you whole, so stop being so shy now and let me help you."

Pulling the bewildered looking person towards him, Yibo captured those plum lips with his and kissed them sensually. While the other momentarily clutched onto those broad shoulders as he felt his knees weakening.

Successfully shutting Zhan completely, and indulge himself in the blissful feeling of his new emotion as they kiss the hard and long. Yibo's hand moved down once again, the grim person pressed their bodies together and now each of them can feel the other in their proximity like this.

His gaze traveled from those beautiful pairs of almond eyes to those cherry nose and rosy plum lips, then to the other's Adam's apple which moved up and down in a rhythm as the mellow person gulped unconsciously, from the intensity of the stare his beloved was giving him.

Zhan was trapped in that intimidating gaze of his lover and the next thing he knew; the grim person was once again kissing him deep and intensely to the point that he felt his knees weakening.

Yibo pulled the other by his neck and pressed his firm; yet soft lips on to those rosy ones. Their lips moved in the rhythm of love and both closed their eyes, drowning themselves in the moment of euphoric pleasure that embraced them.

The mellow person parted his lips for the other as his lover's soft muscle intruded his mouth, tasting each and every corner of his sweet cavern like the gentle caress of summer breeze.

No words were in between them, yet, somehow, they both understood each other and the depth of their feelings at a moment like that.

Gently pulling away as he noticed the latter having trouble in breathing, Wang Yibo softly whispered, "Sleep, you are exhausted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep, you are exhausted." Wang Yibo said to the author, seeing her panda eyes and tired figure. Nodding her head lazily, she falls asleep listening to 'Lan Wangji accompanying you to sleep'. 


	18. Chapter 18

_**A day after Xiao Zhan came back from the hospital.** _

It was a cold wintery morning; Dr. Xiao woke up from his sleep in his lover's arms. Wang Yibo had securely wrapped his arms around his body, sharing their warmth under the thick blanket; which cocooned them like a love nest.

The two gentle looking figures are still on the bed, the younger was still in his light sleep, stirring in between when the surgeon tries to move. Xiao Zhan was almost numb from lying in the same position for a long while now, with Yibo wrapping him in a safe hug.

With his gentle smile playing on his lips, Zhan watched the sleeping figure besides him for quite a while. The smile never left his face, looking at the man who walked into his life like a winter night dream.

Xiao Zhan is still not sure why they both ended up sleeping on the large couch last night, rather than going back to the bed and sleeping comfortably. All he remembered was sitting on the couch with his lover by his side and watching the movie, which clearly failed to entertain both of them.

It was such a cold night and the doctor wanted to watch a movie together with Wang Yibo in a cozy position, with the latter wrapping him in a small bundle. But what happened after that was quite the opposite, as Yibo was more interested in something else.

Both the lovebirds couldn't keep their hands off each other which resulted in them making out on the soft rug on the floor, where they curled up together in their own happy nest, with the TV still on and the movie was going on in the background.

It was such a blissful night for both of them, cuddling up together in a cold night like wandering souls, tied up together as one.

The night was long and cold, but Wang Yibo made sure that the young surgeon was warmed up later when Xiao Zhan dozed off in between those minutes, which they shared in silence.

Dr. Xiao is not sure when he fell asleep, but he still remembers having a vague memory of his lover gently placing him on the couch before joining him; with a blanket that warmed them all night.

Caressing those soft cheeks with his slender fingers, the surgeon loved his man in silence as his eyes sparked in forelsket. Waking up to the smiling gorgeous face of the man in front of him, Yibo was truly delighted to have the surgeon in his life.

"Good morning Zhan-Zhan, did you sleep well last night..?" Wang Yibo inquired in his deep, sheepishly husky voice just after waking up from his euphoric sleep.

The surgeon couldn't help himself from smiling brighter, before nodding his head and moving forward to leave a small peck at those pouty lips of his lover, who just woke up, still looking grumpy somehow with those plum lips stretched into an adorable pout.

The small pout on Wang Yibo's face was now replaced with a handsome smile, as soon as he was greeted with a morning kiss from his beloved.

Cuddling up for a couple more minutes, Zhan got up from the couch and stretched before he went to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee for them.

Wang Yibo followed his lover to the kitchen like a lost puppy, still in his sleepy figure even after washing up just then. Slumping down on the chair, the handsome young man watched the surgeon who busied himself in brewing the coffee.

Taking the cups filled with hot coffee, Zhan walked towards the table where Yibo was waiting for him dazedly. Giving the cup of coffee to the younger, the surgeon's eyes darted towards the outline of the penthouse.

It was snowing. Seems like winter was really late in Beijing this time as it's already the end of November.

The mellow figure seems to be in great spirit watching the snow falling from the white heaven; slowly, almost as if it was touching his heart string.

Unaware of himself, Zhan started walking towards the balcony, leaving the sulking person at the table to watch his lover walking away without waiting for him.

The chionophile nature in the mellow person was awake, watching the snowflakes falling down slowly. Zhan stood near the railing of the balcony, watching the sky with his head upturned and a beautiful smile that mesmerized Wang Yibo, who left his cup of coffee at the table half finished.

The ethereal figure stood there alone at the open balcony with his coffee still in his hand and his eyes sparkling in joy.

Walking near his lover, Yibo wrapped his hands around the latter's waist and hugged Zhan, while snuggling closer with his face buried at the crook of the surgeon's neck.

"It's beautiful. Yibo look," Dr. Xiao whispered, still with his heart so light and mind so free.

Pulling slightly away from the hug, Yibo whispered near the doctor's ear, "You are more beautiful to me, than the snow."

Turning around to look at the younger, Xiao Zhan was still securely wrapped in his lover's arms. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not. I was telling what I felt. You are more beautiful than that Zhan-Zhan, when will you believe me..?" Yibo sulked, earning a small knock on his forehead as Zhan lightly bumped their head together at Yibo's silliness.

"When you stop being silly." Dr. Xiao replied, which made the latter roll his eyes.

"Just say you won't believe me, it's much better than this. Why is my boyfriend so mean..?" The CEO complained, making Zhan chuckle delightedly watching the younger being spoiled again.

The morning went with both of them playing around in the snow, as Zhan wanted to enjoy the first snow with Yibo so bad. Therefore, despite being lazy to go out of the cold day, Yibo still accompanied his boyfriend to the rooftop of his house and enjoyed watching Zhan playing in the snow excitedly.

Taking his phone out from his pocket, the dour figure snapped couple of pictures of the latter along with a video of Zhan playing in the snow, and also them sharing a kiss under the white snowing heaven.

.

.

.

Later in the evening, Xiao Zhan suggested for them to take a stroll around the area, as they both mostly never get time for a walk because of their own busy schedule. Mostly all they did was coming back home and sleeping or their passionate nights that lasted till dawn and tiredly sleeping.

Yibo could only remember taking Zhan out for a date for a couple of times the past year, since they were busy and on top of that Zhan wasn't into such things.

Dr. Xiao was more than happy to have Yibo in his life, that he's not bothered about the stereotypical dating life. Zhan was more than understanding about Yibo social life and he did all he could to keep their relationship in private, thinking it might not affect well for Yibo if things got out of hand.

The couple was busy walking out the free streets of their surroundings, hand in hand when they encountered a familiar figure on the way back. The surgeon pulled his hands off the grip of his lover, seeing the familiar figure who was now walking towards them.

The pros of living in a rich neighborhood, the street was mostly empty with closer to no one was there except them until now. The CEO was clearly not satisfied with the sudden emptiness in his hands but still he kept quiet, sensing the discomfort in his lover seeing the new comer.

"Zhan." the voice of the women exclaimed. She walked near the tall figure as soon as she realized the familiar structure of her old friend.

"What a pleasant surprise..! What are you doing here..? Wait, do you live here..?" she questioned, side eyeing the other guy besides her friend.

She was one of his neighbors from his previous address where he used to live. Zhan still remembers her clearly, as she was someone who clung around him all the time ever since he moved into that neighborhood.

"Ah, well I work with Mr. Wang, so- " Dr. Xiao explained politely, trying to not look awkward, though he was failing.

The girl smiled sweetly, seeing his old crush whom she is still interested in. It's been quite a while since her last break up and since she moved on from that relationship.

The surgeon was fidgeting on his foot the more the girl stayed besides them. Zhan was sure that Yibo was not liking her presence. And he couldn't help himself from being paranoid, remembering the incident when she confessed her feelings towards him once; back then when there were still neighbors.

It scared him a bit as he couldn't predict what she was up to, but watching her smile sweetly he knew that she was trying to impress him.

"Ah, really..? I didn't know. Anyway, I'm happy that I bumped into you today. I was on my way back home just now." the girl informed the surgeon who nodded silently, still smiling awkwardly; having Yibo by his side.

Looking at her wrist watch, the girls exclaimed, " Zhan, I have to go now. it's almost time for my bus." before walking forwards and hugging the mellow person suddenly, giving him no chance to react.

Pulling away from the hug, and not caring about the other soul's presence there, she shyly said, "Come home when you have some time, okay..? Mom misses you, me too."

Yibo was now fuming in anger, watching the boldness of the girl to hug his boyfriend in front of him. He was already pissed the moment she walked towards them and now he was raging in anger.

Clenching his fist tight, Yibo glared at the girl who was still oblivious of his identity, though Zhan introduced him very briefly.

"I don't think that is happening any time soon, so don't expect for his visit." the frigid figure interrupted harshly, when he noticed his lover looking back and forth between him and the girl confusedly.

Xiao Zhan was flabbergasted by the latter pulling him along with him all of a sudden, not giving him a chance to speak nor to protest against what the younger was doing, leaving the girl dumbfounded, watching Zhan getting dragged away out of the blue.

He lets himself get dragged by Yibo without protest since he knew that protesting against will do nothing but more damage to the current situation.

All the way through the hallway of the house, the elder walked along with his soulmate without a complaint and went with the flow, letting the younger do as he pleases.

His eyes were on their jointed hands and his heart was blooming in happiness, seeing the old, fierce Wang Yibo back once again.

Taking the final steps towards the room, Wang Yibo threw his lover onto the bed, careful enough to not hurt the mellow figure who bounced on the bed on his fall.

Walking straight towards the bed where his love was on, Wang Yibo eyed the slender figure carefully, examining him from head to toe.

His alluring eyes glistened in curiosity on what the younger was about to do, albeit knowing what's about to happen. Yet he willingly stayed still, waiting for the other to join him.

The moment their eyes met each other; an unexplainable wave of passion was brushed over both of them.

Climbing on the bed in his slow pace, Wang Yibo kept his gaze steady, looking at the person lying on the bed, beautifully fragile.

Bending over with both his hands on either side of Xiao Zhan's head, Wang Yibo leaned down a little bit, still not enough for the latter to feel his hot breath.

The seductive warm almond eye of the slender doctor, focused on that sole figure which kept him going and gifted him his most precious every day.

Slowly raising his right hands and brushing them over the lazy bangs of his lover on his forehead, his hands travelled smoothly tracing the sharp jaw.

Xiao Zhan smiled gently with so much love and care for the other which he kept deep in his heart.

Yibo still had his eyes on the person below him, observing the other's every move as if he was studying them and taking even the tiniest details to heart.

A smile that stayed unfaded in his heart for all this while, a smile that used to hurt him the most when the love of his life parted away from him even for a short time, and a smile that touched his heart-string for the first time.

Finally getting brave enough to take the next step, Xiao Zhan raised his other hand and wrapped both his hands around his beloved's neck and pulled him closer. So close to the point that the tip of the younger's nose is now touching his.

Yet Wang Yibo did nothing but let the other handle things. Looking at that beautiful face of his person, who was now smiling at him.

Wang Yibo finally gave in and leaned down to capture those plum lips into a smooth smoldering yet gentle kiss.

They both nibbled on each other's lips as Zhan's slender fingers caressed Yibo's cheeks gently, still his mind wandering around as the younger sucked deep on his bottom lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, the frigid figure ran his gaze over the god's masterpiece lying in front of him, as he took in each and every detail of Zhan's defined structure to heart.

His digits glided down from the cheeks to the prominent jaw line of his lover, drawing thin lines on them which was later followed by his lips.

No matter what, the young CEO couldn't take his eyes off his lover, who was now looking at him in a gaze full of love and gentleness. His fast fingers swiftly started crawling its way up to the surgeon's waist line, and under his shirt, touched the warm, soft skin making the latter shudder a bit.

"Zhan."


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahhh.." The mellow person sighed delightfully when Yibo continued to kiss him, while his hands travelled its way under his shirt and started caressing his soft milky skin.

A shiver ran down his spine when the latter's fingers traced the pattern of his spine, reaching the small of his back where he's sensitive the most.

Each and every touch of his lover made Zhan's body shiver, as If his body just turned more sensitive to even the simplest touch and caress from his soulmate.

Every cell inside his body felt that electric impulse of blissful pleasure, taking over both of them within seconds. And they drank in the ocean of the euphoric delight of extreme desire for each other, a craving for each other which was ineffable.

Wang Yibo once again pulled away from those soft lips and now trailed his lips onto the surgeon's neck, planting feather light kisses there, and occasionally sucking on his skin; turning them into a light shade of purple.

The grim figure didn't suck hard like the one he did on their first encounter, because he knew his Zhan would pull the hell out of him the next day if he gave him too many love bites.

That one time when his junior teased him was enough for the surgeon to sulk for a whole night, and the dour person had to coax him well until Xiao Zhan finally decided to move on.

Dr. Xiao arched his back when Yibo's hands travelled south, giving him the tingling feeling which naturally made him shiver and arch his back more. Wang Yibo on the other hand, keep playing with his neck nibbling and suck further.

"Zhan you are driving me crazy. Are you really having fun watching me getting jealous now..?" Yibo inquired, still struggling as the gentle figure kept squirming beneath him beautifully.

His fingers were moving fast and finally running out of patience, Wang Yibo pulled the latter into a sitting position, pulling the hem of his lover's shirt over his head, and threw the piece of cloth away alone with the jacket Zhan was wearing while taking a stroll earlier.

Zhan was now breathing hard and so lost to even realize what was happening. All he knows is that he is losing his mind and he needs to feel Yibo, his touch, his kisses, he wants to feel Yibo melting into his soul.

The dour person pecked Zhan on his lips once again, moving down to his neck and trailing down to his chest. Yibo nibbled on his lover's collar bone, lightly sucking the skin, and again moving further down focusing over Zhan's chest more.

The younger gave a few feather light, soft kisses on his left chest, right where Zhan's heart is. The surgeon ran his hands through that thick luscious hair, pilling them lightly when the pleasure was too much to handle.

Xiao Zhan whimpered when the latter sucked his hard nubs and bit them, which made him throw his head back with a pleasured sigh.

Their hands were roaming around each other's body restlessly, trying to reach each and every inch of one another's skin. Zhan moaned lightly when Yibo was playing with his nubs.

The young CEO pinched Zhan's hard numb with his left hand while he was busy nibbling and sucking the other one, arousing the pleasure even more and making their pants go tighter than it already was.

Wang Yibo's tongue kept slowly brushing over Zhan's pink nipples, sucking them with a bit of pressure which sure is going to be reddening soon, but Xiao Zhan doesn't care about any of those.

He felt like he was in a magical world and was completely lost in the moment of his blissful desire.

"Ahh...Yibo, stop biting me, it hurts." Zhan gritted his teeth when Yibo started to bite his nubs harder than before.

The surgeon was already a panting mess, having difficulties in breathing and processing his thoughts straight with his lover exploring each and every curve of his body effortlessly.

The grim person was bringing up the wildness in the surgeon with his every kiss and touch, and it was turning Zhan into a moaning mess sitting on his lap.

Zhan moved his hips, unconsciously grinding his tight ass into his boyfriend's crotch. Wang Yibo let go of those numbs because his neck was already stiff as he had to bend down. Pulling away, he was once again focusing on Zhan's luscious lips.

Dr. Xiao almost had his eyes rolling in pleasure when Yibo kept torturing his body with soft-hard kisses and caresses, as if he was trying to show the mellow person his love for him through each of his touches.

Xiao Zhan slowly slid down from Yibo's lap as he kneed on the floor below the bed, while Yibo was still sitting on the bed with his head thrown backwards, in a seductive position.

Zhan ran his fingers through his boyfriend's rigid abs, feeling sensual while his fingers brushed each and every curve on them. He was always jealous of Yibo's abs because he doesn't have any.

But now it's all different, and those abs along with the man himself belong to him and he can't express how happy he's with the fact.

The gentle doctor gave a few butterfly kisses on Yibo's abs, making the younger pull his head back and look at his boyfriends with love and tenderness in his eyes.

Zhan locked his eyes with Wang Yibo, who was now looking down at him before his hand slowly slid on to the waist line of Yibo's jeans. Yibo's hands slowly travelled its way on Zhan's locks, running his hand through them and pulling him more closely.

The surgeon smiled at the bulge which was clearly visible on Yibo's jeans, as if it was begging to be released. Zhan's heart beat faster, thinking how his presence was actually affecting his boyfriend and made the latter crave more.

His slender fingers ran over the outline of Wang Yibo's tight jeans which portrayed the thickness of his junior without hiding it. Nearing his face closer to the crotch, Xiao Zhan kissed his lover's clothed member, smiling sweetly as his eyes darted back to the panting figure.

Getting a light sigh from the younger, Zhan boldly started unzipping Yibo's jeans, slowly releasing the monster underneath.

Wang Yibo watched each and every move of his Zhan in fascination, and the sight of Zhan, who always was submissive in the bed, now trying to please him was indeed too much for him to take at that point of time.

Zhan gulped hard when he finally pulled Yibo's rock-hard, pulsating cock out from its captive which restrained its moments until now. Pulling the jeans along with his under pants, Zhan held his lover's hard coke in his hand, caressing it gently.

Yibo breathed hard, when the mellow person lightly licked the slick of his cock, running his tongue along the side of his mushroom head, purposefully torturing him more.

Zhan's eyes glowed in desire, seeing the reaction of his boyfriend and he couldn't wait more to taste the sinful taste of his love. Dr. Xiao swallowed the hard cock into his mouth after a couple of soft licks and pecks.

His head started bobbing up and down as he kept moving his head, trying his hardest to swallow the whole thing deep throat, though he knew it's actually not an easy task to be done.

Zhan choked when Yibo's head touched his throat, but still he didn't let go of Yibo's junior. The pleasure was intense to take and Wang Yibo couldn't help himself from moaning hard, when Zhan ran his tongue through the veins of his hard cock.

His mind was flying out of the window when his lover gave him one among the best blow jobs he had ever experienced in his life.

"Oh my god...Zhan..!!!'' Yibo moaned when the soft guy busied himself sucking that hard cock harder, trying to get every bit out of it.

Wang Yibo's hands tightened its grip on Dr. Xiao's hair, when he knew Zhan was poking his limits with his sinful tongue and his mind-blowing actions.

Zhan kept sucking and probing his head up and down despite Yibo trying to push him away, as the pleasure was just too much to take in one go.

But still the surgeon didn't move away and kept pleasuring his boyfriends with his mouth, savoring the salty and musky taste of his lover when Yibo shot his cum down Zhan's throat with a grunt sound, and a sigh of satisfaction.

"Fuck... Zhan are you sure about this..?"

Yibo asked with his hooded eyes looking at his boyfriend who just pulled his own pants down his long slender legs, before throwing it away and climbing onto Yibo's lap, pressing his perky bubble butt on to Yibo's hard rod.

Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo more eagerly, letting Yibo taste himself from the kiss. Yet he felt delighted having the love of his life in his arms, giving himself to Yibo.

Zhan kept grinding his ass on Yibo's junior, making it hard for Yibo to hold back from actually devouring this soft figure on his lap. Yet Zhan was too eager as he kept kissing and tasting Yibo's skin inch by inch, kissing and sucking them lightly leaving his own mark on Yibo's perfectly sculpted body.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need you right now" Whispered the surgeon tiredly, in a low voice and he was already a panting mess while he played with Yibo's collar born.

The mellow person couldn't help himself from marking his man, and Yibo was actually mesmerized to see the needy side of his soul mate. It turned on him more, watching Zhan being eager to taste him fully as if it's their first time.

Just the thought of being inside Zhan's warm and tight hole excited Yibo even more, triggering the beast inside him to come out of its lashes.

Xiao Zhan gave a soft kiss on Yibo's chest just where his heart is and smiled blissfully, looking into Wang Yibo's deep eyes, getting lost in those hooded eyes which were filled with desire he had for this man.

Yibo pecked Zhan's lips once more before he took his own cock and rubbed its head on Zhan's awaiting pink hole.

Yibo was already wet again, and a few drops of his pre-cum was already leaking from his hard rod. While the latter had cum on Yibo's stomach when Yibo gave him a hand job in between his sinfully arousing kisses, that triggered the doctor's desire to a new spectrum.

Wang Yibo somehow managed to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer of the night stand beside the bed, with the gentle guy on his lap, seductively smiling at him in pure bliss.

The two naked bodies tangled together in a messy hug, as Wang Yibo smeared the lube on his fingers before he slid them into the warm pink hole of his lover.

The surgeon moaned lightly as he felt the slender fingers of his lover penetrate his love hole, making his shudder when Wang Yibo placed a wet kiss on his shoulder blades, at the same time trusting his fingers deep.

"Ahhh....fuck.." Zhan screamed when Yibo pushed his junior inside Zhan's gaping hole, stretching him further. Zhan's eyes sting with tears when Yibo enters him balls deep in one go.

He knows his beloved was big and is bigger than him, as this is not the first nor the second time, he's getting penetrated deeply. But he still isn't so used to the size, still after all the time.

Wang Yibo didn't dare to move for a few moments, letting Zhan adjust to his size and relax a bit because he was already clenching Yibo's cock tight, while hugging tight as if his life depended on it. Yibo almost came for the 2nd time when Zhan tightened his hole, feeling the pleasure even more.

"Zhan-Zhan, ride me" Yibo whispered breathlessly, which made Zhan shiver just hearing that husky voice of his lover.

Pulling away from his firm hold to the younger Zhan gazed at his lover. A look from Wang Yibo's powerful gaze, was enough to give him that tingling feeling in his belly.

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath, steadying his beating heart before slowly moving his body up and down in a beautiful rhythm, syncing with Yibo's shallow thrust.

The sound keeps getting louder and louder as they continue their slow dance which now speed up with each thrust.

Wang Yibo held onto the mellow figure's waist, and started thrusting harder when Zhan started screaming in delight as Yibo's junior brushed that pleasure spot in him.

"Ahhh...." Zhan's legs almost gave out when Yibo thrust deep into him, hitting his prostate in each thrust, making him fly into a blissful feeling of euphoria.

"Oh god...ahhhh Yibo...I'm gonna cum," Xiao Zhan said in between his pants, while Yibo was now thrusting into his tight hole.

But the younger were already addicted to his tight love-hole and his gorgeous body, that he can't even stop himself from going further deep, though it's not even possible anymore.

"Zhan...Mnnn" Yibo dug his nails on Zhan's waist as he gritted his teeth, still thrusting into Zhan who was now a puddle of moaning and sweating mess.

Zhan came for the second time that evening, but this time untouched. While Yibo came inside Zhan's warm hole, spreading his warmth inside his lover with an appealing smile that played on his lips.

Small droplets of sweat started dripping from both their bodies as they were riding down their first orgasm, yet they both looked like they wanted more of each other.

"That was crazy...but I love it." Wang Yibo mumbled, catching his breath while the mellow person was still laying on his body trying to get some energy back.

He was almost fully drained out and couldn't even move, the surgeon stayed put as he hugged his boyfriend tight to his body. Yibo actually loved that side of Zhan because moments like this are rare, and he wanted to savour them in his heart.

Xiao Zhan is mostly shy when he's actually embarrassed, but right now he feels like getting spoiled by his boyfriend's love and care, and nothing is going to stop him from that. 

A/n: This chapter was originally posted in Wattpad on Zhan ge's birthday and I kinda made a small vdo as my little contribution to the fandom


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a couple of days since the incident and the surgeon resumed his duties in the hospital, after being babied by his lover for the past couple of days.

Having the dour figure in his life was more than something he could ever ask for, because that how the latter took care of him when he was vulnerable.

Wang Yibo stayed with him in the house taking care of him and accompanying him in everything, even though he was better and was capable of doing things on his own after the much-needed rest.

All those gestures were warm and gentle and he chose not to discourage Wang Yibo when he is the one taking initiative on doing things. Somewhere deep in his heart he too was enjoying those blissful moments together with the person whom he finally opened up with.

Even though those days never lasted until forever, he still cherished them in his heart like the most precious memory in his life that he acquired.

.

.

.

The surgeon who was busy looking through the reports, raised his head looking at the source of voice, as soon as he heard, "Dr. Xiao, the patient in room no. 345 seems to be getting weaker and his vitals are not stable."

It was such a busy day for the young surgeon and he had been studying the reports for the next surgery, which will be in a couple of hours.

Putting down the papers in his hands, Xiao Zhan swiftly gets up from his seat and orders the nurse, "I will be there in a minute, get the emergency things prepared."

"Yes, Dr. Xiao" the nurse rushed back to the certain room where the said patient was admitted and prepared the stuff, which will be in need of as soon as the doctor comes in.

Putting on his lab coat and taking his stethoscope with him, Zhan walked in his hurried steps towards the room to check on the said patient. Running all the way through the busy hospital floor.

Dr. Xiao was about to enter the room when his steps were suddenly halted as a hand stopped him from moving further. Turning his head to the right to look at the person who held him on his way, Zhan saw a timid girl, staring at him with her tearful eyes.

Completely turning around to look at the lady beside him, Zhan gave her a confused look, not knowing why the lady stopped him on his way to save the patient. Still with her eyes that glistened with tears, she pleaded,

"Doctor, please save my grandpa. He's the only one I have. Please save him doctor. "

Hearing the plea, Dr. Xiao realized that the young lady might be his patient's guardian, though the lady looked really young, maybe younger than him.

Gently taking his hands out of her grip, the mellow surgeon reassured her, "Miss, please stay calm. Let me check his conditions and I will try my best. Please wait here."

To which she smiled, despite her worried face and uttered, "Thank you doctor." before she watched the doctor rushing inside the room to check on his patient who is her grandfather.

Minutes passed as the lady stood there waiting for the doctor to come out. She kept biting her nails out of nervousness, while walking back and forth in front of the room; occasionally looking at the closed door of the room in which her grandfather was admitted.

She was soon distracted by the sound of the door opening, while she busied herself walking around; waiting. slightly turning to her left she noticed the handsome doctor who went inside a couple of minutes ago, now coming out while taking off his mask and gloves effortlessly.

"Doctor, how's - how's my grandpa..?" she stuttered on her words as she worried, she questioned the doctor as soon as he stepped out of the room.

Xiao Zhan who was startled for a second at the sudden loudness of her voice, raised his head to look at the girl while pulling himself together before smiling calmingly and explained,

"He's fine now. Please don't worry. He's having a slight fever but he will be stable after a while. Make sure you follow the diet and make him eat the food and medications on time."

Xiao Zhan smiled genuinely, assuring her grandfather was doing fine and there was nothing for her to worry about. Hearing those reassuring words, the girl finally heaved a sigh of relief as she helped her hands on her chest in a way of calming herself down.

"Thank you, thank you so much doctor- " She thanked the doctor but ceased her words in the middle as she wasn't sure of the doctor's name yet, that led her to have a confused expression on her face which was caught by Xiao Zhan himself.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Zhan said, "Xiao."

Sharing the reply from the doctor she awkwardly smiled and thanked the doctor again. "Ah, yeah Dr. Xiao. once again thank you."

"It's my duty to take care of my patients. I have done my part and now the rest is up to god." Dr. Xiao explained, looking at his wrist watch before looking back at the lady.

"I will get going then. Take care of yourself too, you look quite weak as well."

"Yes Dr. Xiao." The woman smiled beautifully, bidding the farewell with the doctor who steadily walked away, leaving the beautiful lady behind staring at him in admiration.

She stood there watching while her heart fluttered in a way she couldn't explain, watching the bright smile of the doctor.

.

.

.

It was already evening when Dr. Xiao was done with the surgery which lasted a couple of hours more than usual, due to its complications.

Slumping back down on his chair he decided to study a couple of materials which were on his desk, as he still got an hour more until he gets off from his work.

Xiao Zhan was busy going through some notes when he noticed his phone going off a couple of times notifying him about the incoming call.

Putting the materials down he picked up the phone from the table, only to see the name of his lover flashing on the screen which somehow made him smile sub-consciously.

Picking up the call; he heard the letters inquired, "Zhan, are you free now..?"

The mellow surgeon was quite confused for a second, thinking why his lover was searching for him all of a sudden when he doesn't even remember having plants for the day.

Remembering his schedule for the day, he answered in his gentle voice, "Not really, but I can make time for you. Why did you ask..?"

"Can you come to my office..?" Wang Yibo asked as soon as he heard Zhan telling him he could make time, despite his busy working schedule if it's for him.

An unknown feeling of happiness crept into his chest as he listened to his lover. The grim person's heart really was blooming in happiness, listening to the melodious voice of Xiao Zhan

"Office..? Wait, you are at the hospital...?" the confused doctor questioned realizing the location of his beloved.

"Mn," The CEO hummed in acknowledgment, hearing the latter's question.

"Why are you here..?" Zhan once again questioned curiously, thinking why his lover was here instead of Yibo's other office like usual.

Even though they do have a hospital, the younger usually works at the office on the other side of the city than in the hospital.

It is very unusual for him to encounter his lover in a place like this, and that was one reason why he couldn't get a grasp on, why the latter was here.

"Zhan, did you forget I still have responsibilities here..? so I'm here. Now stop questioning me and come up."

The slightly annoyed boyfriend of the surgeon demanded, getting bombarded with questions after questions from his beloved; when all he wanted was to see that beautiful face of the other.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Zhan smiled cheerfully before hanging up the call, and getting up from his chair to walk towards his new destination to where he was summoned to.

Gently knocking on the door; he called out, "Mr. Wang..?" In case he wasn't sure if someone was inside or not.

Waiting for a couple of seconds he heard a mild yet authoritative voice echoing in the room. "Come in,"

Slightly opening the door cautiously, Xiao Zhan peaked inside the room only to witness another figure sitting on the chair in front of Wang Yibo, and was talking to the aloof guy.

Realizing the presence of the newcomer in the room, the person who was busy talking to the CEO decided to take his leave. "I will take my leave Mr. Wang, just call me if you need anything else."

"Mn, bye." the young man nodded his head, slightly acknowledging the other who got up from the chair and left with a light bow.

Xiao Zhan stood there at the door until the man left, after giving him a side glance before fully getting out of the room, leaving the CEO and his lover inside.

Xiao Zhan watched the guy walking out with a confused face. But still chose not to bother much about it as he walked forward towards Wang Yibo and gently questioned,

"Why did you call me..?"

"Because I missed you." the dour person replied, looking ever so calmly at his lover who looked at him with a look of disbelief.

Xiao Zhan ran up to his lover's office thinking that there's some emergency, only to find the latter goofing around with him. Sighing at the silliness of his beloved, Zhan shook his head before questioning,

"Yibo..!! I thought it was some emergency"

Getting up from his chair, Wang Yibo walked towards his lover and stood in front of the latter, just a couple of inches away. Crossing his arms over his chest and bending forward, making the doctor to step back a bit, Wang Yibo sulked,

"Why..? me wanting to see you is not an emergency..? "

"But, I'm on duty now. What if there's an emergency when I'm here..? Please don't do this again hm..?"

Xiao Zhan complained, still in his gentle tone, not making the other think that he doesn't like that fact that Wang Yibo summoned him here.

The soft person wants his lover to know that what he did just now wasn't right. But at the same time, he has to keep that latter's emotions in check; so, he doesn't have to watch another outburst because of this.

Straightening himself. Wang Yibo pouted, "Okay I won't, stop nagging now. Also, we will be leaving in a couple of days, so I thought I should go shopping and wanted to take you with me. When will you be done..?"

The aloof figure looked gentler with the soft pout, being disappointed at the way Xiao Zhan lightly scolded him.

Dr. Xiao couldn't help but smile at the way the otherwise grim person was acting now. With his bright smile he informed, "An hour more..?"

Wang Yibo nodded his head in acknowledgment while replying, "Okay then, I have a couple of files to go through. So, let's leave together after that..?"

"Mn-" the surgeon nodded cheerfully with a hum but pulled into a kiss by Wang Yibo in the split of a second.

Slightly stumbling on his steps, the surgeon fell onto his lover's body who held him in place, before those soft lips wandered and found its soulmate.

A bliss of ineffability was what embraced these two souls who longed for the other, like a swan waiting for the first rain.

.

.

.

"Do you like anything..?"

Wang Yibo asked, as he watched his beloved standing in front of the shirt section in one among the biggest men's wear shops in the city.

It's been over 30 minutes since Xiao Zhan has been trying to get a new shirt for himself, but still haven't reached his conclusion yet. All the shirts are aesthetically pleasing and extremely fine made.

But the surgeon still can't get a hold of the fact that they cost almost or even more than his whole month's salary. Thus, the hesitation triggered even after he tried a couple of shirts which looked really good on him.

Shaking his head while slightly biting his lips, he hesitantly replied with a silly pout. "Nope, they are too expensive."

Wang Yibo couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes at the way Zhan was concerned about the price, when he's the one buying it for him. He still doesn't get why Xiao Zhan denies something when he's the one paying for it.

And even if he agrees, Zhan refuses to get anything too expensive, making Yibo have a hard time choosing something that his lover would accept.

"Stop worrying about the price and select something. It's on me." Wang Yibo said, looking at the collection of shirts in front of him. But his gaze darted back to Zhan up hearing,

"Don't wanna," the doctor said, stubbornly denying the offer.

It's always a tug of war between them like this, as neither of them agrees with the other and usually ends up not buying anything like the CEO wanted.

Watching the stubbornness of his soulmate, Yibo deadpanned, "You better select or I'm buying the whole shop. Which one..?" with his lips curled up at the left corner, beautifully making a domineering smirk.

Seeing the determination in Yibo's eyes, Xiao Zhan knew that he wasn't joking at all. The younger waited for a while to get an answer from the mellow figure.

But not getting anything but the bewildered look, Yibo was about to call the salesman over and ask him to pack things up, was when the surgeon snapped out of his thoughts and yelped, "I will select."

Looking back at his lover, Yibo smiled, "That's better," before the duo started searching for a shirt that will look good on Zhan, even though the said person looks really good in anything he wears, from a simple T- shirt to the most expensive tuxedo

"Zhan, come here." Yibo called out from a corner of the shop when he noticed a suit that he assumed to fit his lover.

Xiao Zhan who was busy searching at the other end walked over to his lover's side and inquired, "What's it..?"

"Let's get you a suit." Yibo said plainly as he focused on looking at the suit on display.

"But I already have one, why get a new one..?" Zhan protested, making his beloved sigh for the nth time that day.

"You are going to attend an important conference Zhan, so stop protesting and get a new one. I will wait there," Yibo informed the latter while pointing at the couch at the side and continued, "Until you get the measurements done."

Leaving no chance to protest, the CEO walked over to the couch to wait, while a lady walked over to the surgeon and politely asked,

"Sir, please stretch your arms." to which the surgeon complied, still pouting, making the elder woman smile while watching this grown man pouting like a child.

Once she was done taking the measurements, the women questioned gently, "Sir, do you like anything from our collection..?"

The doctor looked at his lover who was sitting not so far away from them. Upon seeing the look on Zhan's face, Yibo replied, "Why are you looking at me..? Go on, select one."

The aloof figure replay was only making it difficult for the surgeon who was asking him for help. Wang Yibo knew why Zhan was looking at him, yet he chose to ignore the other because Zhan refused to get a shirt when he said he would pay.

" Can you help me select one..?" Xiao Zhan pleaded with puppy eyes, trying to lure his lover to choose something for him because he's not sure what to choose and not sure if the thing that he chose will be too expensive for his liking.

Therefore, he wanted to leave the job to Wang Yibo and not feel guilty about it later. And he really wished for Yibo to select something for him more than anything.

Seeing the cite gesture of Zhan, the grim figure got up from the couch and walked towards the display section and looked around for a bit. "This," Yibo said, pointing at the black suit which looked really stunning even in the display. "black goes well with you."

"Can I try this..?" The surgeon asked.

"Sure sir, please follow me" smiling warmly, the women escorted Xiao Zhan towards the changing room, leaving Yibo the and handed over the suit to Zhan to try on.

"Yibo, how- how's it..?" Zhan asked, as soon as he came out of the changing room, wearing his suit and looking not so quite confident in his looks.

Raising his head to look at the love of his life, once he heard the latter's voice, Yibo was quite stunned to see Zhan looking really handsome in the suit he selected.

Smiling brightly at the gentle figure, Wang Yibo got up from the couch and forward towards Zhan and whispered, "You look handsome." loud enough for the women by the side to hear.

Seeing the flirtatious tone in the young CEO's voice, the woman said, "Yes sir, he's right you look stunning in this."

"Thanks," Dr. Xiao shyly replied as his eyes darted back to his lover soon.

Ordering the women to pack the suit along with other stuff that they bought, Xiao Zhan and his lover walked out of the store as Yibo asked while extending his hands, "Shall we..?"

"Mn, let's go." Zhan nodded happily, before he took his lovers hand and confidently walked with Yibo by his side. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Zhan-Zhan, get up. We are here." Wang Yibo called out his lover, who was still in his deep sleep as they have been travelling for the past 11 hours, as they flew from Beijing to Paris for the conference and the medical camp.

Xiao Zhan doesn't know if he's privileged to have a boyfriend like Yibo or is it just normal, but having the chance to fly all the way from China to France with Wang Yibo by his side was truly blissful, though he was busy sleeping all the way here.

Not having to cramp down with his long legs in the economy class, Xiao Zhan sure had a good time sleeping in the comfortable bed in the first-class flight. While Wang Yibo went through some reports on their way before he joined his love for a cuddle.

Fluttering his eyes open, the mellow surgeon looked around, adjusting to his surroundings. It took him a couple of seconds to adjust himself with the luxurious interior of the flight, and his eyes finally darted towards the love of his life, smiling delightedly at him.

"Oh..?" Zhan paused before continuing, "Sor- sorry I was tired."

Dr. Xiao observed his lover looking at him for a couple of seconds, before the younger one bent down and left a quick peck on his pouty lips.

Wang Yibo had been staring at those tempting pouty lips for a while now, that he couldn't stop himself from leaving a small peck on them. Xiao Zhan really does sleep like a baby with his lips pouted, unconsciously making him look way too adorable for a grown-up man.

Flashing a quick smile, Yibo reassured, "It's okay. Come let's go. You can sleep more comfortably after freshening up." before getting up from the end and packing their stiffs which they took out of their bag earlier.

Zhan washed his face and came out of the bathroom, only to see Yibo had already done packing and there's nothing left for him to do.

For the first time, Zhan was grateful about Yibo's distant personality which led the younger to book a private room in the flight for their travel. Yibo hates it when people keep looking at what he's doing and to avoid that he mostly looks for a private space while travelling.

And now having his lover by his side, Yibo made sure that Zhan was comfortable and will get enough rest on their way. Taking a couple of steps towards Wang Yibo, the doctor back hugged Yibo and comfortably snuggled close to the latter's body like a koala.

Wang Yibo smiled at the way Zhan was being now, giving him a sense of pure bliss and warmth.

Snuggling closer, leaving no space between them, Xiao Zhan placed a light kiss at the base of Yibo's neck and smiled adoringly at his own gesture, all while the young CEO stood there unmoving, letting his lover do as he pleased.

Slightly turning his head to the left, Yibo got a peripheral view of his lover's head and could feel the warm breath of the latter on his neck as Zhan breathed out slowly.

Raising his hands to pat the sluggish figure on his shoulder, Yibo unwrapped Zhan's hands from his waist line and turned around to see the elder stills sleepy and tired.

Caressing his soft cheeks in the most tender way, Yibo accompanied Xiao Zhan out of the flight to his car which was waiting outside, once they were done with all the security checks.

.

.

.

"That was so long. I feel exhausted." Dr. Xiao whined as soon as he plopped down on the end of Wang Yibo's apartment.

Since the conference and medical camp was way closer to his apartment, Yibo chose to stay in the apartment with Zhan as it was more convenient for them than staying in a hotel for a week.

The jet lag was still making the mellow person tired; despite him sleeping most of the time in the flight. While the young CEO wasn't better either, but still was holding himself up as he was used to traveling a lot because of his job.

Ruffling Xiao Zhan's messy hair, Yibo persuasively said, "Stop whining and go take a shower, it will help you get rid of a bit of your tiredness. Now go, and stop staring at me."

The surgeon whined again, but still got up from the bed as he threatened to drag him off the bed to the bathroom and make him bathe with him instead of showering alone.

Watching Zhan moping around lazily, Yibo pushed the latter into the bathroom and closed the door before walking away, only to be called back within minutes as the mellow figure opened the door again, with his head peeking out of the door in an adorable way.

"Yibo-" Zhan called, hiding behind the door with only his head in Yibo's view.

"Yeah..?" The grim person questioned with his tilted face, watching Zhan hiding his body from his view for some reason.

Despite being in a relationship for a year now, the surgeon is still shy, when it comes to openly walking around naked or half naked in front of his Wang Yibo.

"Can you, can you get my nightwear from my bag..?" Xiao Zhan asked timidly, with his eyes darting all around the place except Yibo's face.

Watching the weird attitude of Zhan, Yibo couldn't help but comment, "Why are you so shy..?" with a playful smirk that delight stayed at the corner of his lips, as he turned around to fully look at the gentle guy who was busy hiding behind the door.

"No, not that. I forgot to take them when you pushed me inside." the doctor explained while stuttering a bit, making the younger wonder why Zhan is so gentle like this.

He has seen his lover being more confident and stricter with others and even with his juniors, but when they are together, Zhan is mostly caring and submissive in a way that calms Yibo down.

He sure knows that Zhan is not someone who's fragile, but the way Zhan shows his love towards Yibo was almost tender like the effervescence, making the aloof person crave more, at the same time scared of breaking it with his carelessness.

"Wait." Yibo walked back to the bag near their bed and picked up Zhan's towel from it before returning back to the bathroom door.

Zhan extended his hands to grab the towel when Yibo extended then towards his lover, only to pull back when Zhan was trying to get a hold on them.

The playful smile on the younger's face was brighter and pleasant, making Xiao Zhan stunned for a second. Getting done with the sudden playful behavior, the young surgeon complained, "Yibo, stop playing. Give me that please,"

"Why do you want them huh..?" Wang Yibo teased as he smiled mischievously, looking at the wet figure who had his hands extended towards Yibo for the towel.

Seeing the shy behavior of Xiao Zhan, Yibo couldn't stop himself from being a little playful. Yet he wasn't able to be like this with San-San back then when he was married to her for 2 years.

Xiao Zhan was different, everything about him was different as well, which kept fascinating the grim person all along to the point that he could break out of his grim shell once in a while, without having to be scared of the change.

"What's that you want to hide from me..? What's in this body that I haven't seen him..?"

Wang Yibo asked, as he took a step forward the surgeon, intimidating the latter a bit by his sudden change from the playful young man to the seriously playful guy.

"Nothing, it's- it's cold." Xiao Zhan stuttered as his eyes fluttered

"Should I warm you up..?" Yibo asked as he pushed the door open, revealing a naked figure standing there, looking surprised with the sudden action.

"No, no need. I will just wear my clothes." Dr. Xiao grabbed the clothes from his lover and tried to close the door when Yibo blocked the door again, giving a serious look at Zhan as he started shivering from the coldness.

"Why..? you don't want me now..? Are you tired of me..?"

His eyes widened in surprise, listening to such questions, only to remember that his actions might have triggered Yibo's insecurities again.

During the span of their relationship, Zhan came to know that Yibo, despite looking confident and authoritative on the outside, is quite insecure when it comes to trusting others in his life.

"What..? no no. I- I didn't say that. I'm just tired from the flight." The mellow surgeon immediately replied, reassuring the younger who refused to let him change into the cloth and kept him waiting, still naked and cold.

Smiling at his lover's reassurance, Yibo informed, "Okay, let's sleep early. We both have a tight schedule starting tomorrow, so let's get some rest."

Yibo was about to walk away from the threshold of the bathroom door when Zhan pulled him back towards him, and placed a lingering kiss on the younger's lips, surprising Yibo a bit.

Yibo didn't even care he's getting wet, nor did he care that Zhan was still naked. Yibo pulled his lover closer to his body as he wrapped his hands around Zhan's waist and deepened the kiss for a minute more.

"Why..?" Yibo whispered closer to Zhan's ears, making the mellow figure shiver a bit from the soft voice.

"For understanding me." Zhan said in his soft voice, his eyes still lingering on the face that blooms in his night sky, the face of the man who he wholeheartedly fell in love with.

Bumping his head lightly against the gentle doctor's forehead, Wang Yibo chuckled, "Silly. Change fast and go to sleep. I will join you after a shower."

.

.

.

"Tired..?" Yibo questioned, as soon as Zhan opened his eyes from his deep sleep.

It's been 4 days since they came to Paris and have been attending meetings and camps nonstop, tiring themselves out each day. And finally, all the things were done and they got some time to relax more.

Unlike planned, Yibo and Zhan will only have a day more to spend in the city of love before they go back to China, as Yibo has to attend an important meeting.

"Kinda, but feel better now." Zhan said, snuggling more closer to his lover like a small kitten, lightly purring in an adorable way, making Yibo smile warmly.

"What are you doing..?" The happy figure asked, as he got cramped up in his lover's embrace, not letting him move freely as Zhan wrapped his hands around Yibo tightly.

"Please, let me stay like this for a bit." Xiao Zhan mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Yibo's neck, breathing lightly in a peaceful way.

"You are older than me and look at you being spoiled now." the younger teased, noticing Zhan getting clingier than before,

Normally the mellow person would shy away from all those physical intimacies, but now Zhan was acting the opposite of how he used to be, surprising Yibo himself.

"Yeah right I'm your gege, but you never treated me like one. Always bossing around me. Tsk," The gentle person complained, still his face buried at the latter's shoulder.

"Zhan-Zhan is not just my gege. That's why I never treated you like one." Yibo explained to which the surgeon tiredly hummed as a reply.

Staying in that position for a while, Yibo's mind wandered on why Zhan was being like this and the 1st thing that came rushing to his mind made him smile happily.

"You missed me..?" Wang Yibo questioned as he stroked the elder's hair soothingly, while his other hand gently caressed the small of Zhan's back.

Zhan shivered slightly at the sudden contact as Yibo slid his hands under his shirt and gently ran his soft finger on Zhan's warm skin. The surgeon was way too sensitive there and Yibo out of all the people knew it better.

Slowly raising his head to look at the younger, Zhan questioned with a hum, "Mn, how did you know..?"

"Because you are literally sticking to me like hot glue. You do that when you miss me." 

The warm guy who held his lover closer to his boat replied, gazing at the warm sunshine in his life, with love and a soul deep passion evident in his eyes.

Giving an Eskimo kiss, Yibo questioned again, "Won't you ever tell me you miss other than being like this..?"

Looking deeply into his lover's almond eyes, Zhan's beautiful pain of doe eyes brimmed with tears all of a sudden. His eyes stung painfully as tears pooled in the doe eyes, threatening to fall any moment.

The mellow figure suddenly gets emotional, watching the love and care his lover's put into their relationship. Feeling grateful at the Wang Yibo's efforts and the heart that accepted him

"I missed you. But words are not enough." A lone tear travelled it's way sideways from the gentle person's right eyes.

Dr. Xiao is not understanding what is hurting him so deeply that he couldn't stop being emotional about the tender care Yibo shows.

Maybe it's his first time being cared to this extent by someone, or maybe because he was scared of losing Yibo like the way he dreamt of, the other day.

The dour person was more confused watching Xiao Zhan crying all of a sudden, making him panic as he's not sure what to do next. Seeing the worried face of Yibo,

Zhan said, "Nothing, leave that. I'm hungry." as he started wiping the tears off his face before it started staining Yibo's shirt more.

"What do you wanna eat..?" Wang Yibo asked his beloved as soon as Zhan pulled away from the tight cuddling.

Getting up complete from the bed, the doctor sat on the bed with his head leaning backwards. The younger followed as he too got up into a sitting position.

Taking his time thinking, the surgeon replied, "Hot and sour pork soup."

With an amused look, Yibo questioned, "Isn't that my favorite..? What with the sudden change in the menu..?" to which the latter shrug his shoulder's off in a lazy manner and uttered casually,

"Nothing, just wanted to try it. And it's cold, so I need something warm. "

"But you said you didn't like that last time." Wang Yibo pointed out, just to make sure Zhan won't change his mind later.

"I wanna try again, though it won't be the same as in China, but I still want to try their Chinese cuisine." Zhan replied happily, making the younger more confused, but Yibo still cared less about that.

"Okay then, let's see."

.

.

.

"Happy now..?" Wang Yibo questioned his lover as he watched Zhan eating the soup leisurely.

Though it was not easy, they still found a really nice Chinese restaurant on their way back after the last-minute shopping which they did, as the couple will be going back to their home country the next day.

"Very," the gentle person replied happily as he munched on a piece of meat.

"Do you really like it..?" the curious CEO asked again, slightly annoying his lover who was busy trying to get a good taste of the dishes.

"Mn, why..? It tastes good." Zhan questioned back, not even bothered to give Yibo a simple glance.

Wang Yibo was busy watching Zhan having his meal delightedly when a waitress came towards them and inquired in a polite manner in her British accent, "Excuse me sir, would you like anything else..?"

Darting his eyes back to his lover Wang Yibo questioned, "Zhan, you want anything else..?"

Shaking his head cutely, the surgeon got up from the table as he said, "Nope, I'm full. I just wanna use the restroom. Be right back." and walked away from the table soon, leaving his lover alone.

"Nothing else, can I get the bill..?" Yibo said plainly, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he had nothing else to do until Zhan was back.

The girl walked away from the table a couple of seconds after she was done feasting on the man, who sat at the table not bothered about her presence there.

Yibo was busy going through some important messages from his secretary and some emails which he left unread, that he didn't quite notice the girl staring at him more than a normal person would.

Walking away from the table she met her friend half-way and she exclaimed delightfully, "Oh my god, he's so hot." and the other girl nodded her head with a smile. It was almost a fight between them earlier on who will be the one going to the table to collect the bill.

"Who do you think is beside him..? Still, he's so cute" The other girl commented, still with her eyes focused on the young man who was oblivious about his surroundings for a bit.

The 1st girl replied as she collected the bill and placed it neatly in the small binder, "Friend..? Maybe his brother. They both kinda look alike. Wait what if it's his boyfriend..?"

They both thought of the possibility for a second, but still smiled happily nodding to the other girl when she said, "He seems straight, no way. But even if he's gay, I don't mind getting him all to myself at least once. Even a night is enough."

The girls continued to bitch around about the grim person at the table and how his fine features were, but unaware to them Zhan who came out of the bathroom was just behind them, as they blocked his way during the bitching and didn't notice the gentle figure standing there, listening to their conversation.

.

.

.

"Zhan, are you okay..?" Yibo inquired as soon as he noticed the sour face of his lover, who came back from the bathroom. He knew that something was definitely wrong, just by the look on Zhan's face

"I'm good," Dr. Xiao said, still not looking so great like he always does, confusing Yibo more.

"What happened..?" Wang Yibo insisted on knowing what was bothering his lover, though Zhan on the other hand was trying his best to not get affected with those words he had to listen to.

"Nothing much, let's leave." Zhan pulled the latter's hand, trying to get out of that place which was now suffocating him more. All he wanted to do was get out of that place quickly and move on, but Yibo wasn't letting him.

"Zhan-" Wang Yibo pulled Zhan back to his seat when he tried to get up earlier, not giving a proper answer to the latter.

Looking back at his lover, Zhan couldn't hide it anymore. He stuttered, "It's just I heard them talk about you. I- I don't like it"

A small smile bloomed on his luscious lips as Wang Yibo finally understood what was going on. Though he hasn't noticed the girl earlier, he still can figure out who made his Zhan into a jealous potato within minutes.

"Jealous..?" Yibo whispered, pulling Zhan closer to him, which caused Zhan to get up from his seat and sit beside Yibo.

"No-" the surgeon's face flushed with a very subtle light shade of pink, while his eyes darted back and forth, avoiding Yibo's gaze on him.

"Really..?" the younger teased more, only to see the adorable reaction from Xiao Zhan, who was always more mature than him and held him in place; but now sulking over a silly thing.

"I- I don't have the right to." the gentle guy replied, and gained a surprised look from his lover, who looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"If not you, then who else has it..?" The grim person questioned seriously, watching the distress in his beloved words.

He's not getting why Zhan thought like that, but what bothered him was the insecurity in Zhan's eyes.

_ Wasn't I not reassuring him enough that we belonged to each other..? He always made sure that I was confident about our relationship, then why..? What happened to Zhan, to think that he doesn't have the right to get jealous over me..? Is he hiding something from me..? _

The CEO's mind wandered, with Zhan sitting beside him restlessly. The couple was in between a moment of silence which got interrupted by the girl earlier.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to disturb you. Is there anything else that you need..?" the girl smiled beautifully, making the mellow person to stiffen on his seat which didn't go unnoticed by Yibo.

"No." the aloof figure replied, not even bothered to look at the girl who flashed him the best smile she could gather.

As soon as the CEO deadpanned, the other girl who went to collect the bill came towards the table and saw Zhan sitting close to Wang Yibo while Yibo was busy searching for his wallet.

Disappointed at the way Yibo was treating them, not even giving a proper glance but looking closely at his lover instead. The girl who came with the bills mumbled in a low voice, "Your bill sir." still trying to not make a scene there.

Pulling a couple of bills out from his wallet, Yibo paid the bill, yet the girls were still there, lingering around and not leaving. The 2nd girl interrupted when Yibo took Zhan's hand in his and caressed them softly.

"Thank you, sir. Hope you had a good time dining with us."

Watching the clear disturbance on Zhan's face, Yibo couldn't stop himself from turning a bit towards the girls and raged, "Can't you see you are interrupting us..? My husband is not liking it either. So, can you leave now..?"

Flustered at the way Yibo almost yelled at them, the girl quickly apologized, "I'm sorry sir." before swiftly walking away, leaving the duo at the table with a sheer disappointment on both their faces.

"Happy now, my jelly bean..?" the dour person questioned, smiling beautifully at his lover who couldn't get out of the surprised state when Yibo called him husband.

To say Xiao Zhan was surprised would be understatement. He was truly bewildered the moment those words came out of Yibo's lips, still he smiled delightedly watching the younger's smile which was warm like a sun shine. 


	22. Chapter 22

Three days have passed since their return from Paris, both young men were buried with their work once they returned.

Wang Yibo had to stay over time in the office and Dr. Xiao was no better, as the hospital was having a shortage of surgeons during the golden time.

Things were going crazy for both Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan but still they had their own little time together at night, only to wake up in the next morning to rush back to the hospital and office,

Dr. Xiao just finished his lined-up surgery a couple of minutes ago and came back to his cabinet to rest for a bit before his next surgery. The winter is harsh this year and the number of accident cases are greater than the previous year, making the doctors busier.

Xiao Zhan was having his coffee break, with a light music playing in the background in his cabin. Scrolling through his phone for a bit, the surgeon enjoyed his coffee, only to get interrupted by his clingy junior who rushed into the cabinet.

"Zhan ge." Fan Xing exclaimed, walking in and slumped down on the patient's chair, besides Dr. Xiao, who gave him a skeptical look, with his brows slightly raised questioningly.

"What is it now..? Don't you have anything else to do here..?" the surgeon questioned annoyedly, watching his junior bragging in as if it's some public space.

"Tsk, stop chasing me away even before I step inside okay..?" the younger sulked, snatching away the cup of coffee from his senior; and taking a sip after blowing the hot liquid for a bit.

Xiao Zhan looked at his junior in surprise once the latter snatched his cup away, not even letting him gulp down the hot liquid anymore. Xing looked stressed for some reason, but his senior is more stressed because of him now.

"Why are you even here..?" Zhan questioned his bratty junior, leaning back on his chair as he knew he's not getting his coffee back from the little dork anymore.

"Nothing, I just came to see my gege." Fan Xing cooed, smothering the surgeon with his toothy smile, which Zhan knows quite well that it's nothing but a trap.

"Xing, spill it out." the Xiao Zhan demanded sternly, leaving no room for the junior to mope around.

Getting caught red handed, Fan Xing smiled sheepishly, "Haha, well. Nothing serious, but I just want to ask you something." and started pouting at the end of his words, luring his gege into his trap again.

"What..?" Zhan shot back.

"Zhan ge, stop being grumpy. I don't know who else to ask for help." the younger whined, making the surgeon almost roll his eyes back. Sighing deeply at his own misery, Dr. Xiao gave in and inquired,

"Okay-okay, tell me what it is."

"Bing-bing is not talking to me." Xing explained innocently, confusing his senior as Zhan couldn't get his fingers on who the so-called Bing-bing is.

But somewhere at the back of his head, he's sure that he has heard this name somewhere before.

"Bing-bing..? Who's that." Xiao Zhan questioned curiously, making the junior go from sulking to bewilderment within a second.

Xing really can't believe his senior completely forgot his girlfriend's name even after knowing her for quite some time.

"My girlfriend, Zhan ge. Can't you just remember her name at least for once..?" the junior cried in distress, feeling helpless how oblivious his senior can be these days.

He even noticed some behavior changes in Dr. Xiao after getting into a relationship with their Chairman's son, who is known to be the cold prince among the employees under Wang Group.

"Ah, sorry-sorry. But why..?" Xiao Zhan apologized immediately, recognizing the said girl; once his junior started complaining about his lack of attention.

The mellow doctor was quite tired after the surgery and wanted to take a break before he jumps into the next schedule, but seems like he is not getting any; thanks to his junior now.

"I don't know what I messed up this time." Fan Xing ranted, as he ruffled his own hair messily, frustrated of not knowing the reason behind his girlfriend's current attitude.

Watching the frustrated figure in front of him, the tired surgeon couldn't take it anymore. He simply questioned, "Where's your ring..?" Which surprised his junior, making the younger raise his head immediately before darting his eyes back onto his fingers, to check the said piece of jewelry which was supposed to be on him.

"My ring..? Oh shit." Fan Xing exclaimed loudly as soon as he realized that little piece of jewelry wasn't there on his fingers anymore and he might have lost it somewhere, which naturally was the cause of his girlfriend's sudden grumpiness.

Giving his junior a judgmental look when he cried, "My ring." the surgeon nonchalantly questioned, "Yeah, where is it..?"

"I think I lost it. Oh my god, she's going to kill me."

Fan Xing looked like he was about to cry any moment, as he bit his lips, trying to think where he lost his precious ring; his girlfriend gifted him on their first-year anniversary.

"At least now you know what you messed up." Senior surgeon said as he locked his arms over his chest, and kept playing on his chair, moving it left and right, unbothered.

"Zhan ge what do I do..? Augh, it's her gift." the younger questioned helplessly, trying to figure out a solution for his current dilemma, at the same time trying to have a helping hand from his senior.

"Aww, why did you hit me..?" Fan Xing complained, as soon as he received a hard smack on his head by the latter, as Dr. Xiao was basically done with this annoying Homo Sapien, who kept annoying him for the past couple of minutes.

"Be careful with your things next time, you dumb-ass." the surgeon said, shaking his head in disbelief while pulling the drawer of his table to take out the said piece of jewelry from inside and giving the ring to Xing, "Here,"

His eyes widened in surprise, saying the missing piece of jewelry in his seniors' hand but delighted at the same time, knowing that he didn't actually lose it.

"Zhan ge, I love you. You are the best. Oh my god, I really thought I lost it." Fan Xing cried in delight and ran towards his senior, wrapping his arms around the mellow surgeon into a bone crushing hug.

Dr. Xiao rolled his eyes at the way the younger was behaving, but stayed still since he's trapped in the hug. Fan Xing was busy confessing his love to his senior when the door of the cabinet flung open, and a voice echoed,

"Dr. Xiao, Dr. Li Wei is looking for you." the nurse who came in, informed the surgeon who was now trapped in Xing's hug, looking awkward when the nurse came in.

Surprised at the sudden scene, she gave a questioning look at the doctor and his junior before Zhan explained, "Okay, I will be there in a minute. Don't mind him," and tried to push the clingy boy away from him, "Xing, get away from me."

Nodding her head, the nurse left the cabinet, leaving the other two men there, smiling at the sweet scene she witnessed.

Glaring at his junior, Dr. Xiao grabbed his coat and went out of his cabin to his senior who summoned him, with Fan Xing tailing him like a puppy until the elevator.

.

.

.

"Zhan, who dropped you back..?" The CEO questioned, as soon as he watched the mellow person walking into the living room, his face looking pale and tired.

Xiao Zhan looked really exhausted with his red face and puffy eyes, the moment he walked in. These details never went unnoticed by his lover who was waiting for him.

The grim person was a bit surprised since he wasn't expecting Xiao Zhan to come back home early. Yibo remembered the letter informing him of having a long surgery on the same day.

"It's Xing." Xiao Zhan replied casually, busying himself by getting out of the thick jacket he was wearing, as it was really cold outside.

"What happened..?" Wang Yibo asked, as soon as he noticed the change in the soft guy's face. A face that used to bloom in softness was now gloomy and pale.

He knew something wasn't right; the moment Zhan walked into the living room, looking devastated, nervous and on the edge of breaking down.

The surgeon gulped while hearing the question, but still managed to hold his facade and replied with a worried and tired smile, "Nothing, I wanna get some rest."

Xiao Zhan felt suffocated in his lover's presence. He knew Yibo could already sense his change. For the first time; he wanted to run away, away from his problems and worries that haunted him.

Away from the life he was living and away from the person whom he loved wholeheartedly.

"Did something happen at the hospital..?" Wang Yibo walked closer to his lover.

Stepping away from his beloved the surgeon timidly requested, "Yibo, let me be alone for a bit. Please..?" with his eyes pleading, making sure that Wang Yibo understood that he needs some time alone without getting disturbed.

Watching the cold behavior of Zhan, Yibo nodded, still giving him a warm smile, "Hm, okay. Take rest."

The surgeon's heart broke, watching the smile that bloomed on Yibo's lips as soon as he saw him walking in earlier, and it hurt him more when he also became the reason for the younger's forced smile as well.

Tears streamed down his deo eyes as soon as he walked away from the sight of his boyfriend, who kept looking at him. The endless pain and suffering escaped from the window of his soul as he walked past their bedroom, and went to his old room.

Closing the door, he walked towards the cold bed before slumping down and crying his heart out as the pain was unbearable, wrecking his heart and soul at the same time.

.

.

.

Fan Xing who was enjoying his dinner with his girlfriend by his side, startled the moment he noticed his phone going off.

Finally, after a lot of coaxing and apologizing, Bingbing forgave him and now he was having dinner along with his girlfriend on the couch, as they didn't want to sit at the dining table.

Frustratedly picking up the phone, he checked the caller ID. His brows raised as he recognized the caller before picking up the call and answered, "Mr. Wang..?"

"What happened to Zhan..?" Wang Yibo asked, directly getting to the point and not wasting his time to greet the younger.

Hearing the intimidating voice of the Wang heir, Xing stutteringly explained, "Ah, it's- it's just that one of Zhan ge's patients passed away during the surgery."

The junior's mind flew back to the same evening where he watched his senior crying after coming out of the OR, after his surgery. Xing questioned Zhan about the situation, but the gentle doctor was crying silently and blaming himself for everything.

Though Fan Xing couldn't understand what Zhan was talking about as the words sounded unrelated and disordered. He remembers his mentor mentioning Mr. Wang's name in between his cries and apologizing to the deceased patient's family at the same time.

"But why is he crying for that..? He's a doctor and a surgeon on top of that, so why..?"

Wang Yibo can't get a hold of the situation that his lover's junior explained as the said lover of his is a surgeon, so deaths are inevitable in his job as well. So, what's haunting Zhan more is what Yibo wanted to know.

"Actually, it's his first table death. Zhan ge was quite shocked. He was in a total mess after the surgery too, so I dropped him at your- your place." Xing said in a law voice at the end.

After watching the condition of his senior, Fan Xing couldn't leave the devastated surgeon alone. And he didn't want to get an earful from his brother either, if ever his brother came to know about this.

Therefore, he drove Xiao Zhan back to Yibo's penthouse and left once he saw the elder walking inside the building.

"Thanks," Yibo said, realizing the junior couldn't answer him more. But still he was grateful that fan Xing took Zhan back home safely rather than leaving the latter alone.

"It's fine, he's like my brother." 

The junior reassured awkwardly before Wang Yibo hummed, "Mn," and hung up the call, leaving the junior alone to enjoy his dinner with Bingbing who was still waiting by his side.

.

.

.

Gently opening the slightly ajar door, Wang Yibo walked into the cold-dark room where a slender figure was lying on the bed, with his face buried on the pillow and soft muffle noise coming out along with quiet sniffs.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he watched his lover weeping like a child, hugging the pillow as tears stained them by his melancholic cry.

"Zhan, come let's have dinner." his gentle voice echoed in the room, but the soft person on the bed denied in between his muffled cries.

"No, I - I don't want any- anything."

"Zhan please, eat something. You look so weak. Come on, get up." the younger moved closer trying to wake the man on the bed into a sitting position, which took him more than a minute as Zhan was reluctant to even move an inch.

"Stop crying. It's not your fault." Wang Yibo reassured once he made Dr. Xiao to sit properly, still with his head hung low, not looking at the grim person who had been trying to ease the other's pain.

"Yibo-" Zhan's voice broke, and nothing but streams of tears flowed down from the window of his soul as a loud cry finally left him, the moment his deo eyes fell on the man in front of him.

The concerned figure could feel Zhan's heart shattering the moment that unrestrained cry left him. Watching his beloved in pain, trying to breathe as even the shallow intake of air was hurting him now.

The young CEO doesn't understand the reason for the deep empathy the surgeon shows towards his patients. This was any other situation; he would have been jealous of his lover being attentive about someone else than him. But now he is at a loss watching Zhan crying hysterically for the first time.

Dr. Xiao weeped; clutching onto his heart, while his left hand was tightly clenched on to the thick fabric of the blanket, as if those strands were to help him survive.

Pulling the apricity closer to his body, Wang Yibo consoled, "It's okay. Stop thinking it's your fault now. It was meant to happen and you just happened to be there, that's all."

A wave of guilt and anguish washed over the surgeon being embraced tightly in the safest place he ever found. "It's my fault. I- I was being careless, and I killed her."

He cried, cried in the arms of the man who loves him unconditionally.

Tears streamed out when words were trapped in his throat, making them the untold confession that has the potential to throw them apart.

"No, it's not you Zhan. Calm down now."

The tears of his piercing cries kept falling out of his beautiful pair of eyes which are now turning puffed and red. A cry of pleads was what left his lips, begging for help in desperation.

"What do I do Yibo..? What do I do to make things go back..? Please tell me."

_Tell me what I should do to go back in time and change my fate..? How can I make you stay in my life forever and how can I fight my own demons..? Help me...._

Xiao Zhan asked his lover, hoping for an answer for his dilemma as he couldn't find an answer to all those questions which kept haunting him all day.

This wasn't how he was planning things to go in his life, yet things happened, making him the worthless human that he always thought him to be.

Watching the man himself crumbling down like a burnt piece of paper, Wang Yibo held him tight in his embrace, trying to console Xiao Zhan who refused to calm down despite all his tries.

Somehow the surgeon looked devastated, desperate and beyond horrified, which doesn't make much sense to Wang Yibo. Why is Dr. Xiao so concerned over a patient's death like this was still an unanswered question in his head..?

The heavy wailing continued as Xiao Zhan clutched the shirt of his lover tightly and rested his head on those broad shoulders in support. The confused figure gently pats his beloved back in a way so gentle, pacifying the crying grown up baby in his hands.

Slightly pulling away from the latter. Yibo rubbed away the tears from those reddish cheeks and smiled reassuringly, "Zhan-Zhan. It's in the past. We can't do anything about that. Let's pray for her to rest in peace. hm..?"

" ... " Still the pretty lips stayed sealed and those deo eyes gazed at the other soul tiredly. In a way that was pleading for help.

_Yibo... I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm being a clueless burden for you like this. But I didn't do it on purpose, I promise love._

The bleeding heart whispered as a fresh batch of tears streamed down again with a pain that was enough to tear his heart.

.

.

.

**_A week and half later_ **

"Young Master, you have a courier." Yu Chen informed him as soon as he walked inside the private room in Wang Yibo's penthouse.

The young man had been busy for the past couple of weeks and came home last night from his business trip.

Staying out for several days made him all grumpy as he couldn't see Zhan, but infuriated him more was Xiao Zhan shutting down himself from everything ever since the table death incident.

Yibo himself looked into the matter making sure Zhan wouldn't be affected because of that. And it indeed didn't affect the surgeon much, as it wasn't fully his fault.

The death was inevitable and it's just that Xiao Zhan was blown away from such an experience.

For the past few days, Dr. Xiao refused to talk to him like usual, always shutting him off when the grim person calls saying either he's tired or not feeling well.

The surgeon even dared to ignore his calls which indirectly made Yibo fume in anger on top of his work pressure.

But on top of that, his father is constantly at his throat about the new project and the constant pressure of being the sole heir of the Wang empire, was now slowly getting on to him like a slow poison.

It's been days since the younger man slept properly and now, he's having the effects on him.

Getting angry at every little thing and snapping at everyone and having a foul mood always along with his terrible headache that's following him like a stalker.

Looking to his side the young CEO questioned curiously with a frown, "Courier..? From whom..?" as he wasn't expecting a courier from anyone.

"The return address is not mentioned. The package was directly delivered to the mansion and the guards send it here as you are not there. I have already cross checked and it's a pen-drive." Yu Chen informed his young master, putting the small package on top of Yibo's working desk.

Standing back at his old position, the assistant watched his boss looking at the package for a while, still with a frown which refused to leave his handsome yet tired face.

"Mn, I will look through it."

"Yes, young master." bowing down a slight bit, Yu Chen left the office room in Yibo's house, leaving his young master along for his work.

Staring at that pen drive for quite some time, the young man who was busy with his work earlier went back on completing the things which we were doing before getting interrupted by his assistant.

Hours went by, and his agitation increased since he hadn't seen Xiao Zhan ever since he came back last night. And the fact that the latter didn't inform him infuriated him again on top of his work pressure and the cold shoulders which he had been getting from the surgeon.

Yibo is not completely sure what was going on inside that small head of his pretty lover who had been missing himself with work once again, leaving him all by himself.

Sighing in frustration as soon as he was finally done with reviewing all those project files which were sent to him the same morning.

Sinking his body for a bit into the chair from the tiredness, his eyes darted towards the small packets which were still staying at the edge of his big working desk.

Picking up the small packet at the edge of the table; Wang Yibo's mind wandered over different things, thinking what the content that's hidden in there for someone to privately send him such a thing.

Sliding the small thumb drive out of the packet, he decided to finally check the content out. Plugging the thumb drive into his PC, his eyes darted on the screen that lit up, opening to a new folder with his beloved's name carved on it.

"Zhan-" 


	23. Chapter 23

Picking up the small packet at the edge of the table; Wang Yibo's mind wandered over different things, thinking what the content that's hidden in there for someone to privately send him such a thing.

Sliding the small thumb drive out of the packet, he decided to finally check the content out. Plugging the thumb drive into his PC, his eyes darted on the screen that lit up, opening to a new folder with his beloved's name carved on it.

His heart skipped a beat, looking at the folder name which was in bold letters, making sure whoever gets a hold of this will never miss the filename at all.

Hundreds of thoughts rushed into his head in a single second, where the grim figure hesitated to move the cursor on the screen and open the file.

But despite his fear that's crawling into his veins, Wang Yibo decided to finally give it a go as he clicked on the icon which directly opened into a video player.

The screen was dark for the first couple of seconds, and the crazy thought of Zhan getting kidnapped and the kidnapper sending him some video was now panicking him.

The frigid figure's eyes roamed across the screen at the bottom and looked at the time, making him aware that it's almost midnight and he hadn't seen his love in the span of the last 36 hours, nor had he received a call or a text from the latter yet.

Wang Yibo gulped in fear as heard the rustling sound in the background of the video that's now playing, and his breath hitched when he saw the first frame of the video being played.

With trembling hands, he watched the shocking scene on the screen in front of him.

The sudden wave of numbness and the sudden coldness that hits his core, just by watching the most hideous scene he should ever be seeing as a lover.

His hands continued quivering while his eyes shone from the glistening water that's now pooling in his dark orbs. His posture stiffened, the heavy feeling of surprise and shock accompanied his silent gasp.

His facial muscles tightened as he continued to watch the person whom he grew to love was touching someone else.

The broken figure felt his whole body giving up as he slumped down on his chair, with a hand that tremblingly held on to the table in hope of balancing his shaking body.

He could feel his breath getting shortened, and his hands unconsciously travelled towards his heart as Wang Yibo's hands tightly held his chest.

The tears threatened to flow while he clenched his chest when he couldn't breathe properly.

_How could his lover touch another human being in the most shameless way like this, and enjoy those touches when that person swore to him that he will love him forever...?_

_How could the person whom he trusted the most, do this hideous thing to him...? How could the other break him like this even after knowing him better...? Was he never enough for the other...? Was his love not enough...?_

From the sudden outburst of anger that came rushing after the phase of hurt and disappointment, Yibo swiftly banged the table making a loud noise from the sudden action.

His fingers clenched into a fist, as his sharp eyes were now trying to bore holes on the innocent picture of him and his beloved on the side of the table, looking ever so happily at each other.

Picking the picture with his quavering hands, his fingers tightened besides the frame. A sudden wave of memories that filled his heart and soul at the remembrance of the certain day the said picture was taken.

Their trip to Paris, the unforgettable days they spend with each other, loving and caring one another. A smile that resembles the apricity was adorning his lover's face while looking back at him with a beautiful scenery that embraced them.

Wang Yibo's gaze stayed lingering on the picture frame for quite a while, listening to the sound of his hopes and dreams getting crushed in front of him.

And the next thing he knew was the splattering sound of broken glass in the quietude room, when the picture broke into several pieces the next second.

His mind wandered around that glowing face of his soulmate, which always lightened up his days and that gorgeous smile that never failed to give him those butterflies-tingling feelings in his belly.

closing his eyes, Wang Yibo tried to calm down and deal with the issue more statically. But his heart that was now bleeding profoundly wasn't letting him be sane.

The frustration and the agony were killing the shattered guy from inside while his anger and disappointment from the outside.

He stood there like a statue watching his life fading away from his sight just like that.

The sudden state of numbness was holding him in its embrace and pulling him back to the endless sifar, but the next second he felt a warmth embracing him along with a sweet and melodious voice that whispered just near his ears.

"Yibo..."

His eyes shot open at the familiar feel of the same person who was now wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his soft cheeks on his broad shoulder blades while sniffing him calmly.

The same person who was the reason for his heartbreak. The same person whom he learned to love deeply and truthfully.

The person who has the strength to build him whole and destroy him within seconds at the same time.

and the person whom he gave his heart to.

They both stood there like that, with Zhan embracing his beloved from behind.

Watching his lover standing there in the middle of the room, he couldn't help but run towards him and engulf him in his embrace and meltdown in his arms like a puddle.

But his whole world came crashing down the moment his beloved swiftly undid his hand that wrapped around the other's waist, and pushed him away as if he's some sort of filth.

Stumbling on his steps, Zhan looked at his love with that bewildered look of utter shock. Yibo turned around and for the first time in a long while, Zhan once again saw that cold and piercing eyes of his lover back again.

Trying hard to be subtle with his shocked look, Zhan tried to approach Yibo who was now looking at him in disgust.

A look that Zhan couldn't process as he didn't understand what was really going on there, and why Yibo was being back to his wild behavior. And the fear that rose in his heart was now slowly making him conscious of his surroundings.

That's when his eyes darted around the room and saw the scattered pieces of glass and the picture that they took laying on the ground pitifully.

The surgeon wanted to question what was going on as he saw the madness his love created there, but at the same time he's not sure what.

Xiao Zhan's heart started beating faster, watching the dangerous look in the irascible man's almond eyes. A heart shattering cry was slowly creeping through his veins, forbidding even the weakest sound to be out from his quivering lips.

With trembling eyes that blinked erratically, the young surgeon squeezed out a hopeful cry of his lover's name in the weakest voice.

"Yibo..."

The surging pain that's slowing flowing through his veins, reaching his heart and slowly slicing the gentle figure. Letting Yibo bleed and cry in pain.

Xiao Zhan could now feel each and every inch of his skin peeling off from the intense gaze of his lover. Not because he was lusting over him. But more like Yibo really does want to slice him and watch him cry.

Yet his hopeless heart couldn't help but hope that his beloved could talk to him, but the next word that came out of Yibo was enough to turn his life upside down wholly like a strong gust.

"Tell me this is not true." Yibo's voice echoed in the four corners of the room like the last trumpet of the judgment day, making the surgeon look at him in pure confusion.

Zhan's deo eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out what the love of his life was implying. Yet his brain wasn't wise enough to put the two and two together and decode the meaning out of his words yet.

But the moment he saw the direction of the grim person's hands pointed at, his heart skipped a beat at the sight that came into his view. The time stood still as he watched the video being played on the screen of Wang Yibo's PC.

Unconsciously clutching onto his pants tightly in fear as his eyes darted back to Wang Yibo who stood there looking at him, demanding an answer to his inquiries.

Xiao Zhan could feel his veins tightening at the fear of not knowing how to explain now that Yibo was waiting for him to explain.

How's he supposed to explain to his lover that he did a mistake and now he doesn't know what else he should be doing other than fucking things up in between them.

"Yibo how- how did you get them..?" Xiao Zhan stuttered, watching Yibo almost ready to rip his head off as he was now fuming in rage with his breath getting heavier and chest rising and falling simultaneously.

Gritting his teeths tight, Wang Yibo tried his best to control his feelings that's ready to pour out of him at any moment. He doesn't wish to raise his voice once again as he promised himself to not do it ever.

But the barricades of his promises are cracking up and he could hear the loud cry of his own sanity slowly slipping out of him. The more he tried to hold it, the stronger it got.

And the tightness of his chest was now enough to choke the life out of him, as Yibo had already lost what he once called as his. And now it's happening again, breaking more than he thought it will.

"I ASKED YOU TO TELL ME THEY ARE NOT TRUE. CAN'T YOU HEAR ME..?"

Xiao Zhan flinched at the sudden outburst, staggering back on his step when Yibo raised his voice and shouted with his eyes tightly shut, as if he didn't wish to see the surgeon at all.

The surgeon's eyes widened as soon as he heard the man who stood there at his front, now shouting at him and his mind went blank for a second, looking at how furious Wang Yibo was now.

He could really feel his nerves tightening up at the way Wang Yibo was now raising his voice at him. The grim person has never raised his voice at the surgeon like this which came out as a total shock to the latter, being in a situation like this.

"Why are you silent..? Why the fuck are you not talking Zhan..?" Wang Yibo questioned as he inched closer to the mellow person who stood still, watching over him.

"I - I..." nothing but a stutter came out. The surgeon was tongue tied watching the behavior of the man whom he had been with for the past 1 year.

Xiao Zhan's brain refused to coherent words as a reply to the latter who was now waiting for him with an expression which indeed portrayed the inner nightmare of the young CEO, who was now looking at him, devastated with his heart so broken at the sight of the man he once loved.

"So, they are real..?" Wang Yibo inquired in the weakest voice he had ever had in an act of confrontation.

For the split of a second the surgeon really did watch the young man crumbling down into the puddle of his miserable life before Wang Yibo pulled himself together, looking back at the person who effortlessly broke the trust he put over him

"Tell me Xiao Zhan." the calmness in his voice was gone within the next second as he raised his voice again, " ARE THEY FUCKING REAL..?" making the surgeon flinch at the sudden raise of his voice one after the other of his questions.

Xiao Zhan felt like his throat was drying up in fear as he breathed heavily, watching the man whom he shared a part of his life with; now looking at him in pure disappointment and displeasure written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." the young surgeon said, devoid of any emotions on his voice and his face that used to bloom like the moon in the night sky by his presence, till date; or that's what Wang Yibo thought it was.

"Sorry..?" A mocking tone that escaped those rigid lips which were trying their hardest until now to restrain the owner's heavy words; are now in surprise, watching the once lover of his casually apologizing for a trivial mistake as if it's nothing.

"Fucking sorry..? You think it's that simple..?" Wang Yibo's spat out in bewilderment at the way things were escalating quickly.

Even for a second he wished for the so-called lover of his; to deny all these and tell him it's all nothing but a scam, plotted by someone to part them away and nothing of these were true.

His heart pleaded to hear those words of denial for the first time ever, but they never came.

"You think my life is a joke..?" his voice broke at the end, not knowing how he's about to deal with all this alone when all the façade he had built over the years were now crumbling down, just like his life withering and fading away.

Taking a deep breath, "How could you..?" Wang Yibo questioned in disbelief, thinking how foolish he was to let someone play with his life again.

A strong barricade that he built around his over the years were thrown down to the abyss by the guy who walked into his life a year ago like the petrichor

"I'm sorry Yibo." Once again nothing but a devoid apology fell down from the cherry lips that he cherished the most, breaking him further.

"Your sorry won't change anything. Not the fact that you were playing with me. Fucking cheating on me, when all I did was loving you like you were my most precious."

His voice cracked in the middle, almost letting out a melancholic cry of desperation of the realization that now embraced him, that his Zhan had now broke him again, the thing his young-self feared the most a year back.

Yet he went with the adventurous rise of a life that Xiao Zhan offered him in the span of an ephemeral sweven, of his far-fetched dream and wishes.

"Are you happy..?"

No sound came out of the surgeon this time at the question as if it hit the spot, but again; looking at the aloof face of his once lover who loved him gently and caringly, made him bleed more like an abandoned soul.

"I ASKED ARE YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME LIKE THIS..?" unconsciously raising his voice at Zhan, Wang Yibo continued in his tired voice, "Thanks for making me realize I was the stupid to love you all this time. You are not different from her." with an ironic laugh at the end.

But nothing in what he spat out was funny, but just his pain and yearning. The desperation of a young soul who walked the path of pines and thorns poking him, bleeding him and leaving him wounded.

"It was a mistake." Xiao Zhan uttered carefully, testing the water to see how ang Yibo will react to his statement. And just as he expected him to be, the grim figure snapped again, not getting a hold of his own anger issues.

"Yeah mistake. FUCKING CHEATER."

Yibo was now breathing heavily as he looked at the other person with pure rage and the feeling of disappointment filled to the brim, and before he couldn't stop himself.

As if it was the last string of self-restraint in Xiao Zhan, the surgeon called, yet the voice sounded desperate and tired, "Yibo-" but his voice died down when words flowed out of Wang Yibo's mouth and he shouted.

"Get out."

Two simple words. Yet they held the weight to destroy a soul that yearned for its solace.

Two simple words that finally let his wounds bleed profoundly at its harshness. Two simple words which made Xiao Zhan a nobody, a mere stranger in the life of the young CEO as he squeezed those words out of him, in rage.

"Get the hell out of here." and his heart pained like nothing else.

As a crushed little leaf on the road side where many stepped on, the dejected person crumbled as tears well up in his eyes. Wanting to rain like that petrichor, yet he endured the pain and yearning all by himself.

"Even your face disgusts me, so get out of here before I throw you out."

As if the last resort, those words poured out endlessly, hurting that one person whom he cherished like nothing else in the whole world. A world where his lover was the axis.

Gasping sharp at the heaviness of finally breaking the last string of hope that held them both together as one, Xiao Zhan held his head down, not being able to look straight at his once lover who was now having the gaze of utter disgust towards him.

His face was blank, and his breathing was heavy. Yet no words were coming out of his pretty lips that once used to calm Yibo down. Gulping hard while trying his best to bravely look at the man in front of him, the surgeon once again tried,

"Yibo-" but as if the last thread of the love which held them broke apart, Yibo snapped back at the young man, "Didn't I tell you to get lost..?" breathing heavily, glaring back the emotionless big doe eyes.

" ... "

No words were uttered and no more feelings of love were held between those two souls.

"Take care. And goodbye." and with his last farewell, the surgeon walked away from the room, from that place which was once his home too and finally from the life which bloomed like cherry blossoms.

_**A final goodbye.** _

**_<https://youtu.be/7kSiTIlqC8Q> _ **

**_Eng subs are available, so turn on the cc_ **   
  
  


A/n: I'm not even going to ask if ya'll enjoyed this chapter. 

Anyway, who's familiar with kadian here..? It's the 23rd chapter = Love Zhan (Er San) and it's 28th of December today which is Love Bo (Er Ba) .... Apparently we have reached the ⅓ of the plot by this chapter. We have a long way to go.

_The torture is not yet done ya'll._

Also, I made this video around June/July this year, even before I started writing Sehnsucht. So, there might be some changes in the plot and the story is not written in the same order of events as in the video, but I'm sure those who remember the plot can figure this out.

I know I hadn't been talking much to anyone here through my A/n and is being cold. Someone even called me out for that, so I would take this opportunity to thank all my lovely readers who supported me until and to the future. Hope ya'll can hang in there until the end though.

28.12.2020


	24. Chapter 24

_**Around 4 years later.** _

On a cold-chilly morning that's welcoming the up-coming spring. A cute little ball of happiness was peacefully sleeping on the soft fluffy mattress, in the privacy of his home. The sunlight swept through the curtain and kissed those tender-blushing cheeks of the bundle of joy sleeping in his dream land.

"Haru, baby wake up." a soothing voice that echoed in the room; as a tall figure stood there at the threshold of his sunshine's room, and watched the little guy sleeping, curled up into a small ball with a couple of pillows around him.

Smiling warmly, the slender figure walked into the room. Squatting down beside the bed, the mellow figure smiled, watching the toddler sleeping with his face turned to the side, and his soft cheeks pressed against the small pillow and his little hands thrown to the side.

Gently pushing away the long strands of hair on the little sunshine's face, the man smiled in delight, caressing those pinkish cheeks of the baby, ever so softly, as if he's scared that the skin might break if he exerts a bit more pressure.

Bending down to place a small kiss on top of the baby's head, the man whispered, "Haru-ya." as his soothingly warm voice filled the room again, waking up the little ball of bliss from his dreamland.

Still seeing no sign of waking up, the man slightly started poking the sleeping fluff ball's hands, tummy and his little legs, asking the baby to wake up; with occasional good mornings thrown in between his wake-up call.

The toddler groaned cutely, turning to the other side as he gently fluttered his eyes open, looking at his father smiling at him brightly. His tiny hands rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he yawned adorably, with his lips back to a small pout which he had throughout his sleep.

"Appa," the baby called, with both his hands extended towards his father, asking the older guy to pick him up.

Chuckling at the silliness of his son, the slender man cooed teasingly, "Wake up you lazy bug, Papa is getting late for work."

The big doe eyes that watched his father talking, followed each and every moment of his father's lips moving beautifully forming each word. Pouting cutely, he whined at his father, "I'm sleepy."

"Aha, then what do good boys do..?" the mellow person questioned, pulling the child out of the bed into a sitting position, still squatting besides the bed, waiting for his baby to wake up from the sleepish state.

Blowing up both his fluffy cheeks, the toddler counted on his finger. "Good boys will get- get up early and get ready. Help you.!!" his excited voice filled the room, despite the cranky behavior that followed soon after he woke up.

"So, is Haru a good boy..?" the father questioned, looking at his child, still with a playful smile that convinced the baby that his father wasn't mad at him for waking up late.

"Yes..!!!" Haru exclaimed happily, getting out of his cranky morning pout.

That little ball of delight was what kept the mellow person going on with his life, for the past couple of years, ever since he welcomed this tiny version of his love in his life.

Watching his son smiling, playing happily and growing up each day by his side was his happiness now.

A life that looks blessed and blissful with this little sunshine in it, lightening up each day to the fullest

"Then why are you being lazy today..?'' The father of the toddler cooed at his son, trying to move those lazy bums out of the bed; as he was already running out of time.

Haru was keeping him busy, not letting him get ready for his work. Looking at the wall clock, the gentle doctor sighed because his son refused to get up, and fell back onto the bed sulking,

"But You didn't give Haru a kissy."

Shaking his head at his silly demand, the father figure bent down again, kissing those fluffy cheeks, his eyes and his button nose. "There, now get up and let's go get ready. Aren't you coming with me today..? Or do you want to go to mum's shop..?"

"Mum's shop." Haru excitedly exclaimed, smiling widely, jumping into his father's arms which securely held him.

Walking away from the bedroom with his little ball of happiness in his arms, to the bathroom with Haru hugging his father, and his face buried into the crook of his father's neck.

"Okay then, I will drop you there before going to work. You only love your mum and not me these days."

The mellow doctor complained at his son, who was sluggishly lying on his shoulders. His pouty lips pressed onto the base of his father's neck, making the older man smile at his son's cuteness and the way Haru has his way of comforting his loved one, by kissing the base of their neck.

Listening to his father's complaints, Haru raised his head and looked at his Papa, once the doctor put his son on the counter in the bathroom to brush those toothy teeth. Haru's eyes wandered over his father's handsome face.

"Haru loves you. Haru loves Papa always. Mum comes after Papa." the toddler replied, soon after he was done observing his father, who busies himself with readying a bath for his baby boy.

The young doctor couldn't help himself from laughing at his son's serious face. His eyes sparkled looking at his son who enthusiastically replied to him, which sparked a small pang of melancholy in his heart; listening to the little guy's answer.

Pinching his bubbly cheeks lightly, the gentle doctor cooed in delight, "Enough with the sugar, come, let's go bathe. You smelly, did you pee on the bed again..?" earning a glare from his son which later followed by a loud whine.

"No, I didn't..!!!'' Haru protested, as soon as he teased his son with his nose scrunched in a funny way, making a gesture as if he was smelling something pungent.

"Don't sulk, I know you didn't. Come, I'm getting late." and a chaotic morning followed once both the sunshine's came out of the bathroom, done with a very energetic bath time of Haru, wetting his father as he splashed the water on the doctor.

The little guy was so excited the moment his father put him in the bathtub to wash his body, while Haru decided to be naughty and started slapping the water all over his Appa, who tried his best to bathe the baby boy properly.

The tiny little fluff ball ran around the small apartment, naked, as his father chased him all the way since the little sunshine didn't want to get dry yet, but wanted to play with his Appa instead.

The mouse and cat chase between the father and son continued, with Haru running all around the places, giggling delightedly for exhausting his father.

Finally getting a hold of Haru who tried to run to the room, picking up the midget toddler from the floor and carrying him, the father of this fluff ball wrapped the towel on his body, walking into the room to get dressed.

After almost an hour of running around the house and refusing to get ready, Haru really did give his father a hard time, even making his son eat breakfast was a totally nerve- wracking job for the doctor.

But that's what parenthood is after all, and the slender doctor could never complain about having this ball of delight in his life.

Dressing up well with his Papa, Haru was now excited to start the day as he was buckled up safely in the small car and rode away with his Papa to his Mum.

.

.

.

"Mama.." The cheerful voice of the little toddler filled the moderately packed coffee shop, where a beautiful lady was busy serving coffees to the customer.

Turning her head towards the side, she watched the boy running towards her with his little legs, fumbling over as he ran all the way to her hands. Chuckling at his cuteness, the woman picked Haru in her hand and hugged him tight before planting many kisses on his adorable cheeks.

Her smile bloomed watching her child's little teeth, smiling adorably at her and his father walking towards them from the door after parking the car safely.

"Aww, my baby. Mama missed you. What took you long..?" The woman questioned childishly, cooing the toddler in her hands as she walked away from the table to not disturb her customers.

Putting her son on the counter, she waited for the answer after giving a smile for the man who walked near them. Looking back at his father who encouraged him to answer, Haru replied, "Papa drives slow."

The man frowned hearing the answer and gave a surprised look to his son who smiled innocently. Looking back at the women near him who smiled cheerfully watching her child accusing his father,

"Wait, why are you not telling your mom that you woke up late..? Why only blame me..?"

The gentle figure complained as soon as he heard his son blaming him, when it was that little imp who kept playing around the whole morning, making him exhausted running after the laughing ball of delight.

Laughing at the father and son deo, she slapped the man's shoulder lightly and said, "Stop it, you two. Jeon-ah, how old are you to compete with your son..?"

Watching his son's playful smile while holding on to his mother's hand, the man questioned the toddler, "Haru, how old am I..?" instead of answering the woman.

"Papa is a 2-year-old. And Haru is 3" Haru excitedly said, with his little fingers counting two and three in both hands as he answered his father's question.

"See, I'm a 2-year-old. I'm younger."

The doctor said proudly, with a silly smile as if won the battle of being the youngest with his son. Checking at his wrist watch only two not is that time running, he explained,

"Okay, I gotta get going now or I'm going to be late for my shift."

"Haru, I'm leaving. Be a good boy for mama okay..? And don't skip your meal." The mellow figure bent forward a little bit and placed a small kiss on his baby's chubby cheeks, who was smiling adorably at his father with his big eyes wide open.

"En. Bye-bye Appa." Haru exclaimed enthusiastically at his father who was about to walk away from the counter as he was getting late for his shift at the hospital.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, the young doctor waved his hands with a warm goodbye for both the mother and the child. "Bye my sunshine, bye Ziyi."

"Bye." Ziyi said, smiling back at the man who just walked away.

The doctor once again turned back to look at his child and the mother with a smile before completely moving away from the premise, driving his car to the hospital he's working in.

.

.

.

"Dr. Seo, can you please help me..?" the doctor who was busy going through a report of his new patient, flinched a bit from the sudden voice that startled him.

Looking back at the person who called him, he saw the head nurse of the hospital, waiting for his reply. She was a young-looking woman despite being in her late 40s.

"What is it..?" the mellow doctor questioned, closing the file in his hand and proceeding to listen to the head nurse.

Feeling pleasant at the reply of the doctor, the nurse requested, "We have a Chinese patient this time and I'm not understanding what she's saying. Can please come ask her what's wrong..?"

The nurse requested, knowing that the young doctor was a Chinese citizen who migrated to Korea and started working in the hospital a year and half ago.

Living in a place quite far from the main city, Dr. So was a bit surprised by the request as it's not that often they get a foreign patient like this. Despite his light surprise, he nodded his head immediately and agreed to help because it's his duty after all.

And no one can expect a certain kind of patient only to be seen in a hospital as hospitals are places where people from different caste creeds and even nationality get treated.

"Sure, give me a second." the requested as he hurriedly took his stethoscope and accompanied the head nurse towards the said patient.

Walking near the corridor where the said Chinese patient was at, Dr. Seo, and the head nurse heard the voice of another woman talking to a fellow nurse who was beside the patient.

"She's saying she's having a headache."

The elegant looking woman explained gently as she inquired the latter about her condition when she happened to see the nurses struggling to understand what the woman was talking about.

The woman looks around the same age as the head nurse, but graceful in her appearance and the way she carries herself. Her movements were in a gentle flow and showed her etiquettes.

From the first glance itself, one could say that she was a woman of power and graze. Even her face glowed despite wearing the same patient's attire as others.

"Thank you." The young nurse thanked the woman who helped her and turned around, noticing the newcomers.

"Oh Dr. Seo. You are here..?" the nurse exclaimed as soon as she noticed the doctor who happened to get there on request of the head nurse.

Smiling at the nurse, Dr. Seo replied, "Seems like my help is not needed anymore here." looking at the woman who stood beside them, still looking graceful as ever.

Nodding at the doctor's comment, the nurse informed, "Haha, Ms. Lisa helped us a bit. She's Chinese too." Pointing at the elder woman who helped her to get a hold of the things earlier.

She was totally at loss when the woman whom she's in charge of started talking in Chinese earlier, making her confused about almost everything the woman was talking about.

"Really..? Thank you, Ms. Lisa. I'm Dr. Seo Jeon. If I'm not wrong, then I'm in charge of you from today..?"

The doctor introduced himself as soon as he heard the nurse explaining how the woman helped her earlier. The doctor knew that the woman somehow felt familiar to him but he didn't know who until he heard her name.

He recognized the woman as soon as he heard her name being uttered from the nurse, as she the patient he will be taking over from today onwards, of who's patient chart he was studying earlier before being called here.

Smiling beautifully at the doctor, the woman extended her hands for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you doctor. And yes, Dr. Kim had informed me about the changes this morning."

"But, aren't you supposed to be resting now..?"

Dr. Seo questioned noticing his new patient standing in the corridor instead of resting like she's supposed to, which was a big no for the doctor as he knew she's not yet well enough to stroll around freely.

The woman chuckled at the stubbornness of her new doctor, reminding her of her son who has a similar or more stubbornness running in his system.

She's not sure what type of a person her new doctor in charge is, but seeing the young man, she's sure that he's somehow different from others who treated her so far.

"Yes, but I just wanted to take a stroll around. It's hard to be stuck in that room. But thanks to that I happened to be here and helped a bit." the woman explained, not wanting to hear a round of nagging from her new doctor too as a welcome gift now.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be straining yourself either, so can we go back to your room now..? Dr. Park will be here in a minute to help her as she's not my patient." the mellow doctor said, informing her about the other woman whom she helped.

"Yes doctor." the woman smiled, agreeing to what the doctor said, following him to her room silently.

.

.

.

"Ms. Lisa, how are you feeling lately..?" Dr. Seo asked as he once again went through the chart carefully, studying her current reports.

Lisa sat down on the bed as she came in with the young doctor, who then started examining her, and now inquiring about her condition. She fainted due to her weak heart last week on her trip to Korea and was admitted in their hospital as it was the nearest.

"I'm good doctor. A bit tired, but still good."

The mellow doctor nodded his head, listening to her carefully. Looking at the woman, he felt like he had seen her before somewhere. But he still couldn't wrap his fingers over where he saw her before.

Brushing his thoughts off, he asked, "Your condition is stable now, but you shouldn't be straining like I said earlier. Please take care of your health. By the way, who's your bystander..?"

"My assistant will be here in a minute." The woman replied, making the doctor who was checking the ECG machine to turn his head and look at her questioningly.

_Doesn't she have a family..? or is she abandoned by her family..? But she doesn't look like someone who was abandoned. So, where's her family when she needs them..? Don't they know about her condition..?_

Questions after questions bragged in his mind, watching the woman smiling ever so calmly. _She really doesn't look like a loner, but someone who has a family, so why is it her assistant and not her family besides her..?_

"I'm sorry to ask, but how about your family..?" the surgeon hesitantly asked, not trying to be noisy about the patient's personal matters. But he couldn't help but ask as he somehow felt familiar with the woman.

The woman was about to reply when the door to her room was suddenly pushed open and a cheerful voice of a little one filled the room, gaining the attention of both the adults who were busy talking earlier.

"Appa," the toddler called out as soon as he saw his father talking to an elderly woman who was on the bed.

Listening to the familiar voice of the toddler, Dr. Seo looked behind him, only to witness his son running towards him, smiling widely and his little legs wobbling as he ran.

"Haru..?" the doctor uttered unconsciously, watching his son at the hospital all of a sudden.

A/n: For my BJYX/ZSWW readers, please don't worry. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan will appear soon after I'm done with the side story which is quite important for the plot. So pleased don't skip this portion while readying if possible.

The story is taking a different turn from here on wards, just so you know.

The conversation with _**Seo Jeon, Haru**_ and _**Ziyi**_ along with hospital staffs are in _**Korean**_ as the story setting is currently happening in _**Korea**_.

Meanwhile the conversation with _**Seo Jeon and Lisa**_ are mostly _**Chinese**_ as they feel at ease while talking in Chinese more. Also _**Haru is not fluent in Chinese**_ but can understand what's been said though he can't fully reply back in Chinese if asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Ms. Lisa was about to reply, when the door to her room was suddenly pushed open and a cheerful voice of a little one filled the room, gaining the attention of both the adults who were busy talking earlier.

"Papa," the toddler called out as soon as he saw his father talking to an elderly woman who was on the bed.

Listening to the familiar voice of the toddler, Dr. Seo looked behind him, only to witness his son running towards him, smiling widely and his little legs wobbling as he ran towards his father.

"Haru..?" the doctor uttered unconsciously, watching his son at the hospital all of a sudden; for he couldn't fathom the chances of his baby running around freely in a hospital without the guidance of an elderly by his side.

"Haru what are you doing here..? Haven't I told you not to run around..?" the surgeon couldn't get out of his surprised state of watching his son drooping by, and paying him a visit all of a sudden when he was in the middle of treating his patient.

As much as it sounds unprofessional for the doctor, he couldn't help but smile at the little sunshine as he giggled delightedly, and called out, "Appa, I missed you," as soon as he reached near his father, clinging on to his legs as that's how far his small figure could reach the tall surgeon.

Looking back at his patient, Dr. Seo saw the sparkle in the women's eyes as soon as Haru walked into the room, lightening the whole atmosphere with his little giggles and cute pout.

Seeing his patient to be fine with the little intruder, Dr. Seo turned his gaze back to his child before bending down to pick him up after leaving the chart he was holding, on the table and merrily exclaimed, "I missed my lazy bug too. But who took you here..?" with a kiss that followed.

The older woman watched the little conversation between the father and son duo, with her heart melting at the scene of the toddler happily sitting in his father's arms, and his deo eyes examining the room curiously.

Yet she was sad that the cute ball of laughter is yet to find her and give her a glance. But she smiled happily as soon as Haru darted his big doe eyes towards her and smiled toothily, showing off his milky-front teeth like a small rabbit.

Pulling his eyes back to his father, the child replied, "Mama,"

"Is that your son Dr. Seo..?" Ms. Lisa inquired as the curiosity got out of her, watching the cute pair having the time of their own, despite having her as a spectator.

Turning to the side, the young surgeon nodded his head with a proud smile adorning his face when he said, "Oh yes, his name is Haru."

Looking back at the ball all delight in his arms, Dr. Seo Jeon merrily asked his baby, "Haru, say hi to aunty." to which the toddler compiled immediately with his toothy smile and a gentle voice that was enough to melt the heart of his father's patient.

"Hello aunty." Haru greeted the elder lady.

"That's so sweet of you Haru, but I'm old enough to be your Nai-Nai. So can Haru call me Nai-Nai..?" Ms. Lisa requested, hoping that the surgeon wouldn't be offended with her request.

Despite growing up in Korea, Haru is bright enough to understand the basic Chinese, still with difficulties; as the person who gave birth to him is indeed a Chinese citizen who often talks to the child in Chinese most of the time.

"Yes, Nai-Nai.'' The cute baby cheered happily as soon as his father nodded at him, encouraging him to comply with the elderly woman's request.

The surgeon finds it endearing when his patient requested such a thing. Which really did surprise him a bit as he knew that woman was not a nobody but someone from a wealthy family..?

But again, growing without both his parents by his side, he knows what it feels when you have no one to lean on but your own. 

Though he couldn't fathom Ms. Lisa at his beloved mother's position, he wouldn't stop Haru from having another Nai-Nai and her love, even for a bit.

"By the way, how old is he, doctor..?" Lisa asked, still smiling at the child, wishing to have a grandson like him.

Somehow looking at the child reminds her of her own son in his childhood, as Haru really did look like the younger version of her son, yet different at the same time with many traits of Dr. Seo prominently featuring his adorable face.

"Haru is currently 3 years old. Right Haru..?" Dr. Seo cooed at his child, smiling brightly as he nudged the younger's button nose with his, as a loving gesture.

Continuing to watch the father son duo, Ms. Lisa commented, "He's such a sweet child. I wish I had a grandson like him, he reminds me of my son. If he was married, then I would have a grandson or grand-daughter of the same age as Haru." which perks the interest of the surgeon as he now remembered about him asking about her family earlier, when Haru bragged into the room like a ray of sunshine.

"Mm, is he- is he not here..?" Dr. Seo questioned hesitantly, not wanting to sound offensive just in case his assumptions were right, which he hoped not. 

He could see the sadness in her eyes as she mentioned about her son along with the adoration, she has for him. She misses her son who is now working far away from the house where he used to reside a couple of years ago, and the longing is still fresh in her heart.

Sighing deeply, Lisa explained, "He's been in Paris for the past couple of years, taking care of our business there after his father's death. I hope he finds someone to be with him soon."

Her expressions saddened as soon as memories of her son flashed through her mind. But her mind wandered, _'If only.. If only I could help him and give him a better life. A life that he deserves than the one he was forced into.'_

Listening to the agonized voice of his patient, Dr. Seo couldn't help but ask, "Oh, but haven't you informed him about your condition yet..? I mean, it's good to have your family around during times like this."

As a doctor, he wished to know the close relatives of his patient in case of any emergency. Yet his question sounder more desperate somehow, than it should be.

"I asked him not to come here. I don't want him to see me like this. So, he will be back to China once I get back there." Ms. Lisa explained, trying to break into a smile, watching her doctor and his son looking at her sympathetically, with the child mirroring his father's concern.

But soon the bubble of melancholy was interrupted when Haru chimed, "Appa, can we also go to china with Nai-Nai to see Bo-Bo..?"

The surgeon got startled at the sudden request of his son, putting him in a tight spot, not knowing how to pacify his child from demanding such again. The sudden mention of the familiar name made him anxious as the elder woman was now looking at them in confusion.

"Ah, let's go there when Haru is a big boy okay..?" Dr. Seo said, deliberately trying to get his child out of that topic which he doesn't wish to discuss in front of his patient.

"But Haru wants to see Bo-Bo. Haru misses Bo-Bo'' Haru stubbornly demanded, making his father sigh at his stubbornness. At times he really does think that Haru had inherited some of his ex-lover's traits just like as if it's copy pasted.

"Haru, I told you right, let's go there. But not now." Dr. Seo said in a flat voice, making Haru understand that he can't always comply with all his silly demands.

"Nooo.." the toddler whined, with his eye starting to well up with the new set of unshed tears, ready to be spilled any moment.

Dr. Seo watched his son being stubborn again on the same demand of going to China to meet his Bo-Bo, who was nothing but one of his wildest dreams at this point.

It pained him to watch his baby crying the moment Haru realized, yet again he's not getting what he wished for, for his father is more stubborn than him. 

Watching the little sunshine covered in the darkness of the clouds and the drizzle pouring out from his beautifully alluring eyes, the heart string of the woman was tugged, making her want to take the child in her hands and lull him, make him smile again.

"Haru, come here. Why are you sad..?" Lisa said, extending her hands towards the father and son duo.

Seo Jeon looked back at her and she saw the dilemma in his eyes, as if he was questioning himself on what he should do about the scenario. But a warm assuring smile from his patient gave him the courage to hand over his child to the lady.

_Haru, am I really taking your happiness away from you..?_

Somehow, he felt it so right the moment Lisa took his Haru in her bosom and embraced him like her own. 

A motherly touch of her gentle hands calming both the baby who was in her arms and his father who was watching them, still silent by their side.

"I want to go see Bo-Bo." the little pouty lips parted as cry left him, a feeling of longing is what she felt while listening to the ball of utmost delight in her hands.

Rocking the child back and forth like an experience mother she's, Ms. Lisa tried her best pacifying Haru, still giving the assurance to the surgeon who stood there helpless, not wanting to interrupt the moment where his son gets to experience the love of a grandmother, though the said Nai-Nai never belonged to him.

"Who is Bo-Bo..? And where does he live..?" the women asked in her motherly voice, careful enough to not make the child cry anymore.

It's true that Seo Jeon can be one among the world's best fathers for Haru, someone who loves him endlessly. But there are times where he feels so hopeless about his child's demands when he knows he won't be able to satisfy them easily.

And at times like this, he questions his own decision and asks what he did was right or was he actually taking his son's happiness away from him through his action.

"Bo-Bo is my best friend. He's in China." the little voice explained, still hugging his grandmother in whom he found his solace when his father refused to go by his demands.

Lisa continued to listen carefully as the baby recited his part, not interrupting him at all throughout his little rants of silly demands. "Appa said Haru can go there when Haru is a big boy. But Haru is already 3. Nai-Nai can you take me there..?"

Smiling at his childish innocence, Lisa smiled adoringly at the baby before slightly pulling him out of her embrace where he was at, and asked, "Should I take you to your Bo- Bo then..?" making those doe eyes sparkle in merry.

"No, Ms. Lisa. Please don't mind him. He's being silly again. I'm sorry." Dr. Seo immediately denied the idea, not wanting to give hope to his son, even if that's for a short time until he's pacified.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that." Lisa saw the sudden panic in her doctor's eye for the split of a second at her words, yet all she could do is brush that off as she's nothing but his patient who has zero rights to pry his private life.

"Haru, come let's go. Let Nai-Nai rest now." the doctor cooed, taking his child back in his arms.

"Okay," the little dejected voice complied as he soon climbed back on to his father's strong arms which held him tight, closer to his chest in a protective hug.

"Can I get a kiss..?" Ms. Lisa asked, smiling warmly at Haru, who turned his head to his father at her question.

Watching the dilemma in his son's gaze, the surgeon smiled as she consented, "Go on, give her a kissy."

Once again going to his Nai-Nai, Haru gave her a wet kiss on her cheeks which she soon returned with much love and gentleness.

'She really is a successful mother.' The surgeon's mind wandered, _'mom, are you looking after me and my baby..? I miss you.'_

"Bye Nai-Nai." Haru said, pulling back from the kiss and moving back to his father, who held him tight before walking out of the room after a warm farewell from Lisa, "Bye-Bye baby."

.

.

.

Walking out of the VIP room with his child holding onto him like a baby koala, the surgeon demanded in his ever so caring voice, making sure his son understands that all his demands can't be fulfilled easily.

"Haru, you shouldn't disturb Nai-Nai like that, okay..? She is sick and needs rest."

To which the sunshine protested immediately, asking his father, "But Nai-Nai said she can take me to Bo-Bo." For a toddler who hasn't lived his life longer to understand the meaning of life yet, the words, though from his Nai-Nai, were like the ammil of reassurance.

"I will take you to Bo-Bo one day okay..? Let's go meet Bo-Bo when Haru is a little bit bigger. Or, do you want Bo-Bo to tease you for being small..?" Seo Jeon Now tried his best to make his child understand that Haru was now putting him in a tight spot with his demands.

"No, Haru is big." the small ball of delight protested, trying to make his father understand that he is no longer a baby but a grown up at the age of reaching almost 3 in a couple of months.

"Yes-Yes, Haru is big, but has to grow a bit more so Papa can take Haru to Bo-Bo. So, let's eat a lot and grow up fast okay..?" the surgeon smiled happily, nodding to the silly rants of his baby boy, going along with the flow of whatever he implies even though they might sound silly in the ears of an adult.

"Mn, okay."

"Where's your Mama..?" Seo Jeon questioned, trying to divert the topic when he couldn't find the said person who bought his child here.

"Mama went to see Grandpa." Haru animatedly gestured that his mommy had gone to visit her father, who was a senior doctor at the hospital where Seo Jeon was working as a surgeon.

"But she didn't say she's coming." Dr. Seo muttered confusedly, not remembering Ziyi talking about dropping by at the hospital that morning.

"Grandpa called mama." Haru explained, as he remembered his mama telling him about her father summoning her to the hospital.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Jeon nudged his fluff ball on his tear-stained cheeks with his fingertips and inquired, "Ah. okay then. Can we get back home now..? My shift is done."

"Yes..!!" and the duo walked away, smiling at each other, making the other patients gasp at the cuteness of the pair that walked around the hospital spreading the happiness on their way back.

.

.

.

_****Couple of days later** ** _

"Dr. Seo, can I ask for a favor..?" Lisa hesitantly asked, as if she was somehow scared that the doctor might mistake her actions to be something else.

Pulling his focus out of the machines which he was examining, checking her progress and noting it down, Dr. Seo Jeon nodded his head smiling lightly at the elderly women, "Sure, what's it..? You want something Ms. Lisa..?"

The lingering hesitation was still there on her face as her eyes darted around the room. For a woman who has dealt with many social events since childhood, Lisa looked a bit thrown off with her hesitation.

Yet holding the two ends together, she asked, "Can I spend some time with Haru before I go back..? If you don't mind, can you bring him along..? I will look after him while you are on duty, or my assistant will help me."

The surgeon was a bit thrown off guard by the request by the petit women who gave him a hopeful look now, expecting an answer from him.

Seo Jeon was well aware how his son and his new patient clicked in for the past week that they appeared to be inseparable whenever Haru was with him.

His little sunshine had started visiting the hospital frequently as Ziyi was needed in the hospital by her father. And soon enough, both Lisa and Haru had started being accustomed to the idea of having Nai-Nai and a Sūnzi relation between them.

"Ms. Lisa, that's-" Seo Jeon was about to protest as he noticed who attached she had grown towards his son which won't do good once she leaves the hospital. 

The little guy will surely make a fuss around if he couldn't get a hold of his Nai-Nai later, which will be another set of headache on the surgeon’s list.

"Please..?" Lisa cut him off even before he could voice out his protest.

Sighing deeply at the request of the women, Seo Jeon finally decided to let them be once he was reminded how his son's face lit up when he was with his Nai-Nai last day. "Okay, but make sure you don't move around too much. Haru is a bit hard to handle sometimes."

"It's fine, doctor. I just want to spend some time before I go back, that's all" her eyes bright and glowing, lips spread into a smile which reminds him of someone with whom his path has crossed once.

"Sure then, but I will bring him this weekend. I don't have work then, and it's better for me being here personally."

"Thanks, but won't that be an inconvenience for you..?"

Somehow the elderly woman felt like she was now being a bug in the doctor's life with her demands, but the motherly instinct kicks in as soon as the smiling face of the baby comes into view. And the next moment Haru is all her Sūnzi whom she would trade anything in the world for.

The surgeon is yet to figure out how his son has the woman wrapped around his little pinky. The boy had somehow whipped her off the foot and claimed her to be his, and his only, in front of his father who laughed at his baby's tantrums.

Smiling like the sunshine that he himself is, Dr. Seo Jeon reminded her, "Please don't mind. Haru loves his Nai-Nai too. He pestered me asking about you last night."

"I would really love to have a grandson like him." her eyes glistened a slight bit at the mention of having a grandson like his son, somehow making his heart tighten in contentment.

"Hope your son gets married to a beautiful woman soon, who can give you a grandson then." The surgeon smiled at those words, wishing nothing but wellness to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused, Sūnzi = Grandson and Nai-Nai = Grandma.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoying the story so far. i know the plot is a bit confusing as of now, but we will be soon going back to Yibo and Xiao Zhan. So please be patient until then.


	26. Chapter 26

Throughout the stay of his new patient, Dr. Seo realized how his little sunshine got attached to one of his patients who seems to be as whipped as he's towards her.

Watching the duo talking animatedly as if they both had known each other for ages was indeed blissful for the surgeon, who gets to smile the most these days by being with his son and his new Nai-Nai whom he refused to share even with his father.

Despite his tiring schedule and not caring for his only off day, Seo Jeon brought Haru to the hospital as he promised to spend a little time with the elderly lady, who proposed her wish to have the child by her side for a bit.

And being the good papa and the surgeon that he's, Seo Jeon couldn't refuse the shining eyes of both Haru and Lisa who requested the same thing to him, which was still amusing.

True, Haru gets along with people well and he was always happy to see his son and his little tantrums bringing a little smile on his patient's face, whenever they see the laughing ball running around the hospital floor once in a while.

Yet again, he never fathomed that his son will get along with Lisa, who looked like someone from a well off family, even though she doesn't usually show off anything. But, the surgeon knows just by how she carries herself gracefully despite her illness.

Seo Jeon has pulled away from his train of thought as he sat there on the couch in her room, watching her son and his Nai-Nai reading a short story for him.

"Dr. Seo," Ms. Lisa addressed the doctor, who seemed lost in his thoughts as she looked at him once she was done reading Haru the story, who happily listened to her throughout, without disturbing her much.

"Yes Ms. Lisa..? are you not feeling well..?" he questioned, noticing the weird look on the woman's face, and the only thing that first came to his mind was her feeling uncomfortable or exhausted.

As a doctor, he could never risk his patients' health at any cost. Therefore, peeling himself out of the couch, Seo Jeon walked towards the bed and watched his son's face worried as Haru stretched his little neck to look at her and questioned with a pout.

"What happened Nai-Nai..?"

Smiling at the little boy, Lisa reassured him and kissed his temple affectionately. "Nai-Nai is fine Haru, don't worry okay..?"

Ruffling his hair messily like how she used to ruffle the fluffy hair of her son back when he was still a child, Lisa held Haru who nodded his head with an "Okay..!!" closer to her chest as her motherly instinct kicked in.

The chest of the doctor tightened, watching the adoring scene in front of him as he stood there waiting for his patient to tell him why she called him earlier if she wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

He noticed the hesitation in her face and her eyes darted back and forth for a bit, wondering if what she was about to say might put the surgeon in a tight spot. Yet again, it's just a thought and she shouldn't be worried much as she had her hopes lowered regarding her current wish.

"Would you like to come back to China with me, as my personal doctor..? I can assure you of your job in the best hospital in our country. I mean if your wife is okay with it."

The surgeon was taken aback for a bit by the sudden suggestion from his patient whom, he sure knows is an influential woman. But he never knew that she was actually capable of pulling him from the root out of his habitat and replant him within hours.

Seo Jeon went silent, contemplating what he should reply as he clearly wasn't prepared for this; not when he chose to take over her responsibility from his senior.

_Does he want to go back..? - 'Yes, for Haru and for --'_

_But will it be worth it..? - 'Maybe..?'_

_Is he ready to face this..? Will he be welcomed back home this time..? - ' He should have... long ago. Maybe not this time.'_

The mellow doctor was busy wrecking his brain, contemplating for an answer when he heard the little voice of his son, pulling him abruptly out of his thought as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at him.

"Papa is not married to Mama."

"Haru," before he could think of anything his sharp voice startled his little boy who immediately curled into a ball and snuggled closer to his Nai-Nai as if trying to get away from his father's gaze; now burning at him.

It wasn't his intention to glare at his son like that, but the sudden revelation by his son when he least expected it made him stumble upon his thoughts for a bit by the look of surprise on his patient's face, who now looked at him questioningly.

His hands trembled as his eyes darted left and right, trying to avoid the gaze of Lisa who looked at him asking for an explanation as an instinct. His fingers curled up into a fist as his lower lip trembled slightly at his attempt to come up with an explanation that won't give him away.

It's not that he wanted to hide the fact that Ziyi, not being his wife and him being a single father from others, but Lisa was his patient and he never saw the need for him to explain his personal life to his patient like this.

"Dr. Seo..?" the elderly woman called out, watching the surgeon standing by her side gaping like a fish, almost breaking into a cold sweat.

She knew that it wasn’t her place to ask something personal. But, yet again, she couldn't restrain herself from looking at him curiously as the little boy in her arms declared the other woman, whom she thought to be the surgeon's wife not being his mother.

After several moments of contemplation, Dr. Seo Jeon explained, "I'm a single father. Ziyi is not Haru's mother, she is my friend and my senior's daughter." Not giving out many details but just enough for the women to know what his son said was true indeed.

"Oh, I didn't know that." She hesitated on her words, observing the tight spot her doctor was in.

"It's fine. Not many know about it actually." Seo Jeon smiled, brushing of the subject

Getting the queue that Seo Jeon does not wish to share anything further than that, she nodded her head in understanding. caressing the soft hair of Haru who curled up in her lap, she looked back at the surgeon, continuing to pass the child in her arms.

"I won't ask you further. But about the offer, can you think about it..? I would love to have this little sunshine with me, a bit longer. I know it's too much to ask but can't you please think it over..?"

Dr. Seo Jeon Hesitated once again as this was something for him to decide on a whim, but something for him to think about and consider the consequences before he could take the offer.

"Well, that-"

"Papa, let's go meet Bo-Bo with Nai-Nai. Please." Haru said, making him halt on his words and look at his son who was now looking at him with his puppy eyes, almost begging him to not decline the offer, once again putting him on a tight spot.

_What should I do..? Should I take the offer and go back..? But, but what if-_

.

.

.

**_A couple of months ago - Haru's birthday._ **

"Haru-ya, why are you doing this again baby..?" Seo Jeon questioned as he walked towards the bed on which his son was now lying on his tummy, sulking and throwing tantrums on his birthday, refusing to cut the cake which he made despite his busy schedule.

Seo Jeon was at a complete loss when his three-year-old boy ran back towards the bed after seeing the small cake with a candle, lit up on it after his papa woke him up from his beauty sleep in the middle of the night to wish him a happy birthday.

The little ray of sunshine looks at him once in the eyes and around the four corners of his single bedroom apartment, as he searches for something or someone before turning back on him on a whim.

Placing the small cake on the nightstand beside the bed, Seo Jeon gently caresses his son's soft hair in an attempt to coax him as he didn't want Haru to be sad or be sulking on a special day.

"Papa, Bo-Bo didn't come to wish Haru this time too. I miss Bo-Bo. When will I see Bo-Bo..?" His little ray of sunshine whose face now clouded; complained his face further into the pillow with his fluffy cheeks pressed onto the soft material as he continued to sulk.

Seo Jeon's heart ached as he watched a small pearl of pain drifting from his son's big doe eyes, sliding through his nose bridge and to the other side as Haru lied with his face to the side away.

Bending down more to be near his son, Seo Jeon caressed his son's little head lovingly as the pain seeped through him. How can he watch his son crying on his own birthday..?

_The birthday, so special in his life, the birthday of the special person in his life. The date which he will never forget and is forever carved in his heart even if ever he wants to erase it._

Gently picking up the stubborn ball of sulking mess in his arms and wrapping him in his arms, with his cheeks pressed on his chest, the duo sat there on the bed silently.

His eyes stung the longer he listened to his son crying, not being able to give a proper answer to his baby who was now weeping in his arms.

"Haru, why are you crying for that..? Bo-Bo is busy, that's why Bo-Bo is not here with us." Seo Jeon explained, trying to pacify his son.

But Haru refused to take any of his explanations this time and he cried harder as he stutteringly questioned, "But Haru misses and loves Bo-Bo, doesn't Bo-Bo want to see Haru too..?"

The surgeon doesn't know what hurts him more.

Was it watching his crying baby or the past that he once buried deep inside him despite his broken heart after a failed relationship, that left him on the street and almost on the verge of taking his life once?

"He loves Haru a lot, so don't cry anymore okay..?" Yet Haru refused to listen to his father, who kept trying his best.

"On your next birthday, Bo-Bo will be with us. Is that okay..?"

Kissing those tear-stained fluffy cheeks of his son the surgeon lied, again, not being able to keep watching his baby in pain as Haru had already started breathing heavily from crying hard, and, was now looking at him with his eyes wide as he took each breath with much struggle.

"But that's too long. I want to see Bo-Bo. Please, let's go to Bo-Bo" the little sunshine complained in between his hiccups and struggle to breathe.

"Haru, don't be stubborn. I will take you to him, I promise." and finally with a little kiss on his pouty lips, Haru nodded, believing the promise his Papa made.

.

.

.

**_Days later at Beijing Capital International Airport_ **

"Welcome back to China, Dr. Seo, and welcome baby Haru." Lisa welcomed them both once they safely came out of the airport.

"Thank you Nai-Nai." Little toddler cheerfully said as he still stayed put in his father's arms, securely carried him all the way around despite looking tired and pale; of which, the reason is still unknown for every one of them expect the doctor himself

"Dr. Seo, are you okay..?" Lisa questioned as he watched the pale face of the young surgeon, as they waited for immigration clearance after getting down the private jet which Lisa arranged as she's not yet fit enough to travel in a regular flight.

After a lot of thinking, Dr. Seo Jeon decided to take her offer and return to his home country at least once. He's nervous and almost wanted to back out, but watching Lisa by his side and her condition; he couldn't back out even if he wanted to.

But no matter how prepared he is, the nearer the time comes the more worked up he's getting. He was surprised how fast Lisa arranged things as soon as he agreed to the offer, as she settled his new job and even a private jet to take them back to China.

Seo Jeon knew his patient was a VIP and was rich. But he doesn't know she's a RICH rich type who's capable of doing things like that, despite staying in the hospital bed all by herself and her assistant who accompanied her.

"Ye-Yeah I'm good." Seo Jeon stuttered a bit with Haru in his hands, bouncing excitedly as his curious eyes looked around the airport seating area.

The little moon child seems really happy and excited to finally get to travel to China and meet his best friend, his Bo-Bo. Haru really was the most excited when his father told him they were going back to China a couple of days ago.

The excitement on his baby's face melted Seo Jeon's heart at the same time worried him the most somehow.

"But you don't look good, are you tired..? Or is it something else..? You look pale." Lisa questioned again because the surgeon clearly looked pale and tired despite his dress-up for the trip.

It worries Lisa thinking that she might have forced the doctor for something he wasn't ready for and, was selfish to demand his presence as her personal doctor just to keep Haru by her side.

She knew it was a reckless move from a sophisticated woman like her. But the little sunshine in her life was somehow more precious than her own face for a bit.

Shaking his head in denial, Seo Jeon reapplied, "It's nothing serious Ms. Lisa, please don't worry about me." trying his best to sound normal as possible, in front of his patient, and his son, who now watched him curiously with his big doe eyes filled with unspoken questions.

Watching all the curious eyes on him was a bit overwhelming for the doctor, pushing to the edge more. He wanted to get away but he couldn't. Therefore, hesitantly looking at Lisa's assistant he requested,

"Er, sorry to ask, but- can you look after Haru for a bit, I want to use the restroom.

The elderly woman seems to understand that the mellow person was uncomfortable for some reason and might have wanted a bit of the time for himself. Nodding her head, she immediately took Haru in her arms, letting the doctor walk away for a bit.

It took them a little over 2 hours to land safely in Beijing and Haru was fast asleep after running around the private jet for a bit as they had to leave early in the morning.

Seo Jeon fidgeting all the way here for some reason which Lisa doesn't know and she chose not to ask yet. Leaving the surgeon in his privacy, they traveled all the way from Seoul to Beijing and is now done with all the immigration procedures and collected their bags.

"Come, let's get going. The driver will be here to pick us up." The elderly woman who works for Ms. Lisa rushed them as the weather was still cold outside and she didn't want her employer and the little child to get sick by staying longer.

"Mn." Seo Jeon nodded half-heartedly as he collected his suitcase and started walking along with Lisa and her assistant.


	27. Chapter 27

Throughout the whole trip from Seoul to Beijing, Dr. Seo Jeon was really at the edge with his nerves tingling all the way even after they went to the hospital straight from the airport, admitting Lisa there and done with his joining documents and verifications.

Haru watched his father stumbling across every little thing and being clumsy which amuses the toddler, watching his father like that for the first time. Even the adults were confused as to why the young doctor was acting weird all of a sudden after they landed.

After admitting Lisa, leaving Haru to Lisa's assistant; he went through the check-up and arranged other emergency precautions that might come in handy in case of an emergency as he won't be joining the hospital until the next 3 days.

The hospital was much bigger than the one he was used to working in and more extravagant in the look. Seo Jeon did a quick tour in his department and his personal cabinet to make sure he knows the route when he comes to join in the next couple of days.

Haru was running around with his father following right behind him, watching over him as they did the quick tour before going back with Su, Lisa's assistant who accompanied them to their new apartment where their accommodation is arranged.

"Dr. Seo, here is your accommodation. Madam Lisa asked us to arrange the nearest apartment possible for you. Hope you like it here." Su said, turning around to look at the father and son duo was now wandering around in their new apartment as they arrived at their new domine.

Little Haru was happy and bouncing around as the energetic toddler that he's, ran around from one place to another with his eyes sparkling as he watched the new home he will be living in from then on.

Those little legs ran round as Seo Jeon once again followed him like the papa bear that he's, looking around while he accompanied Haru.

"It's more than enough. Thank you so much." Seo Jeon was once again in his autopilot mode, being polite like always towards the elderly woman whom he met along with his patient.

Never did he think that his life would be taking a turning point like this when he went to Korea back then, leaving his past behind trying to keep going despite his struggles with the help of his little love whom he embraced closer to his heart when he fell asleep.

The toothy smile on his son's face was what kept him going until now. At the same time, the tears that fell from them were also what hunted him endlessly, almost drowning himself in the guilt of a past that pinned him down.

Seo Jeon was deep in his thoughts while his eyes blankly followed his son wherever the little bursts of sunshine walked. 

Thoughts that embraced him from the moment he stepped back in his home country after years, hiding and pretending to be someone else; someone entirely different and someone who is not him.

"Appa, look there's a balcony. Haru can see stars now." Haru's little chatter broke in, waking him up from his own dilemma of 'what ifs'.

Smiling lightly at his son, Seo Jeon walked towards Haru who now had his head tilted backward to look at his father. 

Picking the ball of delight in his arms, so Haru won't have to keep looking at him in that awkward position, Seo Jeon nudged his nose with his son's in a cute gesture, almost making the little one put in excitement when he asked, "Do you like it..?"

Seo Jeon knows his baby is happy, he's excited and is bouncing in his arms. But somehow, that excitement hurt him. Like someone slicing his skin and leaving those deep marks of guilt in his.

His heart tightened when he watched Haru smiling back at him at his question and cheerfully exclaimed, "Yes, it's awesome. I love it." in his little high-pitched voice that pierces right through his ears.

Leaving a small peck on his son's fluffy cheeks, Seo Jeon turned around to go back inside, after having a quick glance at the outside through the new balcony of his new 'home'.

Well did he ever have a 'home..?' a place that he could call home than just the 4 walls and a roof above his head..!

_Yes, he did had a home of his own._

Someone was his home and hygge like solace once.

_Once,_

That really is a strong word. 

Strong enough to slice open his wounds once again just like the feeling of Home was taken away from him years ago, leaving him on the street on a winter night with his little love who accompanied him on a walk ahead.

A walk where he stumbled and fell. Almost gave up and thought of ending things so it won't hurt him anymore to walk on a thorny path with his shoes off.

The scars he can't reverse. When the more it heals, the more it hurts like an unhealed wound.

"Ah, is there something wrong..?" Seo Jeon looked at Su, who kept watching the father and son duo with an unexplainable expression dancing on her face which he failed to interpret; as he turned around with Haru blabbering by his side.

Shaking her head as if almost embarrassed when Seo Jeon caught her staring at him and his son, Su explained, "Oh no, nothing. It's just that, your son looks really cute and reminds me of our young master when he was young."

There was a bit of melancholy in her voice and a little glisten in her eye as she watched Haru closely, where the baby had no idea what's been going around him, completely oblivious of his surroundings; drunk in his own little world of happiness.

"Oh," he doesn't know what he should be replying to.

This is not even the first time he's hearing such words from someone. To his confusion, he has no idea how this _young master_ looks or anything of the basics about the said person.

All these vague descriptions of their young master really had him in the loop of confusion all the time. Yet he didn't pry, as he thought he would come across this person one day or the other as he was his patient's family after all.

Watching the sudden point-blank look on the surgeon's face, Su smiled warmly, brushing off the awkwardness and informed, "Anyway, I will take my leave, Dr. Seo. please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." With a slight bow for the woman who left, Seo Jeon walked back to the bedroom where he kept his bags and thought of freshening up after giving Haru a bath before having his dinner and crash on the bed.

It really was a long day for him with all the travel and emotional baggage that's on his shoulders.

.

.

.

"Nai-Nai," Haru ran towards Lisa as soon as the door opened with his father right behind him, who watched the little ball wobbling on his steps as he ran excitedly from the moment, he stepped inside the hospital premises on his father's first day of work.

Seo Jeon was nervous at the same time happy to start his work in the new hospital after all the emotional waves he went through the past couple of days, trying to fit back into his surroundings which he thought would never happen ever again when he left the land and flew to Korea years ago.

He was such a mess for 2 days that Ziyi who assured him to come to stay with him and Haru until they settle down, to prepone her arrival along with her husband who was kind enough to help her friend who became a family to him too, later these years.

Ziyi flew to China the next day itself followed by her husband, only to watch Seo Jeon being a mess when they arrived; nervous and panicked for some reason. His face looked exhausted and eyes blank and gaze so void.

Even the happy sunshine who always bounced around the apartment was dull when she arrived, with his Father just breathing like a living dead. 

Ziyi almost wanted to pull Seo Jeon back to Korea with her and abandon the whole idea of him returning back to the trash, as she couldn't take in Seo Jeon being like the way he was when she came in.

But being the adult he is, Seo Jeon was somehow able to get a hold of himself within a day and a half, along with another breakdown he had when Ziyi went out with Haru to show him around the neighborhood.

"Haru, baby." Lisa's much more excited voice came in.

For an elderly woman of class, she's such an energetic mama bear with his son who never fails to take advantage of his Nai-Nai's sweet side. Getting spoiled to the core that even the surgeon gets a toothache watching the duo being silly.

"Haru, stop running," he warned his son, who had springs on his shoes and couldn't stop himself from bouncing around.

Haru had already made a couple of heads turn as he ran through the hospital floor on his way, smiling at some patients and staff who stopped to coo at his cuteness which the surgeon watched in delight.

Despite Haru not being able to speak Chinese, he still tried his best to talk sweetly to the stranger who asked his name with the help of his father who even had to work as a translator on his first day at the hospital, apart from being a doctor and looks pretty.

"What took you so long..? I was waiting for you. Nai-Nai missed Haru." Lisa inquired as soon as Haru jumped into the bed from his father's hands who lifted him up since his short legs couldn't reach the height by himself.

Hearing the question, Haru craned his neck to look at his father who greeted his patient, a pleasant morning. Smiling teasingly at the comical look on his son's face, Seo Jeon pinched the toddler's cheeks and mocked,

"Go on, tell your Nai-Nai. Why are you looking at me, you lazy bug..?"

"What is it, baby..? Tell Nai-Nai," Lisa who felt out of place for a second, not knowing what the father-son duo was referring to, asked confusedly.

"Haru woke up late." 

Haru had his lips spread into an adorable pout as if he felt really bad for not waking up early like he wanted to. While Lisa on the other hand couldn't help herself from cooing in delight as her heart tightened at the sight.

_Wish I had a grandson like this ray of sunshine._

She couldn't help herself from being greedy or wanting to have Haru as her baby grandson. She would have really asked Dr. Seo Jeon for a hand in marriage if only she had a daughter instead of a son.

But still, she loves her son dearly. Though she never showed him this side of her which only Haru gets to experience among all the other people in her life. A side she wished her son gets to feel as well growing up. But situations weren't the same as now and she couldn't let her emotions free either.

"Aww, is it..?"

"Mn, Haru was tired. Appa said I slept too long." Haru still had his face sullen as he recited why he was late

"It's okay," kidding those fluffy cheeks of baby Haru, Lisa turned to the side towards Seo Jeon who stood there silently watching them like always and inquired with a smile.

"By the way, are you joining today..?"

"Yes," he seems relaxed, she noticed.

"Good luck Dr. Seo. leave Haru to me, I will take care of him," she reassured the surgeon who shook his head a bit at her statement, almost making her frown at his action.

"Thank you. But my friend will come to pick him up in an hour or two. You shouldn't be straining Ms. Lisa." he smiled again, trying to not look so stern about the matter.

Despite him enjoying the time his son is having with Lisa, he still couldn't let her overdo things until she recovers fully or at least until he feels she's capable enough to do so.

"I only have an hour with my sunshine then...?" she almost whined like a teenager, which is funny that she's almost the age of Seo Jeon's mother who's not with him anymore.

"For the time being, yes. You can play with him when you are fully discharged from the hospital."

The doctor tried his best to explain. Dealing with a toddler is tiring enough, and it turns worse when an elderly is demanding at the same time. But again, Lisa is not someone who whines over things like this.

She knows who she's and what her actions meant. It really is admirable that she carries herself in such a way that no one will ever doubt that she's sick, or slightly unwell at first glance.

"Then I better get out of here quickly," she said, almost like self-talk as her eyes once again went back to Haru, who's by her side; almost in her arms.

"Yes, you must." Seo Jeon internally cooed at the sight, still looking handsome as ever. Not even a strand of hair out of place.

Dr. Seo really is handsome. But more beautiful both inside and outside.

Seo Jeon really was a beauty and Lisa have no doubt that Haru inherited his genes, though he also inherited some of his features and even characters from his other parent whom Lisa haven't met.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now. Haru, don't trouble your Nai-Nai, you get me..?" Seo Jeon reminded his son, which Haru nodded his head diligently and agreed instantly.

"Okay. Nai-Nai will tell me a story today."

"Bye baby."

The doctor takes his leave after planting another peck on his son's pouty lips. Which Haru returned with a soundly kiss back on his father's lips, which surprised Lisa a bit from the sudden fondness.

Despite people looking at it weirdly, Haru loves those little pecks on his lips from his father more than anything. An act of fondness between them which other's envy as how the father and son duo could be this close to each other.

"Bye Appa." Haru waved off as he watched his father walking out of the room with a smile.

.

.

.

It's been almost 8 months since Wang Yibo last came back to China as he is currently busy focusing on his business overseas, which is growing up steadily day by day.

Four years had passed and things had changed a lot in the past couple of years. After the death of his father, Wang Yibo had to take over Wang empire on his own with his mother Mrs. Wang by his side, helping as much as she could.

But for the past 3 years, Yibo had been focusing on his business, which he started after moving there after a year into his break up with his ex-boyfriend, Xiao Zhan.

The days after their breakup was void and messy with Zhan nowhere to be found from the news he had heard. The heartache was intense to the point of taking over his life completely at one point, leaving him almost dead inside a hospital room.

No one has ever watched the ever-charming young businessman, and the sole heir of Wang empire, son of Late Mr. Wang Yi Zhuo, Wang Yibo in a state of devastation until then.

Not even during his first divorce was he broken to the point of oblivion like this. Yet no one knew the reason and the ones who knew never dared to speak either.

Mrs. Wang was worried watching her son sinking into oblivion day by day. She was also the one who suggested a change in his surroundings as she forced Yibo to go to Paris and start his business there as he wanted.

Albeit her strong personality, she still couldn't stand there and do nothing as she watched her son destroying himself slowly. And it scared her at one point when his anger issues were getting out of control, snapping at even the slightest things.

The mother in her couldn't take those scenes of her son almost destroying his bedroom, breathing heavily with a golf club in his hand when Yu Chen held him back when he almost lost his sanity.

It broke her listening to her child breaking down behind the closed doors of his bedroom one day, as she passed by. And that was the day she decided to make some changes in his life though she's still unsure of the reason behind his heartache.

The void in his heart that she was unable to reach and erase the pain even if she wanted to.

.

.

.

"How are you doing mom..?" Wang Yibo asked as he moved the chair beside his mother's bed, where she was lying down when he came into the VIP room in their hospital where his mother was admitted.

It's been three days since Yibo came back from Paris as Mrs. Wang has been sick and today was the second time, he came here to visit his sick mother, who stubbornly refused to let him see her in her sick state.

That woman is really a stubborn one, the only woman whom Yibo still couldn't tame or wrap around his finger like others. Yet he couldn't stay still knowing his mother is sick and is admitted to the hospital again.

So, Wang Yibo flew back to China as soon as he could, leaving the business there with his partner to look after while he's here managing the rest.

"I'm good, just look at me. Do I look sick to you..?" Mrs. Wang snickers at her son who looked worried, with his face void of any expressions.

But she knows. It might be the mother's instinct, but she knows that her son cares about her a lot more than he shows. His aloof face might fool others, but not her. Not the string she once shared with him while carrying him in her for nine months.

Tilting his head slightly at the recognition of a newcomer, Wang Yibo had his brows raised curiously, watching the boy sleeping by his mother's side in her bed.

The boy looks calm, curled up her side as her fingers stroke through his fluffy hair strands lulling him to sleep. Wang Yibo watched the peaceful child sleeping on his side with his cheeks pressed onto the hospital bed, and his pouty lips slightly parted.

Despite being someone who won't get along with children much, Wang Yibo still took his time observing the child while he continued to sleep.

_He looks cute. Almost serene_

"Who's this..?"

"This is my personal doctor's son." Mrs. Wang explained, smiling.

Yibo looked at her closely, watching the smile on his mother's face. But more than the smile, she looks content with the child by her side. A look that he hadn't seen on her face much.

_She looks happy... Gentle at her touch. Dr. Li has such a young boy ..?_

He almost envied the boy who peacefully slept by her side if he wasn't the mature adult that he's now.

Dr. Li's..?" voicing out his doubt at his mother gained him a low chuckle as if she was scared of waking the boy up. Her tone was gentle, almost inaudible at some point, and soothing, unlike the one he's used to.

"No silly. How can he have a toddler as his son..? He's old already. He's my new personal doctor's son." shaking her head she exclaimed at the obliviousness of her son.

Wang Yibo had that strange look on his face, watching his mother so happy after the death of his father.

He knew she loves children. That was one reason for her to persuade him the marriage with San-San even though he was still young back then. 

Something she still regrets doing after the breaking up of their marriage within a short time, though the case dragged on for a couple of years.

"Mom, I will be outside. I have an important call to attend."

.

.

.

The little sunshine who was sleeping peacefully by his Nai-Nia's side, fluttered open his eyes, only to see a man walking away from the room with his side visible as he walked.

His drowsy eyes kept blinking, trying to get the sleep out of him as he was suddenly woken from his beauty sleep where he once again dreamt about meeting his Bo-Bo, which got interrupted by the voice of the man who just walked away.

"Papa-" a sudden cry startled Lisa, who was trying to read the book which was beside her bed when she heard the little guy beside her crying, with big pearls of tears spilling out from his big doe eyes as if someone hurt him.

Placing the book down as soon as she turned to the side and watched Haru crying, looking at her as if she had taken his toys away. Her heart tightened watching the baby crying out of the blue like that and she doesn't even know the reason for it.

"Haru, why are you crying..?" Lisa asked as she gently pulled the baby boy towards her and wiped away his tears, smiling sweetly at him to make him forget whatever bad dream he had.

"Papa..!!!" Haru screamed louder as soon as he watched the door in the room sliding open and his father's face poking in to check what's going on in the room, only to get startled to watch his son screaming and crying.

"Haru, look at Nai-Nai. Why is my baby crying..?" Lisa once again asked, trying to coax baby Haru. But nothing seems to be working and she really can't pull him over and hug him without straining herself, which was clearly not an advisable thing to do.

Lisa was contemplating what to do when she heard the familiar voice of her doctor by the door, who walked in soon, who might have been there all along and she might have missed hearing the knock earlier when Haru started crying.

"Haru," Dr. Seo Jeon called, as soon as he walked beside the bed and picked Haru who held his hands up in the air to be picked up, and picked him up in his arms who immediately hugged him tight around the neck with his little hands as he could.

"What happened..? Why are you crying, baby..?" Seo Jeon rocked the baby back and forth, looking at his patient who seems to have the same confused look as him.

She told him Haru was sleeping there by her side and suddenly woke and started crying. Understanding the situation better, Seo Jeon nodded his head and reassured Lisa, and that he got this and she shouldn't worry more.

Mouthing her that she's taking Haru out of the room, both father and son went out with little Haru clinging onto his father like a baby koala.

Once the duo got out of the room, Haru still seems to be bothered and was sniffing now as his button nose was all clogged up and he's having a hard time breathing, but still choked out, 

"Appa, Bo-Bo... Bo-Bo" which made the surgeon halt on his steps and look at his son curiously. 


	28. Chapter 28

"Papa, Bo-Bo. I saw Bo-Bo"

Haru cried as Seo Jeon walked out of the room with the weeping ball in his arms with people looking at the duo, with their eyes sparkling at the sight of the father and son; albeit Haru being a crying mess in his arms.

Walking speedily towards the cabinet, Seo Jeon tried to pacify his baby boy who refused to calm down, breathing heavily and his cheeks reddened into a cute blush that spread across his face well enough.

Haru clung to his papa as he hugged the doctor with his tiny arms around Seo Jeon's neck as Seo Jeon continued to rub Haru's back in a soothing lull. His heart skipped a beat when his son told him about his Bo-Bo when he came in earlier.

The reassurance from his patient is that gave him the strength to stay on his foot and not stumble across in surprise. It will be too much of a coincidence if Haru gets to meet his Bo-Bo on the first day in the hospital.

Yet again, his life was all but a big coincidence at the end of the day.

"Haru, Bo-Bo is not here. He's somewhere else for work." he cooed, smiling at the passersby who gave him the questioning look as he walked through the corridor of the hospital.

"No, I saw Bo-Bo in- in Nai-Nai's room." Haru stubbornly insisted as if his father was not getting him at all.

The little boy was adamant to prove that he really did see his bestie in his Nai-Nai's room while he was taking his little nap on her bed beside her. The little sunshine cried in frustration when his father stated,

"Haru, Nai-Nai said you were sleeping earlier. Maybe you mistook someone else as Bo-Bo."

He refuses to believe his papa this time as he was sure he saw his Bo-Bo, which his papa refused to believe now even after his multiple confessions.

Seo Jeon planted a soft kiss on his son's pretty cheeks as he walked, and smiled soothingly for Haru to stop whining more when they heard a familiar female voice calling out to them, which halted the duo and Seo Jeon turned around in his steps to look,

"Jeon-ah. What happened..? Why is Haru crying..?"

A beautiful woman walked towards them, smiling as her gaze darted onto the baby boy who was in his father's arms now looking back at her with his big doe eyes wide open.

Mama, Haru mumbled, still clung to his papa.

Surprised from watching the other woman, the surgeon exclaimed, "Ziyi, you are here." to which the pretty woman nodded her head, and pinched the baby's cheeks lightly in adorable before she took a wet wipe and wiped his face clean.

Ziyi loved Haru like no other. For her, Haru is her son and she's not taking a no for an answer as she practically raised the ball of delight who calls her mama in his little voice in the most lovingly bubbly voice.

A voice that never failed to melt her heart into a puddle of goo.

Watching the loving scene that unrolled in front of him, the surgeon continued, "I don't know, Haru is saying he saw him, but how's that possible..? A-Xing told me he- he's not here right now."

Stuttering on his words as Ziyi gave him a look in between, with her brows raised and her face stiff for a second; trying to read between the words. It was already hard for her to keep her friend grounded for the past days after his anxiety attacks that followed.

Therefore, she couldn't help but look at Seo Jeon at the mention of his next trigger point and one of the biggest among all the others, which he had been trying to suppress down throughout the years.

"Maybe he was dreaming again. It's okay, I will take him with me, Xing had to go somewhere urgently. So I came to pick my baby."

Ziyi cooed as she smiled happily as she extended her arms towards the crying baby, "Haru, aren't you coming with mama..?"

She picked Haru from Seo Jeon's hand and cuddled him closer to her, as she remembered how Haru used to talk about the best friend in his life while he's with her.

Sometimes the little sunshine called out for his Bo-Bo in his naps, which made Ziyi think that this was yet another sleep talk of her son.

"Aw, good boy. Don't cry anymore okay..? Do you wanna go get some ice creams..?" pacifying the baby boy in her arms with the little tricks she pulls every time he's throwing his little tantrums like this.

"Mn," Haru nodded, still snuggling closer to her and looking at his papa who refused to buy his words earlier.

Somehow it hurts him a bit that his Papa wasn't believing him when he said he saw his Bo-Bo, and he couldn't do much about it when the surgeon is more stubborn than the baby himself.

"Ziyi, stop spoiling him." Seo Jeon deadpanned, watching Haru doing it on purpose as he knows his son better than anyone else. And also knows that the trickster is taking advantage of his mama now.

"It's okay. I don't want my son to cry anymore."

Ignoring the doctor who was now shaking his head at the mother and son, who completely ignored him before she bid her farewell and walked away with Haru clung on to her and his small face on her shoulders, watching his papa as they walked away.

.

.

.

"Young master..?" The heavy voice of his assistant was heard as soon as the call gets connected with the other man inquiring his young master about the purpose of the call

"Yu Chen, who's mom's new personal doctor..?" Wang Yibo was now pacing back and forth on the hospital floor, leaving his mother in her room before he walked out of the room earlier.

Seeing the little boy on her bed somehow confused him as that's the first time he's seeing the child that too with his mother out of all the people out there.

He's sure that no doctor in his hospital is careless enough to leave their child with someone, and no one is audacious enough to leave their child with the chairman's mother, who's currently a patient in their hospital; unless they have a certain connection directly with her.

He needs to know who that person is if his mother is keen to take interest in them to this extent, which most probably never happened before.

"I haven't met him personally, but his name is Dr. Seo Jeon."

The assistant replied immediately as he had already done a little background check on the doctor, as soon as he was informed of this news earlier that day once Wang Yibo was inside with his mother.

"Dr. Seo...?" there was a little hesitation in his voice as Wang Yibo repeated the first name of the surgeon as if trying to refresh his brain and find if he had met the person before. But finding none he continued, "I want his full details immediately."

"Yes, young master." Yu Chen was already walking towards the administration office of the hospital as soon as Wang Yibo asked for the doctor's details.

Though they can't acquire the surgeon's personal data from the hospital, they still can get the surgeon general data which is accessible for the staff and hospital authorities, which will be handy for Yu Chen to search for the doctor outside the hospital for further details.

"I will be with mom for a while, so keep the details with you for the time being." Wang Yibo informed as he walked back to his mother's room, that it's been a while since he walked out to find a scheduled place to make a few calls before his return.

"Yes, young master, I will keep that in my mind."

"Mn," with a nod, he hung up the call and slid open the door, stepping into the room and watched his mom reading on her bed, with a book in her hand elegantly held upright and her eyes scanning through the page.

.

.

.

"Where is that child..?"

Mrs. Wang raised her head from the book, as soon as she heard her son's voice echoing in the room once he walked in and sat near her on the couch.

Looking skeptically at her son, Mrs. Wang continued to observe him for a bit before she explained, "His father came and took him away with him when you went out. Why..?"

For someone who was never interested in things like this especially when the subject matters to kids, Wang Yibo seems to be taken aback and keen on knowing more about the child which affects her curiosity of why her son was interested in knowing who the child was..?

For the split of a second, the thought of her son finally having an empathetic vision of his future brushed across her brain but again, she knew Wang Yibo was not someone who will go after a family after what he went through a couple of years ago with his divorce which lasted years for him to get out of the Knot.

"Nothing, but how do you know them..?"

Casual questions which he randomly threw at her as he kept playing with his phone not looking at her even for a bit of a second, avoiding her eyes all the way which usually wasn't what he does when talking to her.

He made sure his eyes on his mother but now it was quite the opposite. Wang Yibo really wasn't himself from the moment he saw the child who piqued his curiosity at the familiar face of the child, who kept reminding of himself and his childhood for some random reasons.

"I met them when I got admitted in the previous hospital. He was my doctor and I got to meet Haru there. He looked like you when you were young."

Mrs. Wang went back to reading as she replied, still with her mind swirling around the questions her son randomly asked her. She knows her son and she knew Yibo was really trying to find something even though she still hasn't had a chance to put her fingers over the matter.

Nodding his head slightly Wang Yibo changed the topic and had a small chit-chat with his mother even though most of the topics were about the company and the things related to the new projects which are on his head for the past many days.

"Mom, I gotta go now. Call me if you need anything."

Bidding his farewell after almost half an hour; the young man stood up and left the room after a slight bow, once again leaving his mother all to herself and her assistant who will be accompanying her as soon as he leaves.

.

.

.

"Young master,"

A knock on the door along with the sound of his assistant, pulled Wang Yibo out of his train of thoughts, where he drowned himself as he waited for Yu Chen in his office at the hospital once he got the short message from his assistant; that he had gathered enough bit of details regarding the surgeon.

"Did you get the details..?" Wang Yibo questioned as soon as Yu Chen walked inside with a file in his hand, towards the grim figure on the chair who impatiently waited for his arrival.

For some reason, Wang Yibo seems restless and the slight annoyance was visible on his handsome face despite the subtlety.

"Yes, young master. Its- "

The hesitation in Yu Chen's voice piqued his curiosity more and his hands halted on opening the file which was handed over to him by Yu Chen. The man looked visibly tensed which was rare as Yu Chen was really a strong man who wouldn't get swayed by things randomly

"What is it..? Is there a problem..?" putting the file down, Yibo raised his head to look at his assistant who still looked straight at him despite the hesitation in his voice.

The elder man took a couple of seconds observing the grim person in front of him as if trying to figure out his mood from the outer façade. He is not sure how his young master will take the news he's about to deliver, but from his experience, Yu Chen is sure that Wang Yibo will surely blow up the moment the words slip out of him, no matter what.

For the past several years Yu Chen has watched the temperament of the said young master whom he had been serving since the moment the latter took over a portion of Wang empire as a young man of power.

Wang Yibo had his brows raised, not liking the hesitation in the latter's voice one bit for he knew his mood was about to go down the hill soon. Yet he waited, though; impatient like always.

There was a time where Yibo was truly patient. Patient enough to look like a normal human being rather than the man he's today, who won't hesitate to cut the throat without a second thought.

_But gone are the day and gone is the person who held him low and human._

"His Korean name is Seo Jeon, he's a Korean - Chinese who was born in Korea, but immigrated to his father's homeland that is China later. His parents passed away when he was young, followed by his sister a couple of years ago. He used to work in the previous hospital where Madame Wang was admitted for around 2 and half years now and has a 3-year-old son. His Chinese name is -"

Yu Chen paused again, not sure if he really has to be the one who tells Yibo about his mother's personal doctor. Yet somehow, he was the only person who's destined to deliver the news, which sure will make a mess once again.

Wang Yibo looked irritated at the way Yu Chen dragged things out, which clearly wasn't the elders' style.

"Xiao Zhan."

"What..?" was what came out of the grim person's mouth as soon as the name has been uttered.

For a moment Wang Yibo thought he might have been hearing things and there's no way Xiao Zhan was here. It really doesn't make sense when the said person practically vanished from the face of the earth years ago.

Never in the last 4 years did Wang Yibo hear anything from Xiao Zhan nor did he see the latter around ever again. But for the past few days, the surgeon was constantly in his head, reminding him of his once broken life after he came back from Paris a couple of days ago.

Wang Yibo was waiting for his baggage at the airport, at his arrival from Paris when his eyes darted towards a familiar figure of a man walking away, with his back turned towards him and with a child in his hand.

The man looked slender and tall, almost the same height as his ex-lover, a person who turned his life into a one fucking nightmare within minutes.

_Xiao Zhan, a name he wanted to forget for the past four years, yet got craved deep in his heart like a scar; a bleeding wound which is still so fresh and bleeding at the mention of it._

Wang Yibo wanted to go and check on the man, make sure he was wrong. But he couldn't make it as his bags were already ready to be picked and when he turned back the man was already gone.

"It's Dr. Xiao Zhan, young master. And the child whom you saw in Madame Wang's room is his son."

Yu Chen confirmed as he watched the demeanor of the younger sliding into different shades of expressions, which the dour figure hides away from the world once the light out of his life was sucked out by the very person whom he was happy with.

"So, he's really back huh..? Why is he here..?" he questioned with a snicker in his voice almost laughing albeit the lack of humor in the information he gathered just now.

_Was it funny..?_

_Yes, it was, his whole life was one big joke. A big joke named Wang Yibo, with people clowning him and his genuine feelings, jumbling them as if nothing, leaving him at the end._

Yu Chen could almost see the sanity leaving his young master as if the one word had brought back all those memories, which the latter was trying his herded to bury deep inside him.

For a person who had observed the young man closer than most, Yu Chen can figure what Wang Yibo might be going through, though he can never guess the length of it.

Wang Yibo was really one of the strongest people he had seen. Stronger than he himself and stronger than he could ever be. Yu Chen knew what heartbreak is and knew how deep it hurt after he lost his once girlfriend whom he left due to different circumstances.

Yu Chen had seen how Wang Yibo turned into a cold and distant person after Xiao Zhan left the younger back then; almost making Yu Chen hating the latter, whom he once saw as a younger brother after witnessing how happy his young master was with the mellow person by his side.

"Seems like Madam Wang personally appointed him in the hospital as her doctor and Dr. Xiao has been living in Korea after he left China -"

Once again there's that pause, Yu Chen hates to be in such a position, where he had to be the news bearer. But it's his job and he has to comply.

"He dared to come back..?"

Wang Yibo was mad, so mad that he stood up from the chair and glared at his assistant, who managed to keep his gaze upright with years of practice to hold himself in situations like this.

The veins in his neck almost popped as he gritted his teeth, breathing heavily and his fingers rolled up and clenched into a fist. The angry figure was silent for a moment, trying to calm himself and deal with the situation.

_Is he angry at the mellow surgeon..?_

_Yes, he is_

_Did he want a confrontation..?_

_He did,_

_Wang Yibo did want to meet Xiao Zhan at some point, wanted to know why he was kept in the dark for all these years, and why he was left alone to deal with everything on his own._

_Why things happened the way they happened and where he was wrong._

But not like this, this wasn't the confrontation he wanted not the one he would agree on.

"Yu Chen, dismiss him immediately and arrange a new doctor for mom."

Yu Chen looked at Wang Yibo who asked him to dismiss the surgeon as if nothing. 

For being the chairman himself, Wang Yibo knows it's not that easy to dismiss Xiao Zhan without going through several formalities when Madame Wang is the one who got directly involved with the matter.

"Young master, that's not easy. He's appointed by Madam Wang's personal request with a closure that no one but she can decide things about his contract with the hospital."

"What the fuck." Wang Yibo yelled in frustration, not being able to truss past his mother's arrangement.

The longer the doctor stays beside his mother, the more agitated he becomes as he is not sure what the latter was plotting if he gets to be around his mother like this, making special arrangements by her and even having his kid casually lying by her side.

Yes kid, his kid.

What a joke, a precious piece of information that slipped out of his mind at the mention of the latter's name earlier.

So, Xiao Zhan sure was living his life until now, when he was here mourning the death of his deep love for the latter during those lone nights which bought back the memories.

_At some point, he desperately wished for all those that happened that day to be a nightmare. On days where he struggled to breathe and on days where he was left alone, to be fed by his inner demons._

He wanted the video to be fake, what's the pregnancy test result to be fabricated, and wanted the words his then-lover told him to be a lie, a lie that will give him back his life.

But at the end of the day, it was nothing but the truth. The truth that sliced him deep and hard.

"I don't want to see him around here, do whatever it takes. You hear me..?" the younger shouted, almost losing his control completely, just like the day he almost destroyed his apartment and all the belongings that reminded him of a certain person.

"Yes, young master, I will look into it."

Yu Chen left the room after a short bow, leaving the broken man inside, pacing back and forth with his hands messing up his elegantly combed hair as his fingers ran through them.

His eyes burned at the memory of the day which he still can't forget as if it happened the day before.

_Still so fresh and hurting him more and more._


End file.
